Kyo
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: Kagome saves a young hanyou, who starts regarding her as his mother, but what happens when this little hanyou decides one parent just isn't enough? KagInu. Does contain lemons
1. Chapter 1

Kagome climbed up the vines covering the inside walls of the well, before hauling herself over the lip of the well. Sitting on the rim, she sighed as she gazed up at the stars speckling the night sky, wondering why her impatient hanyou wasn't already dragging her into the village. "Oh," she whispered to herself, "That's right, I wasn't supposed to return until tomorrow afternoon."

She had really meant to spend some more time with her family, but Sota was spending the night at a friend's and her mother had taken her grandpa out of town for the night. Not seeing the point in staying home alone, Kagome decided to return to the Feudal Era early. At least Inuyasha wouldn't get grumpy about her spending too much time in her own era for once, but just where was he anyway?

Sending out her powers, she tried to sense for his youkai. He didn't seem to be anywhere. He wasn't at the Goshinboku, or in the village, maybe Kikyo was nearby, but then again, she couldn't sense Miroku, Kilala or Shippo's auras either. Maybe they'd been called away on a demon hunt, not bothering to leave anyone in the area because they weren't expecting her to return so early. She did, however, sense a youkai in the forest, and it was carrying a jewel shard.

'Damn it,' she thought, 'there's no one in the area I can call on.' Focusing on the youkai she realised that even with the jewel shard, it was still pretty weak. 'It's not that strong, and if I can get this shard, maybe it'll prove to Inuyasha that I'm not useless in a battle. I may not be as strong as Kikyo, or as pretty, but at least it'll show I can defend myself.' Setting her bag down by the well she grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows before running off towards the youkai.


	2. With the Inu Gang

His feet pounded the ground as her ran ahead of Sango and Miroku. There had been a youkai attack in one of the neighbouring villages and they had rushed to investigate, hoping to gain a jewel shard for their troubles. They had been sadly disappointed, not only was there no hint of a jewel shard, but there was no demon either. The village had been destroyed, many people lay injured, but the demon was long gone. Sniffing the bloodied earth, Inuyasha had found nothing, the trail was cold, the demon probably quite a few miles away. Having nothing to fight, the team had spent their efforts in helping the survivors rebuild their homes.

After an exhausting day, the hanyou only had one thought on his mind. He wanted to get back to the village, even if she wouldn't be there until tomorrow afternoon, at least he would be closer to her, even if five hundred years still separated them, he still felt better knowing she was close by. Who knows, he might even decide to pay her a visit tonight, once the others had fallen asleep of course. Pulling out of his thoughts, he redoubled his efforts, trying to reach Keade's hut in record time, and if anyone commented on his speed, he'd just tell them it was dinner time.


	3. A hanyou named Kyo

She raced towards the clearing, the youkai slowly coming in to view. It was a snake youkai, extremely poisonous, but not too hard to kill. It was chasing something, on a second glance she realised it was a small boy. The tiny child tripped on a root and went sprawling on the dirt. Staring up in to the hungry face of the snake, he curled himself in to a defensive ball and awaited sharp fangs to pierce his body.

Setting an arrow to the string, Kagome stepped out in to the clearing. Drawing the arrow back, she focussed her energy on the youkai before letting go. The arrow flew across the clearing as she readied another bolt to the string, before impaling itself in to the snake's head. The demon exploded, showering both her and the child in blood. She raced forward to pluck the jewel shard out of the remains before it could reform, glancing up just in time to see the tiny form of the boy run behind a tree.

Sitting down on a patch of grass not covered in blood, she placed her bow and arrows down beside her, far enough away not to pose a threat, but close enough to grab if needed. "You know," she spoke softly, "The moon sure is pretty tonight." A small head peeked around the tree. "Why don't you come and sit with me? I promise I won't hurt you." The boy slowly crept around to her side of the tree, his bottom lip beginning to tremble as he cautiously stepped towards her.

Breath caught in her throat as her eyes took in his dishevelled appearance. His clothes, if they could be considered that, were torn and bloody, his tiny body covered in bruises and abrasions. She took his hands in hers, and noticed tiny claws adorned his fingers. Long silvery hair framed his face, drawing attention to his bright amethyst eyes, and to the two tiny puppy ears twitched anxiously on top of his head.

"You're a hanyou right?" she asked him. He nodded in apprehension, waiting for her to strike him as so many others had done. "An inu hanyou?" Once again he nodded, water beginning to well, obscuring his beautiful eyes. "So's my best friend," she told him, "And you're so cute." Kagome pulled him in to a tight hug, careful to mind his battered body. Her hand reached up to brush the hair out of his face and swipe at the tears now falling down his face.

"I don't know about you," she told the tiny hanyou, "but I don't want to be out here all night, in case other youkai decide to pay a visit, especially since I'm drenched in blood. Why don't we head over to a hot spring and get cleaned up, and then find some shelter?" The hanyou weighed his options, run around in the dark and maybe find somewhere to stay the night, or follow a strange girl who offered him shelter. Normally he would've shied away from anyone, but there was something about this girl that drew him to her, and didn't she mention having a hanyou as a friend? With a slight nod of his head, Kagome grabbed her weapons on one hand, and scooped him up with the other. Cradling him on her hip, she headed back to the Bone-Eater's Well to collect her bag, hefting it onto her shoulder before continuing on to a hot spring she knew was in the area.

Dumping her things beside the spring she pouted, "May as well kill two birds with one stone," she told the tiny hanyou, "We're both covered in blood, and we'll have to wash our clothes anyway, so why not do both at the same time?" Pulling out her washing needs, she removed her shoes before wading out in to the hot water, the child still in her arms. Placing him on a rock, she removed her clothes, rubbing at the cloth until all the blood was gone. Throwing her clothing on to the bank, she picked the boy up, sitting him on her lap as she began to do the same for him.

Once his clothes were clean, she began to scrub his body with the mildest soap she had. "So tell me," She inquired, "what's your name?" The little boy stared up at her, as she squeezed a small amount of shampoo on to her palm, before lathering it in to his hair. "Kyo," he mumbled as she gently rinsed his hair out. "Well," she told him, "I'm Kagome. What were you doing out there all by yourself?" Kyo felt his tension slowly melt away as her fingers massaged some conditioner in to his scalp. "My dad died years ago, I never met him, but my mum, she died defending me from some villagers. that was a moon ago now, and I've been hunted ever since."

Pulling his tiny body in to a hug, she kissed both of his ears, "Not anymore Kyo," she told him, "Not anymore. I promise that you will never be hurt again." For the first time, Kyo began to cuddle back. He spent the rest of the time Kagome spent bathing herself studying her as she hummed softly. Stepping out of the water, Kagome wrapped a towel around her. She grabbed Kyo, wrapping a second towel around him, rubbing him dry. "Here," she told him as she handed him one of her shirts, "It's the best I have for now, I'll find you some clothes in the village tomorrow." Kyo slipped the shirt over his head, the hem falling down to his ankles. Kagome giggled as she realised how big the purple cloth was in comparison to his small frame. Pulling her own pyjamas on, Kagome packed everything else back in to her bag, tugging it on to her shoulders before lifting Kyo back in to her arms and striding towards Keade's hut.


	4. Hanyou meet Hanyou

Okay, I realise I forgot to add this to my initial chapter...where i normally put these stupid things...but meh...I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters in this story apart form Kyo...he's sooo cute...I jsut wanna hold him and smoosh him...but...yea...I'm kinda getting off track here.

The gist is...do not own...so do not sue

Enjoy!

She slowly peeked her head into the hut, Kyo now fast asleep in her arms. Miroku and Shippo were busy helping Keade build a fire while Sango cleaned her massive boomerang and Inuyasha sat against the wall, his eyes closed, hands in his sleeves. Carefully placing her bag against the wall, she silently stepped over to the 'sleeping' hanyou.

Sniffing the air, Inuyasha's nose was suddenly filled with Kagome's scent. Opening his eyes, he glanced up to see Kagome standing before him, clad in her puppy printed pyjamas. "Hey," she whispered, her hand absentmindedly stroking Kyo's soft hair. "Hey," Inuyasha replied. "I have something for you," she told him, her mouth twisting up into an impish grin. "Another of your strays?" he asked her as he stared pointedly at the child slumbering in her arms. "No," she told him, "This," she dropped her newly acquired jewel shard into his lap, "And he has no parents, I found him being chased by the snake youkai who had that shard, and I'm going to keep him. This is Kyo," she placed the slumbering hanyou into his arms, "would you please hold him while I make dinner? I'm making ramen."

Inuyasha was about to comment when a sudden cry of 'Kagome' cut him off. Kagome turned just in time to see Shippo launch himself into her now empty arms. The rest of the group soon began bombarding her with questions as she began to cook. Inuyasha just stared at the child now resting in his arms and was surprised to find that Kyo was an inu hanyou. Trust Kagome to take in another orphan, but somehow, the fact that she had adopted an inu hanyou made him feel warm inside. There was also something that drew him to the bundle in his arms, he just knew that Kyo wouldn't be as annoying as Shippo.

Kagome set the ramen to cook before walking back over to the two hanyous. "Hey," she whispered as she gently shook Kyo, "Time to wake up now, dinner's almost ready." The sleeping child slowly opened his eyes before leaping into her arms and burying his face in her neck. She turned to face the group, "I have someone for you all to meet," she told them, "This is Kyo, and he's going to be staying with us from now on," she spun the hanyou around so he could see everyone, "Kyo, I'd like you to meet Keade the village priestess, Miroku the monk, Shippo the kitsune, Sango the demon slayer and Kilala her kitty," Kyo's wide amethyst eyes wandered over the group, before Kagome spun around and he found himself facing a young man with long, silver hair, gleaming amber eyes and two white doggy-ears, "and this is Inuyasha." Said Hanyou gave Kyo a cocky smile.

The boy tilted his head to gaze up at Kagome, "Is this the inu hanyou you were talking about?" he asked. Kagome nodded, "And you say he's your best friend?" he asked softly. Kagome nodded again as Inuyasha blushed at being called her best friend. Kyo jumped out of her arms and walked over to Inuyasha, before lifting up one sleeve of Inuyasha's haori and began to sniff. Kyo dropped the material and walked back to Kagome, "I like him," he declared, promptly leaping into Kagome's arms.

Kagome shifted his weight to one hip as she began to serve dinner. She handed most of the group their dinner before handing Kyo a bowl with an extra large serving of ramen. Holding the bowl like it was made of glass, he slowly walked over to Inuyasha's side before sitting down. Kagome joined the hanyous with two bowls of ramen, one standard and one extra large, handing Inuyasha the extra large helping before sitting down on Kyo's other side. The child instantly put his food down, crawling on to Kagome's lap before picking it back up, slurping happily with his back resting on her chest. Kagome kissed the top of his head, between his ears before making a start on her own meal. Inuyasha watched the exchange with interest, pleased by her actions, before inhaling his ramen in record time.

Everyone else had finished their food while Kyo stared into his own bowl. He was full, but he'd only eaten half of what was there. "You don't have to eat it all Kyo," Kagome whispered, "I just loaded your bowl to make sure you'd eat enough." He stared at his bowl a little longer before offering it to the hanyou sitting beside them. Inuyasha blinked at him, taken back by little Kyo's actions. "I can't eat any more," the little hanyou stated, "are you still hungry Inuyasha?" Inuyasha gratefully accepted the ramen, giving the smaller hanyou a rare smile before inhaling the food.

Sango and Shippo began to clean up while Kagome brought out a hair brush and began to brush Kyo's silvery locks. Once his hair was soft and shiny, Kagome turned to Inuyasha who had been watching the entire process. "Would you like me to brush yours too?" she asked him, smiling cheekily at him. Kyo walked over to the now-blushing hanyou "Go on," he told him, "It feels really good, and Kagome's really gentle and she even rubs your ears." Staring into Kyo's pleading eyes, Inuyasha almost consented, until he realised they weren't alone. In fact, a lecherous monk and a very obnoxious kitsune were watching avidly. "No way, no how," he told them before firmly planting his back against the wall and closing his eyes.

Kagome seemed slightly hurt, but quickly pulled her sleeping bag out of her pack. "Come on Kyo," she told him as she rolled it out, "time for bed." She crawled into the bag, making room for him. Kyo stood just outside her bag, however, and stared down at her. "Kagome?" he asked softly, "can I call you mum?" Kagome beamed at his anxious face, "Of course you can," she told him, "now climb in and let's get some rest." Kyo snuggled in against her body, instantly falling asleep. Shippo soon joined them. Inuyasha watched them smiling softly to himself, 'maybe if she can accept a hanyou as a child, she could possibly accept one as her lover too. I'll wait and see.' Soon the wary protector fell into a light doze, still smiling faintly.

Please review. I love getting feedback, it helps my writing improve.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart!


	5. Breakfast buddies

Hey, it's me again.

I would like to take this opportunity to thank all the people who've reviewed my story so far. I feel so loved!

Nah, seriously, it's your reviews that keep me going. I love your feedback, and it makes me wanna write more, so I'd just like to thank every single person who's taken the time to read this fic so far, and that goes double for those who reviewed.

Enough from me, enjoy this chapter, and if you're good, I might just post chapter 6 early!

Kyo awoke feeling a loss of warmth. Glancing around, he saw Kagome bent over the fire making, what Kyo's nose told him, a delicious breakfast. Crawling out of bed, he walked over to her, wrapping his tiny arms around her. "G'morning Mummy," he mumbled between yawns. "Morning Kyo," she replied, "Why don't you take a seat, breakfast should be ready soon." Realising he wouldn't be able to claim his favourite seat, her lap, he immediately ran to the next best thing.

Inuyasha had been awake since Kagome had stirred. He'd smiled inwardly as he watched Kyo greet the miko. There was just something about Kagome that made him wish he could wrap his arms around her and never let go, but he was a hanyou, a filthy hanyou, and no one could ever love a hanyou. He'd all but given up on his dreams of a life with the miko, until Kyo came along. Seeing her with the inu hanyou gave him hope, and maybe one day he'd have the courage to tell her how he felt, but for now, he'd be content with being her best friend. He'd never had a best friend before Kagome came along, and if that meant watching as she gave her heart to someone else, he'd stay by her, even if he felt his own heart shatter in the process. The older hanyou was shaken out of his thoughts by two tiny hands on his leg. Glancing down, he just managed to see Kyo's tiny smile before the younger hanyou crawled into his lap.

Kagome began to divide the food, making sure that the hanyous received at least three times as much food as everyone else. Looking up, laughter began to bubble out of her uncontrollably. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, when she'd checked to make sure everyone was awake, she'd spied her two favourite boys in the most hilarious position. Kyo was now seated in Inuyasha's lap, both looking extremely stoic with their hands fisted in their sleeves. She was glad that Kyo had accepted Inuyasha as a friend, but to actually begin to mimic him was just hilarious. Hopefully the arrogant demon would set a better example for Kyo then he did for Shippo.

Kagome handed out the breakfast before settling down beside the two hanyous. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked timidly, hoping that a massive serving of ramen would make the hanyou more pliant to her thoughts. The hanyou raised his eyebrow and twitched his ears towards her, indicating that he was listening. "Could we take a walk after breakfast?" she asked, "I have a few things I want to discuss with you." Inuyasha's mind began to tick, taking a walk usually meant that he wouldn't like what she was about to say, but it also meant that if she was going to 'sit' him, it would hurt less if he hit grass, and his pride wouldn't suffer so much if there was no one else around. "Sure," he finally replied.

Breakfast was soon finished and Sango took over the cleaning. As a final thought Kagome bent down to Kyo's hight. "Kyo," she asked him, "Would you mind staying with Sango? You can play with Shippo and Kilala if you like." Kyo nodded his head sullenly before walking over to the slayer's side and sitting down. With a final glance over her shoulder at the now-depressed child, Kagome led Inuyasha to the Goshinboku.

Thanks again, and please review. Your words make all the difference and inspire me to write to the best of my ability.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	6. The Talk

Hi. It's me again. Thank you to the 69 reviews I've recieved so far, your words encourage and inspire me to write with passion.

I know you don't like reading these stupid comments at the beginning of the chapters, but I'd just like the opportunity to tell you all how much I appreciate your support for my works.

I'd also like to congratulate Yashaloves69 for guessing the content of this chapter, either you have psychic powers, or you're extremely in tune with my wavelength.

Due to an astounding number of reviews, I decided to update WAY earlier then normal as a way of showing you how much I value your support and opinions. Thank you to all, and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it.

Inuyasha stood under the tree, watching the miko sceptically. "So what'd u want to talk about?" he asked her, folding his arms in front of him as he leant against the rough bark. "Well," she replied, "I actually wanted to ask if we could refrain from shard hunting for a while." Inuyasha was about to comment when she cut him off, "I'm not asking to go back home or anything like that, I just wanted to spend some time getting Kyo settled first. I mean, he lost his parents recently, it's a lost to deal with and I want to make sure he's properly clothed and that he learns to accept and trust us before we take him any where near any demons."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped, this was not what he'd been expecting, but he was still moved by her acceptance of her newly found 'mother' title. He nodded his agreement. Part of him wished that someone like Kagome had been around when he was younger, maybe then he wouldn't have had so much pain and suffering in his youth. "I know that while I can love him and care for him like a mother should," she continued, "I can't teach him what he needs to learn." Inuyasha now gave the girl his undivided attention. "I was kind of hoping that you, being the big, brave, strong demon that you are, would do me a favour and teach him how to hunt, how to fight, how to survive."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing, not only did she call him big, brave and strong, but she was also asking him to step into the role of un-official father. His chest began to fill with pride, he already felt attached to the boy and had already been planning on training him, but for her to ask him made him feel important. Needed. "It's okay, you don't have to," she told him, "I know I'm basically asking you to step in as a father, but I really think you'd make the best role model for him." Inuyasha cupped her cheek in one clawed hand, forcing her to look at him. "Do you want me to?" He asked. She nodded slightly. His hand dropped from her face as he pulled her into his warm embrace, his face nestled into the crook of her neck. "You know," he told her, "We're going to have to get some proper clothes for our son. Not those rags those sack-stitchers at the village make, proper clothes." Kagome pulled away from the warmth of his body, eyes wide as she studied the hanyou. "You mean it?" she asked. He nodded. "Thank you so much," she squealed as she threw her arms around his neck, "You go tell the others where we're going, I'll go grab Kyo." The excited miko kissed his cheek before dashing off to the village, leaving a rather dazed and blushing hanyou behind.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I do update regularly, but if I reach 100 reviews, I promise to post the next chapter immediately.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	7. Inuyahsa's Rules

Wow! You guys are great! When I asked for 100 reviews, I didn't expect you all to reply so fast!

Well, congratulations, and as promised, here is chapter 7.

Kyo was still sitting in Keade's hut when the faint scent of jasmines reached his nose. Leaping to his feet, he ran out the door and down the street, heading towards the origin of the smell. His eyes scanned the crowd, searching for the person the scent belonged to, when he finally saw her. Tearing towards her, racing through the see of legs, he launched himself into her arms screaming 'Mummy'.

Kagome braced herself just in time to support the excited hanyou. Cradling the young boy in her arms, she walked back to the hut to gather her bag. In the time it took to pack the items she deemed necessary, Inuyasha had informed the others of their departure and was now leaning against the doorway, gazing at the miko and her son. "You ready to go?" she asked as she stood and turned to face him. "Yeah," he replied, "I'll meet you outside, I just want to talk to Kyo before we leave." Hoisting the bag on to her shoulder she walked outside to talk to Sango.

Inuyasha bent down to Kyo's level. "Before we go anywhere," he told him, "There are three rules you have to follow. The first rule is, if we meet a smelly, mangy wolf by the name of Koga, you can taunt him all you like, but leave the fight to me. If you can distract Kagome from 'sitting' me long enough to kill that flea-bag it would be appreciated. Also if you can find a way to remove the jewel shards from his legs without being hurt, do it.

"The second rule is, if we meet a youkai who travels with a toad demon, a child and looks like there's a massive branch stuck up his butt, feel free to tell him how feminine he looks with all that make up. You can also pull his tail, hurl mud, or anything else that'll make him mad, but stay out of his line of sight, and out of his line of fire. Leave the fight to me, but you can beat the hell out of the stupid toad all you like, but be careful of the wooden staff he carries.

"The final and most important rule is, no matter what happens, you must protect Kagome at all costs, from demons, humans and especially from Miroku's wandering right hand. You think you can follow those?" Kyo nodded eagerly. "Oh," Inuyasha continued, "one more thing, you can't repeat this conversation to anyone. You got that?" Kyo nodded again. "Good kid," he told him, "Now, let's go find your mummy before she gets herself into too much trouble." Kyo snickered softly as he followed Inuyasha out of the hut, now he knew why he liked him so much, how could he not like anyone so dedicated to protecting his mum? Now if only he could find his mummy a good mate, then he'd have a family again. 'Or then again,' he thought as he glanced up at Inuyasha, 'maybe he wouldn't have to look that far at all.'

Thank you all for your support, but I do have one small favour to ask.

When my friend heard how many reviews I'd recieved, she bet me I couldn't get 135!

I will post the next chapter in about a week's time, but if u help me prove her wrong, I'll post immediately.

I love you all. Thank you for reading and ESPECIALLY for reviewing. When I wrote this I never thought it would be read by so many.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	8. The beginning of an adventure

Wow, such an overwhelming responce! Well, as promised, here's chapter 8, and as a special bonus, for your outstanding responce, I'm going to add chapter 9 as well!

Congratulations, we sure showed my friend, and thank you all!

Inuyasha stalked over to Kagome, Kyo bouncing at his heels. "Come on wench," he told her, "Let's go." Kagome sighed at his name for her, she wished he'd call her by her name, but still, 'wench' was better then some of the things he'd called her. She waved goodbye to Sango and Shippo as she followed the two hanyous into the forest.

"We should reach the village by nightfall," Inuyasha told her, "We'll spend the night there, then move on to the demon seamstress's cave tomorrow morning. It might take her a while to make the clothes, but the whole trip should only take four days." Kagome nodded her head, shifting her pack slightly, "I packed about two weeks worth of ramen," she told him, "which means, with you two, it'll only last about four days." Inuyasha's ears perked at the mention of ramen, glancing over at the miko. She shifted the pack once more.

Inuyasha reached over and slid the bag from her back, sticking his arms through the straps. "I'll take it," he told her, "You carry Kyo." Kagome smiled, knowing that this was as much of a gentleman as Inuyasha would ever show. The little hanyou immediately leapt into Kagome's arms, nuzzling his face into her neck before drifting off into a deep sleep. Glancing over at the pair, Inuyasha started wishing that he was the one pressing his face into Kagome's soft hair. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he strode ahead, his ears twitching around for signs of any hostile youkai as they continued their journey in a comfortable silence.

I hope you enjoy this, and may your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	9. Hunting practise

Now, a lot of people have been asking for longer chapters, and I hope this satisfies.

The sun was beginning to set as the trio reached the edge of the village. Knowing that there was no way they'd be able to rent a room at the inn without Miroku's falsehoods, Inuyasha quickly found a clearing they could use for the night. Setting the bag down, Inuyasha began to gather firewood when Kagome touched his shoulder. "I can do that," she told him, "I'll gather the firewood and make the fire if you want to take Kyo out for hunting lessons. It's best for him to learn while we actually have supplies, that way if he doesn't manage to catch something we won't go hungry." Inuyasha nodded, he could see the reason to her logic, it would also take the pressure off Kyo and make him relax. "I'll boil some water for ramen just in case."

Kagome walked off to a nearby stream, filling a couple of large pots with water before returning to camp in time to see her two hanyous disappear into the increasing dark. Walking around the immediate vicinity of their camp, she began to collect firewood and kindling, returning to base often to relieve herself of the dead wood's weight before rushing off to gather more. Once she was certain she had enough to last well through the night, the miko set about arranging the logs and stones before lighting the kindling. Kagome sat back and watched as the flames steadily grew to a decent cooking size before setting one pot of water to boil.

Inuyasha disliked the idea of leaving Kagome alone, so he made sure that they hunted within earshot of the camp. After giving Kyo a quick lesson in hunting he leapt into a tree to watch the pup while his ears twitched to take in each of Kagome's steps. The tiny hanyou sniffed the area, his ears moving like radar scanning the foliage for any trace of movement. The two fluffy appendages suddenly peaked, a pair of rabbits were snuffling at a tree a few meters away.

Careful to keep downwind of them, Kyo softly padded towards them. Their noses twitched nervously as he crept closer. Inuyasha followed the boy's progress with his eyes, it had taken Kyo longer to find the rabbits, but for his first hunt, he was doing well. Once he was as close as possible to his prey without them noticing him, Kyo pounced. He took one down with a quick swipe of his claws, but due to sheer luck, the other moved at the last moment. Seeing the threat, the second bunny took off into the dark. Kyo began to give chase but soon lost it.

Kyo stalked sullenly back to his kill, only to find Inuyasha standing above it with the second rabbit in his hand. His eyes widened in shock, he hadn't even sensed the older hanyou move. Inuyasha held the rabbit out to Kyo, "Not bad," he told him, "for your first go. You still have a lot to learn, but that'll come with practise. Now let's gut these before we take them back. Kagome tends to gag if she sees me do it, either that or she cries for the 'poor bunny'." Inuyasha proceeded to teach Kyo how to clean his kills, stripping the carcasses of their fur and insides.

The boys returned back to camp following the enticing aroma of Kagome's cooking. Kyo proudly handed her his 'kills'. "Would you prefer them straight," she asked, "Or do you want me to marinate them." Inuyasha thought for a moment, rummaging through the supplies Kagome had beside her. "Do we have the stuff to make the sauce with the honey?" he asked. Kagome nodded, after realising how partial Inuyasha was to Teriyaki she'd made sure to pack the necessary ingredients. "Then can we have them marinated?" he asked.

Inuyasha began to tear the rabbits into thin slices as Kagome prepared the sauce. Kyo watched, fascinated as they moved around each other, neither doubling back or attempting to do the same thing as the other. Kagome passed Inuyasha the sauce while he grabbed a pan. Inuyasha threw the meat into the pan before adding the honey and soy mixture. As he began to cook the meat, Kagome added the noodles to the boiling water. As the meat sizzled over the fire, Inuyasha grabbed bowls and chopsticks, handing them to Kagome as she stirred the pasta. The miko ladled the noodles into the bowls, then passed them to the hanyou, who added the meat to the pasta, before drizzling the remaining sauce over the noodles, while Kagome laid the chopsticks on the side of the bowls.

Inuyasha handed out the Teriyaki rabbit while Kagome packed away the ingredients. Once they were all seated, Kyo took residence on Kagome's lap before they all began enjoying their meal. Dinner ended quickly and Kagome took Kyo off to have a bath on one side of a large outcrop of rocks while Inuyasha washed the dishes on the other. Inuyasha finished before Kagome and Kyo and had a quick bath while Kagome washed Kyo. Both finished around the same time and returned to camp. Inuyasha began to pack the bowls and pan away while Kagome pulled out her sleeping bag and pillow, unrolling it on the forest floor. Tucking Kyo in, she walked up to Inuyasha, briefly tweaking his ear as she bid him good night before joining Kyo, kissing his forehead, then falling asleep almost instantly. Inuyasha crept silently over to the pair, his lips lightly brushing her cheek as he murmured a soft good night, before leaping into a tree to sleep.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating in about a week or so, but if I recieve 200 reviews, I will post immediately.

I've also decided to start a little game. For the next few chapters, I'd like you all to tell me who you think the 'seamtress' is.I'll even give you a clueto help you out.

She is from a well known anime, but not from Inuyasha.

Happy guessing, I'm interested to see who will guess this right.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	10. Dawning of a Demon

Okay! Me again, and let me just say...WOW! You make me feel so loved! 181 reviews in only 19 days! is that some kind of record or something?

Well, you've been asking for the next installment, and I think that 181 deserves this.

Also, a very happy birthday to AngelEyes1223, who will be celebrating her birthday on tuesday! Happy birthday sweety, consider this my present to you!

I'm still running my game, and there will be a prize to the person/people to guess correctly. The game is:

Guess the identity of the Demon Seamstress.

The clues are, she isn't from Inuyasha, but she is from another well-watched anime. The other clue, she's owned by the wonderful women of clamp.

Inuyasha awoke just before the first rays of sunlight kissed the horizon. He loved the way the colours slowly rippled across the sky, never actually reaching a definite colour. It had been one of the few things he could count on to shed even a touch of joy to his weary flesh, but that had all changed one fateful day a little over three years ago, when Kagome had removed the arrow that bound him to the Goshinboku.

The memories of that day were still fresh in his mind. He remembered the anger that boiled in his veins when he first saw her. He'd thought she was Kikyo, the one who had killed him, and had been more then ready to return the favour, but he knew, deep down, he could never have brought himself to actually harm her.

Sometimes he really didn't understand why Kagome had stayed by his side so long. In the beginning, Inuyasha had been rude, cold and distant, but her warmth and light had melted the icy shell around his heart. She stole his pain and sorrow and replaced it with friendship and love. Because of her, he had a pack, a family. In truth, it was the oddest pack in the history of inu youkai, but it was his, and he wouldn't change a single member for anything. They accepted him for who he was, not what he was, they fought as hard as any youkai and he was proud to be associated with them.

Kagome...she looked so much like Kikyo in the beginning, but now, to him, they couldn't be more different. He had always loved Kikyo, but now he had to wonder, did she love him for who he was, or what he could become. When Kagome entered his life, he had something to compare her to. Kagome's eyes were filled with fire and passion, while Kikyo's held cold conviction. Kikyo was graceful, proper, almost austere, she viewed the world with a critical eye, her movements carefully calculated. Kagome was a complete klutz, she couldn't take two steps without tripping on something, but she had a bubbly nature that drew people to her, and her laughter was infectious. She gave him hope when things seemed impossible, and inspired the strength needed to fight, even with un-counterable odds stacked against them. Inuyasha had realised long ago where his heart lay, but he knew he would never be able to love her freely until Kikyo was laid to rest. In a way, he had to thank Naraku, for if it weren't for his desire to defile the Shikon Jewel, Kikyo would've never died, and he would've never met Kagome.

The first rays of sunlight crept over his face. Sighing he silently leapt down from his tree branch to land softly beside the miko who held his heart. Inuyasha knelt down next to her, gently shaking her shoulder. "Good morning," she yawned, slowly stretching the kinks out of her body. "Good morning," he replied, gently ruffling her hair, "Come on, the sooner we get moving the sooner we reach the seamstress." Kagome sighed, she hadn't had to use the subduing spell for a few months, except for the times Koga decided to drop by, and when she wanted to go home. They had come to an understanding, finally. Kagome had actually offered to remove the necklace, but Inuyasha had refused, so Kagome agreed only to use it when absolutely necessary, and in return, Inuyasha had become decidedly friendlier, he even gave her gentle wake up calls, but only if they travelled alone.

Inuyasha began to stoke the fire, bringing the flame to a decent heat. He remembered the day she'd offered to remove the stupid necklace he'd grown to hate. The hanyou had been sorely tempted to have her take it off, but no matter how much pain it caused to his body and pride, he couldn't do it. The subduing charm was the first thing that had ever connected him to the excitable miko, and he wouldn't trade that bond for anything. Of course, he could never tell her that wearing it made him feel closer to her, so he'd instead opted for a way to stop his demon side from hurting her, even though he knew it never would. His demon side could be uncontrollable and blood-thirsty, but he'd learnt that his demon side already regarded Kagome as his mate and would never raise a claw against her. He might try and dominate the miko, but all it would take would be a single tear from the girl and his demonic side automatically switched into comfort mode.

He couldn't understand how one woman could hold so much power over him. He would move the heavens and earth if it would make her smile. Her laughter gave him wings, but one tear made his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. A single touch, and his heart beat a million miles and hour, and when she left him for her own era, he sunk into depression.

Kagome sat down by his side, Kyo in her arms, and ramen in her hands. Inuyasha smiled cockily, no matter how much control she had over him, she still bantered to his every whim, especially where ramen was concerned. Gazing at her face as she began to cook the ramen he made a decision, next time he saw Kikyo, he would end it.

They ate their breakfast in silence before packing everything away. Inuyasha threw the backpack over his shoulders while Kagome scooped Kyo into her arms before setting out. They headed past the village and began to climb a mountain. Inuyasha crouched down for Kagome to climb on, settling Kyo inside his haori, before leaping off the mountain path and jumping through the almost impassable forest crowning the mountainside, before stopping in front of the mouth of a small cave.

I hope you enjoyed this little interlude, next chapter, find out the identy of the seamstress, so if you want to win the prize, get your guesses in quickly.

I'd also like to point out that Inuyasha's view does change a bit throughout the story due to his own insecurities. When things are great, he knows his heart, when they're not, he begins to doubt.

I do post regularly, but I will update quicker if I reach 215. (Yes, your love has turned me into the one thing I thought I would never become...a review bitch!) So please, give me your loving (in the form of words of course) because I seriously need a fix!

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	11. The Demon Seamstress

Wow! okay...224...that was extremely unexpected!

Well, the competition has officially closed, and now I suppose it's time for you all to learn the identity of the seamstress! I'd just like to thank everyone who had a go, even if you didn't win, at least you took a chance.

Kagome slipped off Inuyasha's back and placed her pack on the ground before being tackled from behind. Inuyasha had to stuff his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing as he watched his miko struggle with a slender young woman. He finally relented to help the fallen woman, who was now getting her cheeks pinched by her attacker, with the occasional squeal of 'kawaii'.

Inuyasha grabbed the woman by the neck of her kimono and lifted her off the ground, turning her to face the miko. "Kagome," he told her, "This is Tomoyo Daidoji, the Demon Seamstress, Tomoyo, this is Kagome." He placed the girl's feet gently down on the earth, before she whipped around to embrace him. Inuyasha had just enough time to pull Kyo out of his haori before his ribcage began to protest rather painfully.

"Inuyasha," Tomoyo cried, "Long time no see. I see you finally got rid of the ice maiden and found a real girl. Nice choice of mate by the way, I approve, she's super kawaii." Her eyes raked over the bundle being held at arms length. "Oh," she exclaimed, "Now he's doubly kawaii. I can't believe you Inuyasha, you have a mate and a pup, and you never once bothered to invite me for a visit."

Kagome stood and relieved the flustered hanyou of the child, cuddling Kyo close to her chest as Inuyasha used his newly freed hand to wrap around Tomoyo's mouth, holding it shut. "Firstly Tomoyo," he growled, "She ain't my mate. She's one of the pack I travel with. Secondly, he's not mine, Kagome found him, he's an orphan but accepted Kagome as his new mother. Thirdly, this is Kyo, we came to get him some proper clothes. Now are you gonna help us or not?"

Tomoyo blinked, taking in everything he'd just said as he removed his hand. "Kawaii," she squealed, "Of course I'll do it, I'd love to. You know I'll do anything for my favourite hanyou, but if she's not your mate, can I have you?" Inuyasha almost fell over in shock, he knew she liked him, but they had known each other for years, his father had brought him to her as a pup to be fitted for his haori, but this was just insane. "You know," he replied, "I think Kyo's really excited about getting some decent clothes." The seamstress immediately forgot everything except her sewing, quickly taking the tiny hanyou's measurements before rushing off into her cave to her loom.

Inuyasha turned to his companions, "Come on," he told them as he strode into the cave, "This cave's deeper then you think. The guest rooms are at the back, along with a hot spring among other things." With the promise of a long hot bath, Kagome hurried after the hanyou, Kyo bundled in her arms.

Tomoyo, it seems, had been expecting them, because there was fresh bedding in one room, but she obviously had a wicked streak to her, for there was only one bed. Kagome dropped her bag, quickly grabbing her bathing needs before carrying Kyo off towards the hot spring. Inuyasha busied himself with making dinner while he waited for them to return.

Kagome and Kyo returned to the smell of ramen. Kagome couldn't help smiling. She'd finally grown tired of making ramen every night and taught Inuyasha how to make it so he wouldn't have to wake her if he grew hungry during the night. Leaning against the doorframe she watched him work. She loved the way his hair glistened in the moonlight, how his eyes seemed to sparkle. She loved everything about him, from his nonchalant ways to his twitching dog ears, she loved it all and would never dream of changing a single hair on him. Her skin tingled at the thought of his tender human side, while her blood burnt for the possessive nature of his demon side, but it was the hanyou she'd released from the Goshinboku that made her heart pound.

Inuyasha felt her presence behind him and turned to find her smiling at him, a glazed look in her eyes, Kyo's head buried in her neck. A wicked grin spread over his face, giving him a wild, predatory look as he slowly stalked towards her. Once he stood behind her, he wrapped an arm around her waist as he placed his chin on her neck. His other hand then set to work, targeting all her most ticklish spots. Kagome broke into fits of laughter as she struggled to free herself from his clutches, but his demon strength kept her pinned to his chest. "Come on wench," he growled softly, "Dinner's ready." He gently swept her legs out form under her and carried the miko over to the fire, and the waiting dinner.

He set her down before plonking himself down next to her handing her the food for Kyo and herself, then started on his own helping, which she noticed was considerably larger. Giggling, she ate her dinner, as Kyo and Inuyasha inhaled theirs. Inuyasha collected the used bowls and walked off to wash up and bathe. Kagome took the time to speak to Tomoyo.

Seeing the seamstress bent over her loom, the miko stopped to watch her work. "Come in," Tomoyo told her softly, "You wish to see me about something, so come in and talk." The miko entered hesitantly, "Well," she began timidly, "There's the party that I was kind of hoping to go to in a little under a month, but it's a dressy sort of party and I was wondering if you could make a dress for me. Something good enough to wear to a party, but also serviceable so I can fight demons in it."

Tomoyo smiled, "I have the perfect design," she told her, "Now, why don't you tell me about this party while I make it?" Kagome watched her fingers flick across the loom as she began to tell Tomoyo about her time, "…and Halloween would be the perfect time to take Inuyasha to a party in my time, because everyone goes around in costume as ghouls and goblins, so his darling doggy-ears and robes wouldn't seem out of place. That, and I was kind of hoping he would be my date to the Halloween dance." Tomoyo smiled, this girl had already healed the hanyou's heart, she knew Kagome wouldn't break it. "Go to bed now," Tomoyo whispered, "I will have it made by morning, then I expect you to come see me to make sure it fits." Kagome nodded before rushing back to her room.

Kagome walked in to find Inuyasha tucking Kyo in for the night. She tousled his hair as she passed him to crawl into bed as well. They bid each other good night and Inuyasha began to head for outside. "Inuyasha," she called out, "You know, this bed is big enough for the both of us. You can join us if you want to." The hanyou nodded once before continuing outside. Once he stepped outside, he was startled to find Tomoyo sitting beside him. "You wish she was don't you?" Tomoyo asked casually. Inuyasha glanced at her inquiringly. "Kagome," she replied, "she's not your mate, but you wish she was." Inuyasha grunted non-commitedly. "I can see it in your eyes," she continued, "Everytime she's in the room, they get a certain lustre. She cares about you greatly, if you want her that much, why not ask her? I doubt she'd say no."

Inuyasha stared at the seamstress, blushing heavily, "Even if I did want her," he whispered, "I can't. I have a duty I need to fulfil." Tomoyo smacked his head, making sure she hit him for all she was worth as she glared daggers at him. "If this 'duty' has anything to do with that 'ice maiden'," she growled, "Then I don't give a damn and nor should you. Are you really going to give up on a chance at happiness, a chance at true love, for that heartless cow?" The hanyou sighed, "I know I have to end it, but somehow, with all our history, I know I won't have the strength to do it."

Tomoyo stood, brushing herself off as she turned to head inside, "I thought that your 'duty' was to kill Naraku and avenge her death. You've already accomplished that, now it's time to lay her to rest and move on. You have an amazing woman and a cute child inside there waiting for you, sure it's a ready-made family, but it always has room for expansion, so what are you still doing out here?" Inuyasha smiled at her before leaping to his feet and rushing inside. He crept into the bedding beside Kagome as silently as possible. Gazing at the young maiden, he couldn't help but stare at her lips. Leaning over her slightly, he captured hers with his in a brief kiss. Pulling away he heard he whisper his name as she snuggled closer to his warmth. Smiling, he draped his arm over her slim body, wrapping it around her waist, drawing her closer to him. His head buried itself into her hair, allowing her intoxicating scent to send him into a peaceful slumber.

Okay, now for the competition. Congratulations to the following:

starwarsmonkey

Lin-ko

Black Roses 2 Red

You guessed correctly, Tomoyo of CardCaptors Sakura (and of Tsubasa) was the demon Seamstress.

I'd also like to take the opportunity to thank:

Hands off the hanyou

Photographing Poetry

Julietmoon

Sesshomaro15

for their guesses.

Now, I do post regularly, but will update as soon as humanly possible (remember I do go to work so I'm not going to be onthe computer all the time) if I receive 260 reviews.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	12. Morning fluff and a Miko's tears

Okay! Hello my lovelies. I hope you're all having a great weekend. Now lets see if I can make it better!

For the record...I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters created by the wonderful women of clamp!

Kagome rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she began to wake up. A sense of warmth and security enveloped her body and she never wanted to move for fear of losing it, but she knew that she'd have to get up eventually. Carefully, she began to sit up, trying not to disturb Kyo, but she had barely moved when she felt herself being pulled back down. Trying again, she was brought down more forcefully until her back was firmly pressed against something rather solid.

Glancing down her body, she found a strong arm wrapped tightly around her waist. There was also a red-clad leg entwined with her legs rather possessively. She began to gently ease herself out of the vice-like grip only to be stopped by two canine fangs pressing the flesh between her shoulder and neck softly. The arm and leg then shifted to gain a better grip on her body, before bringing her back against the solid mass, fangs still holding her. Giddiness overtook her senses as a tongue began to lap at her skin, making small circles around the fangs. Sighing softly to herself, Kagome relaxed, resigned to the fact that she wouldn't be able to leave before Inuyasha woke up.

Kagome had fallen back into a deep sleep by the time Inuyasha began to stir. His face began to grow hot as he realised the position he was in. Quickly withdrawing his tongue and fangs, he began the arduous task of detangling is leg from hers, before sliding it off her body entirely. Just as he had finally removed his arm from her waist, Kagome rolled over in her sleep, seeking his body heat. Inuyasha moved quickly, narrowly missing being pinned to the bed by her body. He sat down by the fire, setting to work about making some ramen, glad to be spared the embarrassment of being caught in that particular position, completely unaware of the two violet eyes that had been awake the whole time, watching both adults. Content in his choice of mate for Kagome, Kyo closed his eyes and snuggled back into his mother's arms.

Kyo woke Kagome when he smelt breakfast. They ate quickly, while Kagome continually shot inquiring looks at Inuyasha, who refused to even look at her. 'He must be thinking about our positions this morning' Kagome thought, 'He can't even look at me. He must be really embarrassed about it. I bet he wouldn't be embarrassed if it'd been him and Kikyo. He probably wishes it was Kikyo he'd woken up next to and not me. He was probably even dreaming of her, that's why he held me like that, he thought I was Kikyo.' Placing her bowl down, Kagome stood, walking out the door before anyone could stop her, heading for Tomoyo's workshop. Inuyasha and Kyo glanced at her bowl only to find it was mostly full. 'Oh crap.'

"Come in," rang Tomoyo's voice before Kagome had even reached the door. It wasn't until she'd reached the safety of the workroom that the miko allowed the tears that had been threatening to fall, flow in rivers down her face. Sensing that something was wrong, Tomoyo turned to face the girl, before rushing over to pull her into a hug. "You tell me everything that happened," Tomoyo told her, "I want to know every single, tiny detail." Sniffing, Kagome began to swipe at her tears, "I'm such a fool," she sobbed, "How can I even think about him ever liking me when I know he'll never be able to forget her. I know I'll never be as strong, or as powerful or as pretty as her, which is why he should be with her, but I just can't help hoping that he could see those things in me. She's known him longer, she was his first love, his only love, I'm just the stupid klutz who broke the jewel. I'm sorry, I should've never asked you to make that dress. It's not like he'd actually let me go back to my time to wear it anyway, he'd just complain that I was taking time away from finding all the shards, but that's the only reason he stays with me. The stupid shards, once we've collected them all, he'll either become full demon, or go to hell with Kikyo, and I'll go back to my time, with or without Kyo, hoping that one day my heart will forget he ever existed, but knowing it never will."

Tomoyo stroked the girl's hair, comforting her with soothing sounds. "Why don't you try the dress on anyway," Tomoyo told her, "Even if you can't wear it to your party, you never know when you might need a nice outfit." She handed Kagome a bundle of cloth. "Besides, I've known Inuyasha far longer then you, or that ice maiden have," Tomoyo continued, "And if this dance means that much to you, I know he'll let you go. Now dry those eyes and turn, I want to see the full effect." Kagome, now in the Seamstress's creation, began to twirl slowly. "Perfect," the demoness told her, "Now take it off and I'll wrap it up for you so Inuyasha won't find it, and you will go to the ball, even if I have to beat his head in first." Kagome giggled as she handed the clothes back. "I think I'll head outside for a while," Kagome told her, "Maybe some archery will help ease some anger." Gripping her bow and quiver, Kagome stalked outside to find a decent sized clearing to practise.

I'm such a naughty little pixie, making Inuyasha cuddle Kagome subconsciously...but it was justtoo damned cute to resist.

I hope you all enjoyed that, and for me to post the next chapter...let's say 300 reviews!

Thank you and Goodnight.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	13. The breaking of two hearts

Wow! Okay, fantastic responce for only one day, which I will reward with this new instalment!

Before I let you read this next chapter I have a couple of house-cleaning items I need to clear up.

First! I know Inuyasha is a tad OOC, but remember, he's been with Kagome for three years. She's bound to have softened him up quite a bit by this stage.

Second! No Kagome is NOT pregnant. (Everyone breathes a sigh of relief) All Inu did was hold her close. (If only he would hold me like that...well no...if he held me like that I'd want him to do quite a few other things to me which would result 'hopefully' with a little Kyo of my own.)

Last! I beg forgivness in advance for those who may decide to throw numerous household items at me for the content of this next chapter!

Inuyasha's gaze kept wandering from the barely eaten food, to the doorway, and back again. His ears drooped, knowing that he had somehow managed to cause her pain. Glancing at the remaining ramen in his own bowl, he pushed it away, unable to take another bite because of the weeping in his heart. He was just about to go out and find the young miko and find out what went wrong, when his head snapped to the side, pain flaring in his cheek.

The hanyou stared up to find an immensely angry demoness standing above him, her hand poised for another slap. "What did you do?" she demanded through gritted teeth as she brought her hand down violently to his other cheek. "I don't know," he whined, his ears drooping even further, "Everything was fine when she woke up, then half-way through breakfast she just put her bowl down and stormed out. If I knew what was wrong she'd be sitting with us right now." Tomoyo nodded, "She said something about needing to go for a walk," she told him, "And something about archery." Inuyasha stood and ran out the door, Kyo and Tomoyo trailing behind him.

Kagome stood, firing shot after shot at a scrap of material she'd tied around a tree at the far end of the clearing, unaware of the three sets of eyes watching her. "She looks mad," Inuyasha stated, "Maybe we should send Kyo out first just in case she's in the mood for 'Purified Inuyasha'." Tomoyo cuffed his head, giving him a glare that said 'coward'. "Okay, okay," he told them, "I'll go."

Leaving the safety of the bushes, the hanyou crept closer to the angry miko. "Kagome," he called softly. The girl spun around to face him, the arrow she'd already notched to the string sent flying, out of surprise, when she saw his face, to disintegrate the tree behind him. "Whoa," He cried, "You're mad, I get it, but did you really need to try to kill me?" Kagome stared at the hanyou, wide-eyed. "I am so sorry," she whispered, "I didn't realise you were behind me, and then you startled me and...and...and this is all your fault. You brought that on yourself. You don't just go creeping around behind people, especially when they're wielding a weapon, and SCARE them, so don't you dare pin that on me."

Inuyasha felt his anger kick into overdrive. "Me?" he screamed back, "I came out here to find out why you were so angry, that you didn't even touch your breakfast wench. You're always complaining, or getting yourself hurt, or running back to your own time, I don't know why I even bother with you." He felt a sense of triumph as he gazed at the miko. Her fiery temper began to burn with a passion. As much as Inuyasha hated her to be mad at him, he always thought that anger made her look sexier.

"Well," she screamed back, "I never asked you to bring me here you know. I could've easily taken Kilala, and if I'm such a burden, maybe I should just leave." Inuyasha glared back at her, his anger escalating to dangerous levels. He bared his teeth, letting out an angry growl. "Yeah," he growled at her, "Well maybe you should." Kagome exploded, "Fine," she cried, pulling out her bottle of jewel shards and throwing them at his feet, "Maybe I should. I obviously can't do anything right, so maybe you should just go ask Kikyo to help you. I know she's stronger, smarter and more powerful then I am, so you should stop wasting you time, hanging around with me, and go find her." Inuyasha's pride refused to let her have the last word, "Well maybe I should," he hollered back, "At least she wouldn't keep disappearing for days at a time, and at least she'd be useful in a fight."

The hanyou prepared himself for the 'sitting' of a lifetime, but it never came. He risked a glance at the girl, but what he saw shattered his heart. His ears drooped, and he immediately regretted his words. Inuyasha had never seen her like this before. Her fighting spirit was gone, all the anger had dissipated, a haunting pain dimmed her eyes. She looked so...broken. "I'm never going to be good enough for you," she whispered to herself, "Am I?"

Two white, dog ears twitched. He knew he wasn't meant to hear that last part, but he had, and it resonated dissonantly through his body. 'How could she even think that she, a miko, a creature of light, couldn't be good enough?' he wondered, 'Unless...she couldn't possible like me, could she?' "What?" he asked, hoping for some sort of sign that prove him right. He prayed with every fibre of his being that she cared for him, even half as much as he loved her.

Kagome breathed soft relief. She'd forgotten about his perfect hearing, but was glad he hadn't heard her last statement, it came too close to her feelings for him. "Nothing," she muttered, "Come on Kyo, we're leaving." She walked past the hanyou to the two standing in the bushes. Tomoyo handed Kagome her bag and a package containing Kyo's clothes. She swung the bag over her shoulders and walked off into the forest, Kyo trailing half-heartedly behind her.

Inuyasha stood, to shocked and shattered to move as he followed her progress with his ears. Then it hit him, the one thing he hated most in the world. Salt. Kagome was crying, and he was the cause. His ears flattened themselves to his skull as he fought against tears. He lifted his head to gaze at Tomoyo. "I really stuffed up didn't I?" he asked sullenly.

Okay! I did ask for forgiveness in advance. This naughty little pixie is truely sorry, but SERIOUSLY PEOPLE, I couldn't let them get together so soon. It would be the end of my story!

Now to leave you all in suspense, will Inu appologise to Kagome? Will Kagome stumble her way into a rat's nest of problems? Will Kyo have to play the 'knight in shining armour'? How the HELL should I know?

Okay...so maybe I do know what's written in the next chapter...but for you to find out too...I'll need 340 reviews! (I'm such a review bitch...but please...I'm addicted to your loving...so be gentle with me and give me a hit?)

Until next time,

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	14. Blinding tears

Wow! fantastic responces guys! You definitely deserve this!

Enjoy!

Kagome trudged on towards the village they had passed yesterday, Kyo dragging his feet behind her. 'How could this happen?' the tiny hanyou thought to himself, 'What had caused this fight? Was there another factor he hadn't considered in his equation? He noticed Inuyasha's affection towards his mother, so why hadn't she? It was so obvious that they liked each other, so what was in the way, preventing them from admitting it?' Thoughts kept pouring through the child's head, but one kept continually popping up, 'Inuyasha better fix this, and soon.' Without the stubborn hanyou, his plans for gaining a father would be shattered.

The miko caught her foot on a stray root, bringing her crashing to the ground. A sharp pain lanced through her ankle. Checking the sore foot, she noticed the beginnings of swelling. Damn, she'd managed to twist it. Wincing as she stood, Kagome began to limp, taking as much weight off that leg as possible.

Kagome continued to stride blindly, as her tears obscured her view, causing her to walk straight into a tree. The tree's arms quickly wrapped themselves around her, preventing her from falling, and pulling her close. She blinked away her tears and stared up into Inuyasha's face, momentarily taking in his drooping puppy ears and the dull, muddy gold of his eyes before he pulled her into a tight embrace, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered into her ear, "I didn't mean to say those things. I just got angry. You're not useless, you're strong and brave. You've saved me, multiple times, with your arrows, when we face Sesshomaru, and Naraku, and your the one who always managed to bring me back when I became full-demon. I doubt even Kikyo would stay if I became full demon, she detests me being a hanyou enough, but you never wavered. I want to go on collecting the shards with you. Please don't leave."

She felt the bottle containing the shards being pressed into her hand. "I have to go back," She whispered, "I have to see my family some time, but I promise not to go back for two weeks. So that gives us fourteen days of shard hunting, or training Kyo." She buried her head in his chest, "I'm sorry," she told him, "I should never have yelled at you like that. You were only trying to be nice, and I threw it in your face." She gave him a quick hug before she started to walk off, still limping heavily. "Damn it wench," Inuyasha cried, "I can't even leave you for five minutes without you hurting yourself." He pulled the bag off her back, slinging it over his own shoulders. "Kyo," he growled, "Climb on." The small hanyou jumped onto the pack on Inuyasha's back, seating himself on the larger hanyou's shoulder as Inuyasha swept Kagome into his arms. "Hold on tight," he grumbled, "I'm going to take you to the village and get someone there to take a look at it." With that, he began racing towards the village, always mindful of the young miko's foot, and the smaller hanyou on his shoulder.

Okay...for next chapter...370...laterz guys...I love you all so much!

(I'm kinda hoping this chapter makes up for my last one...and shields me form more household projectiles...but yea...from here on in it'll be loaded with fluff...for a few chappies at least.)

The naughty little pixie asks you to review...coz it gives this review bitch her fix.

Until next time,

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	15. Brazen defence of a pure soul

Wow! 178! You guys are FANTASTIC! I've never posted a story so quickly! Well...as promised...more Inu and Kag fluff! Enjoy!

Inuyasha bounded into the village, cradling the miko to his chest, while Kyo cackled gleefully on his shoulder. The hanyou landed next to one of the villagers. "Where's the village healer?" he demanded. The man beside him stared at him with wide eyes before letting out a scream of 'DEMON'. The shout echoed through the village, quickly drawing all the fighters, with their weapons, toward the three travellers.

The headman stepped forward, "What is your business here demon?" he spat. The hanyou glared, pulling the miko even closer to him. "I need to see your healer," he snarled back. "Why would a demon need a healer?" the headman shouted, "You seem to be perfectly healthy to me." Inuyasha began to growl. Kagome was hurt, and these bastards weren't helping. "I never said I was hurt," he yelled, "It's Kagome, she's the one that's hurt, and pretty badly too." He loosened his grip on the girl, setting her down beside him, and helped her to stand. Kagome braced herself against Inuyasha's shoulder for support, allowing her to take the weight off her injured ankle.

One of the men, glancing at the girl, strode forward. "If the girl's hurt," he asked Inuyasha, "Then what did you do to her, you filthy demon?" Inuyasha's growling became louder, and he was about to pound the man into the ground, firstly for insinuating that HE had been the one to hurt Kagome, and secondly, because of the lewd, sliding glances he was giving her, when Kagome pushed herself off of his shoulder and strode forward. She winced with every step but refused to stop until she was standing right in front of the man. Bringing her hand back, she slapped him for all she was worth.

"How dare you," she growled at the man, "How dare you say that. He has a name, it's Inuyasha, and he would never, ever hurt me. He's spent the better part of the past three years protecting me, so why would he harm me now? It makes me so mad when I hear people think that just because he's not human, he must be vicious, but what really makes me angry is when people start saying that having demonic heritage makes him tainted, or filthy. Take a good look at them, him and Kyo. You may only see a couple of hanyous standing there, but do you know what I see? I see two of the purest souls I've ever met.

"I've met some pretty nasty youkai in my time, but I've also seen some equally bad ningen, so who are we to condemn another race, when we act just as bad? Yet there are also those from demonic bloodlines who are exceptional, surpassing humanity with their kindness, and two of them are standing before you. If there's one thing that sets Inuyasha above the rest, it wouldn't be his steadfast determination, or his amazing strength, it would be his heart. He risks his life daily to protect those around him. He'd rather let himself be torn to bloody shreds then for one of his friends to gain a single scratch, and for that, I'm honoured to call him my best friend."

Inuyasha's ears perked as he stared at the miko before him. He'd seen her transform from the gentle girl she was, to an all-fired-up, battle vixen when facing demons, especially when fighting Sesshomaru and Naraku, but never with another human. The hanyou stood stunned as Kagome slapped the human, putting all her weight and anger behind the swing, and had to chew his cheek to keep from smiling when she'd so brazenly defended him. His heart swelled as she'd declared, in front of everyone, that his soul was pure. Sure, she'd basically just called him soft in front of everyone, which he'd get her back for later, but she'd also called him her best friend. All this time he'd been blessed with her company, and he didn't realise that she was so proud to be associated with him. Inuyasha knew she meant every word by the conviction in her voice, and it gave him hope that she might, one day, love him the way he did her.

The headman walked forward, "And who are you to make such claims of pure souls and kind hearts in demons?" he demanded. Kagome turned to the headman, staring him down, "I'm a miko," she replied. Inuyasha suppressed his laughter as his ears picked up the whispers around him. Every man present had been more then willing to call a human defending demons insane, but priestesses were pure, and as far as humans went, their word was law. Kagome's declaration of being a miko forced them to accept what she'd told them. "Prove it," one elderly man in the back squeaked. Regarding the old man, Kagome nodded, she knew they'd want proof of her claim before they accepted what she'd told them.

"May I borrow your bow and arrow?" she asked one man. He handed over his weapons and she lined up a shot, not to close to the gathering, but within range to see her power. Releasing the arrow, she watched it fly, enveloped in a shimmering pink glow, as it streaked to its target, a tree stump, thudding soundly into the old wood before exploding, taking the stump and surrounding earth with it. The energy she'd expended wasn't much at all, but compounded with her throbbing ankle, she began to fall. "Kagome," Inuyasha called as he raced to catch her before she hit the ground, breathing a sigh of relief once she was safely wrapped in his arms. Kyo hopped down from Inuyasha's shoulder to grab the headman's kimono. "Please," Kyo asked him, "Please help my mummy."

From her display of power, everyone knew she truly was a miko, and a powerful one at that, judging by the hole in the ground. Staring at the tiny hanyou's eyes and how the larger hanyou rushed to insure her safety, he realised how much they actually cared for the young woman. "Follow me," he told them, "I'll take you to the healer." Kyo yipped for joy as he leapt back onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha cradled the girl in his arms as he followed the headman to the healer.

Okay, I hope you liked that one...for the next chapter...415!

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	16. A family portrait

WOW! Not even a day and I'm already posting the next instalment.

Now, I know some of you have been asking for longer chapters. Unfortunately no can do...I've already written the enitre story.

Anyway, enjoy!

The headman knocked on the door of a hut on the outskirts of the village. He was about to enter when a young woman coughed behind them. "Can I help you Subaru?" she asked, her emerald eyes scanning the headman and his companions as her short auburn hair fluttered in the breeze. "Sakura," he sighed as relief spread across his face, "The miko is hurt. Will you heal her?" Sakura nodded. The headman turned to Inuyasha, "This is Sakura Kinomoto, the village healer. If anyone can help your miko, it's her. Sakura, I leave them in your care. Good day." Subaru nodded a farewell to them before he rushed off to the village.

Sakura pushed aside the screen, allowing Inuyasha to pass, closing it behind her. The hanyou gently placed Kagome on the futon before shrugging the pack off and setting himself down against the wall. Kyo leapt down, sitting down beside his mother's head, gently brushing her hair out of her face. "I'm Sakura," the healer said as she sat down beside the unconscious miko. "Inuyasha," the hanyou grunted back, still seething about the time wasted while Kagome was in pain. "Well Inuyasha," Sakura began, "What seems to be ailing...?" Inuyasha glanced at Sakura for a moment before realising what she was after. "Kagome," he replied slightly softer, at least Sakura was going to help Kagome, "And it's her ankle."

Sakura nodded before checking the young miko's foot. "It's not that bad," she told the worried hanyou, "just slightly twisted. I'll bandage it up and that should fix it, but Kagome won't be able to put any weight on it for a while. A few days, maybe a week, but it should be fine after that." She began to wrap some cloth around the injured ankle, "And who is this little cutie?" Sakura asked Inuyasha as she pointed at the tiny hanyou still caressing the sleeping miko's face. "That's Kyo," Inuyasha replied, feeling more at ease seeing her treatment of Kyo, "Kagome found him and decided to adopt him." Shock became apparent on Sakura's face as she glanced at both hanyous and the miko. "You mean he's not yours?" she asked, "I mean, seeing how familiarly you act with Kyo and the softness in your eyes when you look at Kagome, or even speak of her, and how tightly you were holding her, I thought..." Inuyasha's face flushed as he stared at the healer. "You thought that Kyo was my pup?" he asked, "that he was mine and Kagome's?" Sakura nodded, "I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I never meant to offend you, but when I saw the three of you, for some reason I just had an image of a loving family." Inuyasha 'feh'ed as she finished the wrapping on Kagome's foot.

Kagome woke shortly after, while Sakura was making tea. Inuyasha was immediately by her side, helping her to sit up, wrapping his arms around her. "Damn it wench," he muttered, "You just had to go off by yourself. What would you've done if I hadn't turned up? You could've stumbled into a demon, stupid." She mumbled an apology, nuzzling her face into his haori. "Just don't do it again," he told her," I can't protect you if I'm not there." The screen being ripped from the door startled them back into the present as a young man with messy brown hair strode in.

Stepping in front of Kagome, Inuyasha began to growl, his hand fingering Tetsusaiga. The young man automatically pulled out his sword and shifted into a battle stance. Whipping Tetsusaiga out, the hanyou shifted the blade to rest on his shoulder. Amber met gold as both men engaged in a staring contest, only to be brought out by Sakura's shrieks. "Syaoran Li," she cried, "Don't you dare draw your sword against one of my patients. Now put it away before I kick you out, and you," she spun to face Inuyasha, "Is this how you repay me healing your friend, by fighting my fiancé?" Both quickly put their swords away, looking sheepishly at the ground. "Now Syaoran," Sakura asked," What has got you so agitated this time?" The amber-eyed boy sighed, "It's that damned demon," he replied, which made Inuyasha growl his thoughts on that comment, "He's up to his tricks again. I almost had that deer too, and he just had to step in and chase the game away."

Inuyasha began to sniff Syaoran, "Feh," he replied, "That's just Eriol Hirigiziwa, the Trickster Demon. If you want to get rid of him that bad, just tell him his jokes suck." The hanyou strode towards the door, "I haven't seen him in years. I'll be back soon Kagome, I'm just going to have a talk with Eriol." With that he walked out of the hut and stalked silently towards the source of the scent.

Tee hee hee. This naughty little pixie just couldn't resist...once I'd added Tomoyo into the story, I just had to add a few more of the CCS gang in too!

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this new instalment. For the next one lets try 470 reviews.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	17. Eriol Hirigizawa, the Trickster

Okay, long time no post!

This time it's the long-awaited meeting with Eriol Hirigizawa! He's such a cheeky little bugger...I love him! I just wished he ended up with Tomoyo in the CCS series. Oh well...my story...I guess I can rectify that issue huh?

Well...here it is...enjoy!

Racing though the forest, Inuyasha soon caught a glimpse of a sapphire blue cloak whipping through the trees. The hanyou immediately pounced in the opposite direction, pinning a blue-haired man to the ground. "Still at your old tricks Eriol?" he asked, staring down at the man. A wide grin crossed Eriol's face, "I never could fool you," he replied, "Or your nose." Inuyasha stood to let the sapphire-eyed man stand. "You know, it's amazing how angry one human can get," Eriol told Inuyasha as he brushed the dirt off his midnight blue robes, "Especially Syaoran." The hanyou gave the youkai an inquiring glance, wanting to know where his mind was running this time. "Syaoran Li," he explained, "Is the leader of the Li clan. He's been trained to fight since birth. That boy is the best human fighter I've ever seen. He single-handedly eliminates all lower level demons, yet foul up a couple of traps and scare a few rabbits and he squeals like a girl. His temper is enough to rival yours." Inuyasha smirked slightly before facing the youkai, "You said he kills all lower level demons," the hanyou stated, "So then how come you're still alive?" Eriol glared at the silver-haired hanyou, giving him the coldest stare he could manage, "I refuse to even dignify that with an answer," he snapped. Inuyasha's smirk grew, "Meaning of course," he goaded, "That you couldn't come up with a comeback fast enough."

Eriol returned the hanyou's smirk, "It's been too long," Eriol told him, "Now tell me, who was that delicate blossom you were holding so tenderly?" Inuyasha fought to keep his face impassive, while inside his demon side was growling, there was something in Eriol's eyes that irked him. "Who? Kagome?" the hanyou replied as nonchalantly as possible, "Stupid wench managed to twist her ankle, forcing me to carry her." Eriol view him quizzically, "So, she's not your mate?" he asked. Inuyasha shook his head, causing Eriol's eyes to sparkle dangerously. "Can I have her then?" he asked impishly.

Inuyasha's demon side was furious, how dare he talk about Kagome so flippantly, she deserved better then that. The hanyou was about to answer when Eriol held up his hand, silencing the hanyou. "Sorry," he whispered, "Duty calls." The hanyou watched as the youkai crept silently up a tree, before reaching out and snatching two Soul Skimmers out of the sky as they passed, tying their tails together before landing softly on the ground next to a startled hanyou, laughing hysterically. Inuyasha watched as the two Skimmers struggled to move in opposite directions, before breaking down into tears of laughter.

Once both had caught their breath again Eriol turned to the hanyou. "You know," he said, "Time was you never used to be able to laugh like that, what happened?" Inuyasha thought carefully before replying, "A girl. Someone so sweet and innocent, she makes flowers seem corrupt. Her soul shines brighter then the sun, and she chose to shine a touch of that light on my life. You know, she told me once that no matter what form I took, ningen, youkai or hanyou, I'm still me. Even though she said that, I think she'd still try to talk me out of becoming human." He grinned, "She'd miss the ears too much."

Eriol stared at him in disbelief, "If you're talking about that stupid 'ice maiden' again," he threatened, "I'm going to box your so-called 'adorable' ears in…" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed slightly, "I never said I was talking about Kikyo," he grumbled. Eriol's eyes widened, "So this…girl," he said softly, "She healed the wounds of your heart and your soul, and you fell in love with her." Inuyasha's eyes flashed dangerously, "I never said I was in love with her," he growled as the ever-infuriating youkai, while trying to ignore his demon side yammering at him for denying his choice in mate. "You didn't have to," Eriol replied calmly, "I knew as soon as I saw you holding her. How long do you intend to stay in the village?" Inuyasha sighed, he could try to deny his heart, but still Eriol saw who resided there, was he that obvious in his affections? "We're only here until Kagome's feeling up to travelling," he replied, "So we'll stay until tomorrow morning." Eriol nodded. "Would you mind if I accompanied you to your next destination at least?" he asked, "I'd appreciate the chance to meet the girl who stole your heart." Inuyasha sighed, "And here I was thinking you'd be too busy driving Tomoyo insane." Eriol's eyes glistened with mischief, "Tomoyo's here?" He asked anxiously. The hanyou smirked, "Sure," he replied, "She lives in a cave up the mountain." The youkai began to dance on the spot, "I was planning to have dinner with you and your miko," he confided, "But regretfully the thought of playing a few pranks on the ever-lovely seamstress is far to enticing to pass up. I'll meet you at the main gate to the village tomorrow morning." Inuyasha began to cackle as he watched the trickster leap joyfully towards the seamstress's cave. Once he was out of sight, the hanyou's own feet pounded the ground as he raced towards the miko of his heart.

Okay...A little touch of fluff...and quite a dash of humour (hopefully)...I love playing around with Eriol...and you have to admit, he'd make a fine Trickster Demon...hell...he's already the chief trickster in CCS!

Well, time for this naughty little pixie to sign off...for now...I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I think 510 reviews for the next chapter.

I will be starting another competition soon, so keep your eyes out for it.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart.


	18. Family fun, Natural interuptions

WOOHOO! 511! (does happy dance) Well...the mistress of all things insane is back! It was my first day of training today! I've just started a course in training to be an Airline Hostess! (Feeling kinda special...out of the hundreds who applied, only 10 of us made it into the course) The facilities are great, we have our own lunch room, and the coolest tap...it has two levers, one for hot, purified water, one for chilled, purified water. The tap looks sooo funny, the actual faucett looks like a snail's head, while the twin levers look like it's eye stalks, so in my moment of insanity I named it Albert. Now if I we want a drink, we say we're going to see Albert.

But anyways, enough about me, ON WITH THE STORY!

Kagome woke as a beam of sunlight hit her face, feeling warm and safe. As she started to sit up, she felt something drag her back down. Inuyasha's arms were wrapped around her waist, while one leg was possessively draped over hers. Pulling the miko back to his chest, Kagome was shocked when he nipped her neck reprovingly, as if she were a disobedient pup. The miko blushed as she settled back down, her back pressed firmly to his chest. The hanyou snuffled at her, inhaling her scent. Once his demon side was satisfied that his mate was still in his arms, he buried his nose in her hair, causing Kagome's blush to deepen.

Kagome found herself snuggling deeper into the hanyou's embrace as she recollected the previous day's events. Inuyasha had returned in time for lunch, immediately sitting down next to her. He sat so close to the miko, their knees kept bumping. Inuyasha had also placed Kyo on his own lap, to prevent him from accidentally harming Kagome's ankle by taking his usual spot, sitting on Kagome.

Once lunch was finished, the miko was stunned by the hanyou's intuition. Not only had he realised that Kyo needed time to play, but that he refused to leave his 'mother's' side, especially now she was injured. Kyo seemed to feel that it was his responsibility to protect her, so Inuyasha had scooped the girl into his arms and carried her outside, placing her on the softest patch of grass he could find, under the shade of a sakura tree, so Kyo could run around and still have Kagome in his sight.

Both hanyous had rough-housed all afternoon, either chasing each other around the clearing, or pouncing on each other as the older hanyou began to teach the pup how to fight, routinely checking on Kagome, before bounding off to tackle each other. Watching them, Kagome found it hard to believe that they weren't related. The way Inuyasha treated Kyo, they may as well have been father and son.

They raced around the clearing until Inuyasha had worn Kyo out completely. Kagome tried to hold in a giggle as Kyo staggered over to her, but half-way there, the older hanyou caught up to him, hoisting him up into his arms before striding over to the miko. Plonking himself down on the grass beside the young woman, the younger hanyou already fast asleep. They stayed to watch the sun set, while Kagome thought about how adorable they looked, both clad in red fire-rat robes, with their long, silvery hair fluttering gently in the afternoon breeze.

The hanyou placed the pup on her lap, before gingerly lifting her up into his arms and carrying her back to Sakura's hut in time for dinner. After dinner, Inuyasha had laid Kyo down on a futon near Kagome's, tucking the bedding securely around his tiny form. Smiling, Kagome leant over and placed a kiss on the amber-eyed hanyou's cheek. "Wha-What was that for?" Inuyasha asked as he felt a steady blush flare across his cheeks. "Nothing," she told him softly, "I just think you're going to be an amazing father one day." Giving him a bright smile before she slipped under her own covers.

He'd surprised her when he'd slipped in beside her, wrapping one arm around her waist. "Not half as amazing as you are," he murmured in her ear, "You're already an incredible mother, to Shippo and Kyo. You don't discriminate against anyone, no matter what they are. Goodnight Kagome." He pulled her closer, "Goodnight Inuyasha," she whispered back, before they both fell into a deep sleep.

Kagome sighed at the memories from the night before, the way he'd held her, telling her that he thought she was a good mum, nothing could interrupt her happiness right now...except for...that. She immediately began to squirm, trying to wriggle out of his grip. She heard him sigh irritably, "Damn it Kagome," he growled, "Stop moving, I'm trying to sleep." With a slight grunt, he pulled her back against him. "I'm sorry Inuyasha," she mumbled, trying to escape the embarrassment steadily spreading over her face, "But I really need to pee." The hanyou grumbled as he slowly rolled off her, still half asleep. Her words finally soaked in as she began to stand, clearing all remanence of sleep as he leapt to his feet and swept her into his arms in one smooth move, before rushing out the door, carting her off to the forest.

He stood on one side of a large tree, while she finished her business on the far side. She hobbled over to a small stream to wash her hands before returning to the slightly frazzled hanyou. "Sorry," she whispered to him. Inuyasha merely 'feh'ed in reply, while standing in his classic pose, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. "Stay here," he grumbled, "I may as well go too, since I'm out here." He bounded off into the trees, to do his business, but she knew he kept her within his smelling and hearing range the whole time. Suddenly a red blur dashed through the trees, gently sweeping her into his arms as he leapt back to the hut. 'What's got you in such a hurry?" Kagome inquired, as she stared up into Inuyasha's face. He gave her a sexy smirk, with one fang slightly poking out of his mouth. "Breakfast!" he exclaimed happily. Kagome chuckled as she snuggled closer to the bottomless pit she called a hanyou.

Yea, I know, it's not very long, but meh! Whatcha gonna do huh?

I just had to put in some cute 'family' stuff...I just couldn't resist...the kawaiiness was calling my name and I couldn't refuse!

Anyway, for the next chapter...540 reviews! (You guys are awesome...you'll reach that easy)

Well, I hoped you enjoyed that, and htis naughty little pixie will be thinking of you all while I'm doing my training and chatting to Albert!

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart!


	19. Stirring emotions

WOW! 551! I feel soooo loved! You guys have totally made my day!

I've just spent the whole day at my course to be an airline hostess learning about all the cock-pit controls and all the parts of the plane and how they work (I swear I almost fell asleep like ten times at least...how embarressing would that be...to fall asleep inthe middle of a lecture) and I was sooo mentally exhausted...I think my brain turned to mush...but you guys, and your reviews, have perked me up again!

I feel so much better since reading all your wonderful, kind words. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Now on with the story!

Inuyasha had just finished packing Kagome's bag, when the blue-robed trickster strutted into the hut, looking incredibly pleased with himself. "Good morning," he greeted the miko as he bowed gracefully, "I am the amazing trickster, Eriol Hirigiziwa." The youkai grabbed Kagome's hand, bringing it to his lips for a gentle kiss, before flipping his hand over and producing a rose. Inuyasha began to growl as Eriol handed her the flower.

"My," he exclaimed, "You truly are a rare bloom. Had we have met earlier, I would have courted you instantly, but, alas, I am already mated." Inuyasha's growling stopped out of shock as he gave the youkai an incredulous stare. "It seems that the lovely seamstress has had quite a crush on me for sometime now, and when I appeared, it was love at first...ahem...bite," he told them," And the rest, as they say, was a hell of a lot of fun."

"Prove it," the hanyou growled, inching closer to Kagome so that he could place himself between her and the trickster, while still trying to avoid them realising. "With pleasure," Eriol replied, lowering the high collar of his robes to reveal the many hickies, and the smattering of bite marks that covered his neck, "Tomoyo is rather aggressive when amorous." Inuyasha quickly clapped his hands over Kyo's ears, "And you just had to say that in front of the kid," he growled, "You're worse then that damn monk."

"Calm down Inuyasha," Kagome laughed, "I'm sure the whole village will hear about it when you mate Kikyo." The miko suddenly found herself silent, but still refused to allow him the knowledge of how much it hurt to think of him running off with the clay woman. "I mean, the jewel's almost finished, and we know where two of the missing pieces are, and you already said you don't want to become full demon, so why not use it to bring her back. I'll go back to my time, and you can bring her back to life. Then you can live like you wanted to, before Naraku came along." She smiled sadly, "Just promise me you'll take care of Kyo when I'm gone."

Eriol stared in shock at the young woman. She was such a gentle soul, that she was willing to sacrifice her happiness for the hanyou's. He couldn't believe that Inuyasha couldn't see how much she truly cared for him, let alone that he still hadn't told her of his feelings for her. He'd just have to knock some sense into that thick head of his during their small journey to Inuyasha's forest and the village it bordered.

Inuyasha sat in stunned silence at the miko. Did Kagome really feel like that? Had he run to Kikyo so often that he'd ruined any chance of her ever returning his feelings? Or was it because she could never lower herself to love a hanyou? Kyo tore himself free of the slightly-trembling hanyou to throw his arms around his mother. "Are you really going to leave us?" he whimpered into her blouse.

"I really don't belong here Kyo," she murmured softly to the sobbing pup, "I come from another time, and as much as I'd love to take you and Shippo with me, I doubt you'd be accepted. Don't worry about that for now, we still have a while before that decision comes to pass, and if I do return home, Sango and Miroku will care for you as if you were their own son."

Inuyasha dropped his gaze to the floor to hide the pain. He refused to think of what he would do if she ever left. He knew, deep within his heart that if she left, never to return, his demon side would take over and rivers would run red from the blood lust his demon's sorrow would bring. He solemnly made a promise to himself, that by the time the jewel was completed, he would tell her how he felt, and if she rejected him, well, he just didn't want to think about that.

Eriol knelt in front of the miko, "Kagome," he spoke gently to her, "Would you honour me with your presence and allow me to carry you? At least for the first part of the journey. I would love the opportunity to get to know you better." Kagome began to giggle before turning to face the hanyou. "Inuyasha," she chuckled, "You never told me your friends were so charming." She spun back to face the sapphire-eyed man, "I'd be delighted," she replied, "But are you sure I won't be to heavy for you?"

Inuyasha glanced at the pair. With Eriol mated, he knew that this truly was just an act of friendship. "Don't worry Kagome," he told her as he tousled her hair, "To me you're as light as a feather, but considering how wimpy Eriol is, he may have some trouble, but if your weight breaks his back, I'll make sure I catch you, between laughs of course, before you hit the ground."

Kagome glared at the amber-eyed hanyou, poking her tongue at him, "I hope that was a comment about him being weak and not me being fat." Inuyasha chuckled as he stared at the young woman, "You're not fat okay," he told her before darting a hand forward and catching her tongue between his fingers and thumb, "And don't stick it out unless you wanna use it." He released her tongue and sat back, only to have her tongue dart out at him before being quickly retracted. Inuyasha leapt forward, pinning her against the wall behind her as he brought his face within an inch of hers. "You keep doing that," he murmured as his nose touched hers, "And I'll find a use for it."

Gazing up into his golden depths, she was mesmerized by what she found. His eyes were clouded over with love and desire, but were they directed at her because he loved her or because she looked like Kikyo? Inuyasha stared down into two cerulean pools, shining with love, trust and arousal? His nose snuffled lightly, taking in her scent. Yep, definitely arousal. Could she truly be that turned on by him just being that close to her? He could feel his demon side howl at him to take her then and there. Inuyasha shoved himself away from the wall, walking over to her bag, throwing it over his shoulder as he strode to the door as he tried to get his blush under control.

"You coming or not?" he called over his shoulder. It took all his strength not to turn his head to look over his shoulder, because he knew if he did, he'd loose his resolve and rush back to claim the miko still breathing heavily against the wall. Eriol held in the laugh threatening to bubble from his throat at the hanyou's antics. It was clear the demon within him had almost taken control and mated the miko, but it was obvious from his actions that he didn't realise how receptive the miko would've been to his advances. Striding forward he bowed gracefully before Kagome once more. "My lady," he said before lifting her into his arms, shocked to find the tiny hanyou automatically jumped on to his shoulder so he could ride with his mother.

I'm sorry...but the fluff levels were killing me...I just had to make Inu and Kagome question what they had.

Erects shield to protect me from any projectiles that may be thrown my way

Okay...for the next chapter..590 reviews...and because I like Eriol, and he plays a somewhat important role in this fic, he'll be in the next couple of chapters too.

Well...that all from me...I'm off to revise my notes from todays lectures.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	20. Best mates

Holy CRUD! 599 reviews! That's 48 in less then a day! You guys rock!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Thank you InuKagzLoverrr, for the twinkie. Inu-Addict, I think they teach us the cock-pit controls so that in case of an emergency (and the stupid pilots have somehow managed to pass out or die), we know enough to drop the plane to a safe altitude and hope for the best.

Anywayz, lectures were ok today...we went on a field trip to the domestic terminal. That was kewl...I got to check out the QANTAS and Virgin Blue club card lounges.

Enjoy this next chapter...I upped the fluff metre this time...so it should be able to withstand the pressure this time.

Inuyasha travelled the first couple of hours in silence as he listened to Eriol and Kagome talk. The youkai traded stories of his greatest tricks and accomplishments, for Kagome's tales of her time, Miroku's advances on anything in a skirt (especially Sango), Sango's various ways of dealing with said advances and of the actual shard collecting journey itself. All three males listened with rapture as she paid particular attention to the fight scenes, describing them in amazing depth with as many details as possible.

Inuyasha began to blush heavily when she had described him. The way she depicted him, he sounded like some kind of shining knight, or deity, with him being battered and torn, yet still courageously surging forward before finally dealing the final blow, or when he'd mastered the tetsusaiga, sundering masses of demons with one swing, as he charged head-long into the fray to save his friends, paying no heed to the many wounds he received in the process.

In an attempt to counter the massive blush staining his face, he began to recount all the times her arrows had obliterated Naraku's shields, or countered his poisonous vapours, or completely destroyed an enemy about to kill him, and then, about how she'd faced down his demonic self, while his hanyou mind was slowly being trapped in the mirror, and brought him back to his senses. When he had finished with his own tales, he snuck a peek at Kagome, to find her face as red as his haori. After allowing her to stew in her own embarrassment for a few minutes, he declared that it was time for some lunch.

Inuyasha sent Eriol to get the water as he built a fire in preparation for ramen. Once they had settled down to the meal, Eriol finally spoke up, "It's clear that you two care about each other a lot," he told them, causing Inuyasha to choke on his ramen. Kagome reached over to pat his back until the coughing subsided. "Of course we do," she laughed, making the hanyou start choking all over again, "He's my best friend, and I'd trust him, not only with my life, but with those of my friends and family. He's my confident, and although he's already opened up to me a great deal, I just hope he realises that he could tell me anything, and if it's something I can do to help, that he knows I would move heaven and earth to make it happen. He already knows that whether he becomes full demon or full human, he's still the same Inuyasha, and I'll support him and stand by him either way, because that's what friends do."

Inuyasha stopped coughing only to blush heavily. She truly was a gentle soul. Eriol regarded her silently for a moment, she really was an exceptional creature. "Eloquently put," Eriol told her, "I doubt I could have said it any better. It is true that friends should stick together, no matter how the wind howls, but then again, so should mates and lovers. You know, everyone, ningen and youkai alike all say the same thing, that your mate should be someone you can confide in, someone you love and cherish more then life itself, someone you could picture yourself growing old with. For a relationship that will last the ages, you should mate your best friend, because once the passion fades, all that will be left will be the bonds of friendship. That choice should be even more important for hanyou and youkai alike, for the only way out of a demonic mating is death."

Kagome began to blush, but Inuyasha's face was completely red, as he understood the real meaning behind Eriol's words. Eriol's lovely speech had just outlined all the reasons why he should let his demon side have his way with Kagome. Inuyasha swept those thoughts from his mind as he packed everything away in Kagome's bag and slung it over his shoulders before scooping her into his arms. Kyo took up his usual place on Inuyasha's shoulder as they set off towards Keade's village.

After a while, Kagome fell asleep, something she found she couldn't do with Eriol. As much as she liked him, he just didn't have the same relaxing effect on her that Inuyasha's strong embrace did. Once she was fast asleep, Inuyasha bent his head to meet her lips with his in a fleeting, butterfly kiss, pulling away as quickly as he'd approached.

"Inuyasha," Eriol chided, "Did you just take advantage of a sleeping woman?" Inuyasha nodded guiltily. "Well done," the youkai exclaimed, "I doubt I'd have the guts to, and besides, you're in love with her, so it's not like you're going to hurt her or anything." The hanyou brightened considerably. Staring down at the miko in his arms, his smile faded as a sudden thought popped into his head. "Eriol?" he asked timidly, "Before the jewel is completed, I'm going to make my choice between a chance with Kagome, or the certainty of hell. If she rejects me and goes back to her time, I don't know if I could continue on knowing how empty my life would be without her, so would you do me a favour? If she goes home, would you kill me? I don't want my demon side to slaughter countless lives, and I know if you, Tomoyo, and that Syaoran kid teamed up with Sango and Miroku, that at least one of you would be able to bring me down, so would you?"

Eriol stared at the hanyou, knowing exactly what would happen if he chose the woman sleeping in his arms. "If it means that much to you," he sighed, "I solemnly swear, on my honour as a youkai, that should your chosen mate reject you, I will, under pain of death, do all in my power to eliminate you and end your suffering." Inuyasha nodded to Eriol, giving him a sad shadow of a smile, "we should speed up a little if we want to reach the village by dinner time."

The two men began to walk quickly, finally reaching the village long after the sun had set. Walking with Inuyasha, Eriol entered Keade's hut where he was introduced to Sango, Miroku, Keade and Kagome's other son Shippo while the hanyou woke the miko. The youkai ate dinner with Inuyasha's pack, entertaining them with stories of the pranks Inuyasha and himself played on many weary travellers, while slipping Shippo pre-packaged pranks to use on the hanyou. At various intervals throughout the meal, the members of his pack made comments about how Kagome was practically sitting in Inuyasha's lap for the whole meal. "So what?" the increasingly irritated hanyou finally snapped, "Last time I let her stray too far she twisted her ankle, so now she doesn't go any where without being either in my line of sight or within four feet of me."

To prevent any more comments of their sitting arrangements from angering the hanyou she quickly faced him. "Could you pass me my pack?" she asked before anyone else could speak. Inuyasha reached behind him to grab the yellow satchel and place it gently in front of her. "Thanks," she smiled at him, "Now we all know how dashing little Kyo looks in his new fire-rat robes, but as soon as Tomoyo heard I had another son, she decided, and I agree with her on this one, that it would be super kawaii if both brothers wore clothes to match, so this is for you Shippo," Kagome told him proudly as she handed the kitsune a small package.

Unwrapping the parcel, the tiny fox found robes just like Inuyasha and Kyo, but made of a deep, sapphire blue, instead of red. "It's made of the silk of the sea-dragons' cacoons," she told him, "Go try it on. I want to see how it looks." Shippo raced out the main room and into Keade's back room to change before hurrying back out to his mother. He stood before Kagome, slowly turning around on his little pawed feet so she could see him from every angle. The colour matched the bow in his hair perfectly, and Tomoyo had made sure there was a split in the back for his fluffy tail. The miko asked Kyo to stand beside him. Once they were both standing side by side, she pulled them into a tight hug while crying out 'kawaii', before finally setting them down. Once the others saw them both together, they realised the reason behind her scream, the two children really did look very cute together, and with both of them standing before Inuyasha and Kagome, they just looked like a perfect family.

Eriol finally bid goodbye to everyone, telling them that while he'd love to stay, he had a new mate he had to return to, and she'd want to know exactly how well Shippo's outfit looked on. Once he'd left, Sango and Miroku left for the hut they had built. Keade insisted on Kagome staying in her patients' quarters until she was completely healed, so Keade could give her herbal mixes to speed along the healing, but Inuyasha refused, telling the old priestess that Kagome would be sleeping in her own hut, which wasn't that far away, and if they needed her, he would carry Kagome to her.

Scooping Kagome and her pack into his arms, he stalked off to the hut he'd built especially for Kagome, her two sons trailing along behind him. "Shippo, Kyo," she said as soon as they entered her hut, "Go to bed. It's been a long day. I'll join you shortly." Once the two had marched into her room she faced the hanyou who was about to leave. "Your feet must be sore after all that walking today," she told him, "Especially with carrying Kyo, myself and my bag." Inuyasha 'feh'ed in response. "I want to thank you for it," she told him, "So could you please take a seat and use a wet cloth to wash your feet?"

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment. "If it'll make you happy," he grumbled, complying with her demands. Kagome took a small bottle of lotion out of her bag before sitting herself down in front of him. Taking one of his clean feet, she placed it in her lap, then took the lid off the bottle and dribbled a small amount on to her palm. Her thin fingers then set to work, gently rubbing the lotion into his foot as the heel of her hand began to relieve the tension. The hanyou sighed in contentment as he felt all the aches and pains being gently smoothed away. Kagome stopped her ministrations only to change feet.

All things had to end sometime, and for his feet, it was after ten minutes of rubbing. "Now take your shirts off and lie face down," she told him as she placed a blanket and pillow on the floor. He stared at her for a while, unsure of what she was going to do. "I'm going to do to your back what I just did to your feet," she told him. The hanyou instantly complied, he wouldn't tell her as much, but he really liked how his feet felt.

Sweeping his hair over one shoulder, she straddled his bottom, causing both parties to blush uncontrollably, as she set to work easing the muscles of his back. Inuyasha began to growl contently as her fingers ran all the way over his back. He never wanted it to end. He could feel every single one of his muscles relax under her gentle massage. He could also feel, that for once, his demon side was present without trying to take over. It was as if it simply wanted to feel the calming touch of its chosen mate working out every kink. Kagome worked on his back and shoulders for over and hour before finally slipping off of him.

Inuyasha rolled over to sit up, before encircling the miko in his arms, bringing her to his naked chest. "If this is what I get for carrying you for one day," he murmured huskily, "What do I get if I carry you for a week?" Kagome blushed under his intense gaze, smiling shyly, "You'll have to find that out for yourself." The hanyou drew her into his lap for a moment while he held her close. "Come on," he told her as he gently lifted her in his arms, "Time for bed."

He padded softly into her bedroom and placed her on the futon beside her pups, completely forgetting both his shirts as he settled down beside her. Pulling the covers over all of them, he wrapped his arms around her waist once more, feeling her two pups shift instinctively in their sleep for her warmth. He reached over and brought them to her side, draping his arm over all three of them, while marvelling at how wonderfully right it felt, to hold both her and the two pups. Kissing her forehead gently he bid her good night, before slipping off into dreams of her and her magic fingers.

Yes, it's true, Inuyasha was a massage virgin (and I didn't think there were any left in the world).

Okay...for next chappy...I think we can make it to 645! (You guys are fantastic...I'm sure you'll reach that in a day).

Now...it's that time again...it's...

COMPETITION TIME!

For the next few chapters, I'm running another competition. Now, we all know Kagome's going to a halloween party, and we all know it's a costume party...but here's the competition...What will her costume be? (I've already written the chapter...so I can't change it)

Winners will be posted on the revealing chapter...and they will also recieve a prize. (in other words they get a sneak peak at the next chappy)

So get your thinking caps on, and keep those guesses coming!

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami Ryuukokoro.

Thank you to Misstress of the Wolf Clan for telling me what 'DragonHeart' was in japanese.


	21. All Bark, No Bite

Wow! You guys rock!

Anywayz...I have a massive exam tomorrow...I have to know 190 pages worth of notes (that's everything we've learnt int he past 3 days) for 2 exams tomorrow.

I've had Winry Rockbell come in and fix my fluff metre...so it should work just fine now...so welcome to Fluff Central!

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling warmth from both sides. Wrapped in her arms were both Kyo and Shippo, who had snuggled in as close to her stomach as possible. Rolling over, Kagome made sure not to disturb the pups, she was greeted with an even more welcome sight. The well-toned chest of a rather well built hanyou, whose arms were still locked around the miko's body. Glancing at his face, she found he was still fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, she couldn't bring herself to disturb him. Kagome was about to lay her head back down when Inuyasha growled huskily, "Like what you see?" He opened his eyes in time to see a heavily blushing Kagome try to feign sleep. "Nice try Kagome," he told her, "But I can hear the difference in your breathing when you're awake as apposed to sleeping."

Kagome grumbled slightly as she slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Inuyasha propped himself up behind her, "You know," he murmured softly to her, "You still haven't answered me." Kagome faced him inquiringly. "Do you like what you see?" he asked her again, saying each word slowly and clearly. Blushing, Kagome began to babble. "Breakfast!" she exclaimed, "Very important. First meal of the day. We should get some."

The hanyou threw his head back and roared with laughter. She was just too cute when flustered, and boy was she easy to fluster. He walked out to the main room to grab his shirts, before returning to the bedroom, still tugging the clothes on. Once he was completely dressed, he knelt down to gently shake the pups' shoulders. "Come on," he told them as the sleepily opened their eyes, "Your mother thinks we should go have breakfast."

At the mention of the word food, both children leapt up, all traces of sleep gone. He swept Kagome into his arms, "We're going to head over to Miroku and Sango's hut," he told her, "And I want you to stay there until I return, you got that? No wondering off, you sit and stay until I get back." With that, he stalked out the door with the girl still in his arms, and two pups on his shoulders.

He walked towards Miroku and Sango's hut, receiving many interesting glances from the villagers they passed, but it was the whispers that made Inuyasha's cheeks stain a light pink. Many of the people were too young to have been around when the hanyou preyed on the village while Kikyo was alive, but they remembered the stories of how evil he had been. They saw how foul-tempered he had been when Kagome first un-pinned him from the tree, but had also bared witness to the changes the same woman had brought out in him. Still, to see how tenderly he carried not only the miko, but two children as well, he now heard the whispers of how sorry they were to have ever thought badly of him, and how they wished that they too had been compassionate enough to see him for who he truly was, instead of chasing him out like a dog. Inuyasha smiled inwardly, yet more proof of how many ways Kagome had given him a new lease on life.

Reaching the hut, Inuyasha walked inside and placed the girl gently on the floor, so she could rest against a wall. He then sent the two pups into separate bedrooms to wake the monk and slayer. Sango and Miroku had built this hut when Inuyasha had built Kagome's. The demon slayer and Monk's hut consisted of three rooms, the main living space, and two bedrooms. Miroku's perverted nature had made it a necessity to have separate sleeping quarters unless she wanted to be groped in her sleep. They had done an admirable job, but had to admit, for someone who had absolutely no building experience before, Inuyasha's was still better constructed, and had taken less time to build.

Kagome's hut was more like a house. It was only one story but had more rooms and space. The first room anyone walked into was the main living space. Attached to that was her bedroom, and the kitchen, which led to a laundry. A smaller hut was connected to the main room, which could also be considered as more living space, but it was primarily for Kagome to receive patients. This addition consisted of two rooms, one for her healing and a second for patients to use if they had to sleep there, but if Kagome had no patients, this smaller hut doubled as a guest quarters. While Inuyasha usually stayed in the same room as Kagome, if Miroku and Sango decided to stay the night, he and Miroku took the guest room while Sango shared Kagome's room.

Inuyasha watched as two sleepy humans stumbled into the room. "Miroku," he barked, "Watch Kagome. Make sure she doesn't get hurt, and Sango, watch Miroku. Make sure his hand doesn't wander. We're going hunting," Inuyasha walked towards the door, Kyo at his heels, "Shippo, are you coming or not?" The kitsune's eyes brightened as he raced to catch up to the hanyous before they reached the forest. Kagome smiled as the other two humans stared at the door in shock. "Did Inuyasha just invite Shippo on a hunt?" asked Miroku. Kagome nodded, "Yep," she replied, "Even since he took Kyo on his first hunt, he's been acting more paternal. I asked him the day after I found Kyo if he'd teach Kyo everything he needs to know to survive, and I guess he thinks it would breed rivalry between the two if he showed favouritism for one and not the other."

Inuyasha returned shortly after, both pups in tow, each carrying a decent load of fish and rabbits, all cleaned and ready to cook. Three pairs of eyes bulged at the amount of food, "Hey," cried Inuyasha, "Don't look at me, I didn't catch them. The pups got a little carried away. Turns out Kyo's better at fishing then I thought, but Shippo's fox fire stuns the rabbits into running right into his claws." Kagome looked down at the two proud children standing at her feet, before pulling them into a hug. "I am so proud of you two," she told them, "You're both learning so well, but next time try to catch less. We have enough her for breakfast, lunch and dinner, with leftovers."

Sango decided to take over the cooking of breakfast, considering Kagome, who usually made the meals, was injured. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome, once again, taking up the role of silent bodyguard. When the food was ready, the slayer handed bowls of fish and rabbit to Shippo and Kyo to ferry to the corresponding people. Once everyone was served, the pups collected their own meals and raced to sit in Kagome's lap, only to be lifted off their feet by two strong clawed hands.

Inuyasha held them away from Kagome by the scruff of their necks, before dumping them unceremoniously on his own lap. "Hey," he growled at them, "I thought I told you, no pouncing on Kagome while she's hurt." Both hung their heads in shame. "Oh come on," Inuyasha told them gently, "It's okay I guess, I mean, there was no harm done, and it's not like you were trying to hurt her on purpose." Shippo and Kyo brightened considerably before tucking into their breakfast with renewed vigour, meaning that for once, Inuyasha wasn't the first to finish eating, although he didn't finish too far behind the pups.

Inuyasha decided to leave the clean up to Miroku and Sango, so he swept Kagome into his arms once more, waiting momentarily for her pups to take up residence on his shoulders before continuing out the door. The two humans stared at the hanyou as he left before instantly breaking into a conversation about how parental he'd become, as soon as he was out of hearing range.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha broke into a light run, careful of his passengers, as he bounded over the forest. Arriving in his favourite clearing, he promptly set the miko down under the Goshinboku as the two children jumped off his shoulders. He then spent the next hour training them in hand to hand combat, before sitting down beside Kagome while her two sons spent their free time mock-fighting.

Glancing at the hanyou next to her, she gave him a beaming smile. "Thank you," she whispered just loud enough for his ears to hear. "For what?" he asked, giving her an inquiring stare. "For treating Kyo and Shippo equally," she told him, "For not showing favouritism towards one over the other, and for giving them both someone to look up to." He turned to her, only to be met with a glowing smile. "Feh," he told her as he looked away, not wanting to show her the blush now staining his face, "I don't know why you're thanking me. I'm not exactly the kind of person you want looking after your pups, but I guess I just didn't want those two to end up like Sesshomaru and I. Plus, I hate to admit it, but Shippo's kind of grown on me."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Inuyasha," she murmured, "Your exactly the kind of person I want training them. Just look at how well they both did with their hunting lesson this morning." The hanyou began to laugh nervously, "Yeah," he whispered conspiritialy, "I guess it's a good thing they didn't realise I was using rocks and stuff to drive the game towards them, but I really didn't want to see their faces if they didn't catch anything."

The miko gasped softly as she nudged her elbow into his side. "You big softy," she whispered back, "I didn't realise you were such a puppy. That just proves it, I always knew you were all bark and no bite." The hanyou was about to reply when a ball of red and white landed on his head, gently tugging on one of his ears. "Tag," Kyo cried, still pulling on Inuyasha's ear, "Your it."

Kyo leapt off of Inuyasha's head and raced around the clearing, closely followed by the larger hanyou, who swiftly changed directions and tackled Shippo. "I guess your it," he told the fox cub before racing off. After a rather intense game of demonic tiggy, the large hanyou collapsed on the grass beside Kagome, using her lap as a pillow. Both pups flopped down next to the hanyou, using his heaving chest as their own pillow.

Staring down at the three breathless boys beside her, she kissed her pointer finger before placing it on Shippo's cheek. "One for you," she told Shippo. Repeating the procedure, she placed it on Kyo's cheek this time. "And one for you," she told Kyo. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "And where's mine?" he pouted. Kagome chuckled softly as she brushed a few stray hairs off his face before kissing her finger and touching it lightly to his nose. "And one for you," she replied.

"It's too hot," Inuyasha whined. Kagome sighed, it was early October, yet they seemed to be having a small heat wave. "Why don't we get those swimming clothes you gave us and head down to the river?" the irritable hanyou asked. Kagome sighed thoughtfully, she really would love to find some form of relief from the heat. "Well," she replied, "I guess you three can go swimming, but I don't think I should get these bandages wet." Inuyasha glanced at her foot for a moment, "Why not?" he asked, "I'm sure the cold water would do some good for the swelling, and you can always ask the old hag to give you fresh bandages." She looked up at Kyo's and Shippo's pleading eyes. "I guess it couldn't hurt," she shrugged. Inuyasha leapt up, no longer tired from their game of tiggy, and cradled her in his arms, waiting for the pups to climb on, before racing away from the Goshinboku towards her hut.

Well...I think Winry's fixed it...and with the money I paid her for fixing it...she should have enough money in her dowry to marry Ed!

Tee hee hee...this naughty little pixie want's to see the two of them get it together and just admit they love each other...Oh come on Ed...Deny it all you like, we all know u SOOOOOO love her!

And now for the COMPETITION!

What is Kagome's Halloween Party Costume?

Clue: It's something very close to home. (I may give more clues in other chapters)

Well that's it from me...for next chapter...700 Reviews.

See you all next time,

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	22. Hanyous, Invitations and Bikinis

Hey! Me again...wow...I didn't think I'd be posting this soon again!

Well...I had two exams yesturday...one for introduction to aviation...one for workplace health and safety. For Aviation, I scored 96, for OH+S, 100! That means I'm coming top of my class! I even beat the pilot! (thank you to those who wished me well...I think you inspired me to do better)

Well...Winry's repairs to the fluff-o-metre seem tobe holding up okay, lets hope the stay this way.

Now on with the story!

Inuyasha took the two pups into the guest area to change into their board shorts while Kagome dressed in her bedroom. He smirked as he pulled his own shorts on, Kagome had bought him fire-red, his favourite colour, as well as making sure they were slightly baggier then should be, for his own comfort. They reached down to his knees, but he had to admit, they were almost as good as his hakama.

Shippo had already pulled his blue shorts on, and was now helping Kyo wriggle into his other pair. The tiny hanyou finally knotted the cord to his purple shorts before turning to face Inuyasha with a proud smile on his face. All three walked back into the main room to find Kagome already standing there waiting for them, wrapped in her towel. She handed a pile of towels to her sons to carry before Inuyasha scooped her into his arms. They were about to step out of the hut when Sango and Miroku walked in.

Taking in both children and the hanyou, Sango had to hold in a 'kawaii'. "You're going swimming then?" the monk asked. Shippo and Kyo nodded eagerly. "Would we be permitted to join you?" Miroku asked. Kagome stared up at the hanyou's face, silently pleading with him. Inuyasha knew he made a fatal mistake when he chanced a glance at the miko in his arms. "Sure," he grumbled, he had hoped to spend some time alone with Kagome and her pups. It just felt so right, being with Kagome, Shippo and Kyo, almost like a family. "We'll meet you there," Kagome called out as Sango and Miroku raced back to their hut to change.

Inuyasha stalked out of the hut, pups in tow, and walked around the outskirts of the village, to prevent too many people spotting them in their outlandish clothes, as they marched towards the river. Once they reached the flowing water, the hanyou led them downstream to where the river fed into a large lake. Inuyasha gently placed the miko on a large, flat rock jutting out over the water, perfect for sunbaking, while Shippo and Kyo carefully placed the towels on a rock a decent distance away from the water.

The larger hanyou watched the two trouble-makers race past him, diving into the cool water while Kagome removed her towel. When he turned back, he felt his breath catch in his throat. Kagome was wearing a simple, black bikini, with blood-red claw marks on her right breast and bottom. He felt his inner demon trying to emerge as it growled at him to claim his chosen mate. After a few moments of inner debating, Inuyasha plunged himself into the depths of the lake. He rested on the bottom, allowing the cold water to numb his senses, as he waited for his demon side to recede.

Once Inuyasha was certain he was in control of his body again, he resurfaced, stalking towards the miko. Watching the site before her, Kagome couldn't help the giggles that bubbled out. Inuyasha's silky hair was soaked, sticking to his face and skin, while his ears drooped from the weight of the water. He glared at her, "What're you laughing at wench?" he growled. Kagome began to laugh even harder. "I'm sorry," she gasped, trying to fight back the giggles threatening to take over, "But you just look like a bedraggled puppy."

He stalked towards her, a predatory gleam in his eyes, knowing that she couldn't run away because of her ankle. Inuyasha stopped in front of her rock, growling playfully as he grasped her legs, just below the kneecaps, and slowly pulled her towards him. It wasn't until he'd wrapped his arms around her waist, that they realised the position they were now in. As he'd tugged her to him, he'd unthinkingly placed himself between her thighs. They blushed heavily as they thought of the best way out of their situation, before Sango and the pervert arrived, when enlightenment hit the hanyou. "I suggest you take a deep breath," he told her before bracing one foot on the base of the rock and pushing off, propelling both of them through the water.

Once they were completely submerged, he twisted, so she was pressed against his back instead, settling her arms around his neck before continuing to swim. Inuyasha took her down to the bottom of the lake, before somehow managing to resurface right in the middle of Shippo and Kyo's water fight. Sango and Miroku joined them shortly, and Inuyasha took the opportunity to spend some time with Kagome. Swimming over to a shallow part of the lake, Inuyasha set her down in the shade.

"Inuyasha," Kagome murmured. He acknowledged her with his ears, still keeping his eyes on her pups. "I was wondering if, in a week's time, we could spend a few days in my time." Inuyasha's piercing gaze flicked to her face. "I want to introduce Shippo and Kyo to my mum, their grandma," she told him, "That, and it'll be the new moon in a week's time." She didn't need to say anymore, he knew what she meant. She knew he hated the new moon because it made him feel vulnerable, and his inability to protect even himself made him tense and skittish. Kagome was offering him a chance to spend his human night in her time, where there were no demons to hide from. She was offering him a chance to relax, away from all the stresses of the feudal era. "New moon huh?" he asked, "Sure, I guess we could go back for a few days. Besides, with Kyo and Shippo there, she might just be distracted enough to leave my ears alone."

Inuyasha sighed, "I guess I better go check on your pups," he told her, "Before they get into too much mischief." He began to wade back into the water, when a small hand grabbed his wrist. Giving her and inquiring look, she used her other hand to beckon him back. "There was one other matter I wanted to talk to you about," she told him. The hanyou settled himself back down beside her. "In my time," she continued, "We have something called Halloween. Originally it was considered to be a night of power for the pagan arts. All Hallow's Eve, as it was called, was supposed to be a night where the barriers between the physical and astral plains were weaker, which gave rise to the belief that ghosts and other such creatures could roam freely amongst people for one night." Taking one look at Inuyasha's wide eyes she quickly continued, "All nonsense of course, but it did start the tradition we call Halloween.

"Once a year on the thirty-first of October, Halloween, people in my time dress up as ghouls and goblins. We go 'trick or treating', which means we go from door to door and people give us lots of candy, and we have massive costume parties. This year Halloween falls on the full moon, in three weeks time. I already promised mum I'd take Sota 'trick or treating', and I wanted to take Shippo and Kyo too. Everyone will be in costume, so their demonic features wouldn't even be given a second glance." Inuyasha nodded, wishing that this 'hello-een' was present in the feudal times. Maybe if it had, for at least one night, he'd be able to walk among humans without dealing with their predjudices.

"There's also going to be a huge party for all the people I used to go to school with, and I was kinda hoping that you would be my date. You don't have to go if you don't want to, because I can always ask someone else, but it would mean a lot to me if you came." Kagome half whispered the last part, but Inuyasha heard it. "But what would I go as?" he asked her cheekily, cheering inwardly that she'd asked him first. "As my big, brave Inu Hanyou of course," she chuckled. "I guess I could go," he told her, "Besides, who else is going to save your butt if real ghouls decide to crash this party?"

Taking a quick look at the sky, Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. "We should start to head back," he told her, "It's going to be dark soon." Kagome nodded as the hanyou lifted her into his arms, before leaping across the lake to their towels. "Kyo, Shippo," he called out, "Time to leave." Standing the girl on her feet, by the towels, he began to shake himself out like a dog, sending water flying in all directions. Kagome wrapped a towel around herself, before two strong arms swept her gently off the ground as three pairs of feet raced back to her hut, Sango and Miroku not far behind them.

Inuyasha ate dinner with Kagome and her pups. Miroku and Sango ate their own meal in their hut. Carrying the girl to her bed, he tucked her, Shippo and Kyo in for the night before settling down beside her. It wasn't until he was comfortable that he remembered what Kagome had said. "Hey Kagome?" he inquired. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What's a date?"

Tee hee hee...Inuyasha's sooo innocent!

Anywayz...COMPETITION TIME!

What is Kagome's costume for the halloween party?

Clue 1: It's something close to home.

Clue 2: 'Aussie! Aussie! Aussie! Oi! Oi! Oi!'

Just a little reminder...if you have already had a guess, you may still guess again... this competition will be continuing for the next few chapters.

For the next chapter...750 reviews...in other words...I'll probably be posting in a day or two with the amazing responces I get from all of you.

Love you loads, and may your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	23. Hunts, Thoughts and Favours

WOW! Okay...I think you guyz are the best pick-me-up in the world!

I've just had a massive fight with my sister...My parents refuse to listen to my side of anything...So I've been in a really bad mood for the past couple of days.

It got so bad I packed up some necessities, went to work, and didn't come home last night. (I actually posted last night's chapter from a friend's place.) It was the best thing, for my emotional health, not to be in the same house as them last night.

Well...I'm home now...My sister is ignoring my existance (which is actually an improvement)...I doubt my parents even realised I wasn't home until I walked through the front door at around 2pm...but meh...I doubt I'd have the mental strength to continue with my daily routine if it weren't for all of your wonderfully kind words. It's nice to know that some people out there actually do love me. (Apart from my best friend, whom I stayed with last night, and her bf, who sat down and actually helped calm me down enough to talk to anyone.)

Anyway...the fluff-o-metre is still functional...which means Inuyasha can only get more caring, and Kyo's only going to get cuter!

So I guess, the only thing left to say is...ENJOY!

Kagome sighed as she woke up to the smells of fish being roasted over and open fire. The bed was empty, indicating that Inuyasha, Shippo and Kyo had already left, and the wonderful aroma of breakfast meant they had already come back from hunting. Not wanting to wake up entirely, she flopped back down and reflected on the past week since returning from Tomoyo's.

Since that first day back, Inuyasha had taken the boys out almost every morning to hunt. She could still remember the look on Inuyasha's face a few mornings back when they had awoken to both pups missing, only to have them both stumble into the hut moments later, carrying a wild boar between them. The rather irate hanyou had scolded both for making their mother worry, and for putting themselves in potential danger, before congratulating them both for bringing down the boar in the first place.

The amber-eyed hanyou had spent the whole week either training the boys in hand to hand combat, joining them in games of demonic tiggy, or taking them swimming. However, no matter where he and the boys went, Inuyasha made sure to bring Kagome with them, making random checks on her. Miroku and Sango had joined them at times, Kilala even joined in the games, but Inuyasha still seemed to prefer spending time with just the pups, and Kagome.

The miko still had trouble trying to believe that Kyo had been with them for only a week. Time flew by so fast, yet it seemed like he'd been with them as long as Shippo. Taking in another deep breath, Kagome glanced at the doorway leading to the main room. Today was the day they left for her time, but the more she thought about it, the less it seemed to call to her anymore. Sure her family lived in the modern era, but her heart lay in the feudal age, with Shippo and Kyo. With Inuyasha. She'd spent many sleepless nights pondering what would happen when they completed the jewel, and Kagome could only think of one conclusion. When the full Shikon lay in her hands, she'd pass it to Inuyasha. It would be for him to decide which era she called her own. If he chose Kikyo, she would leave for her time, never to return, but always to dream of what could have been. If he chose full demon, she would support him completely, and pray to the heavens that he kept his mind, heart and soul.

Kagome was broken out of her thoughts by a shadow looming over her. "Time to get up," he told her, "Your pups are anxiously awaiting your arrival, as they run around the hut and chase Shippo's tail. We can't go to your time without you, and I think they're both excited to meet your mum." The young girl laughed as he lifted her into his arms before carrying her out to the main room.

They ate a hurried breakfast before quickly packing all of Kagome's things in her backpack. Settling the large yellow pack on his shoulders, he swept Kagome into his arms once more. The miko sighed, he hadn't let her walk more then a few steps at a time, even though she was positive her ankle was completely healed. Inuyasha didn't seem to want to take any chances with her health, and she had to admit, Nurse Inuyasha was a wonderful reprieve.

Waiting momentarily for Shippo and Kyo to settle themselves in Kagome's lap, he set off towards the well. "Hey Kagome," Inuyasha began, "You never did tell me what my reward would be for carrying you all week." Kagome blushed, while staring up at him incredulously, "So that's why you haven't let me walk much this week," she inquired, "You wanted another reward, and here I was thinking you were doing this for me because you cared." Inuyasha held her tighter to him. "I do care," he mumbled sulkily, "I didn't even think about the reward until last night, but now I'm curious." A slender hand came up before his eyes to gently tweak his nose. "Silly hanyou," she chuckled, "I was only teasing you." Inuyasha gave her an annoyed glare before staring off into space. "I am grateful for everything you've done this week," she told him, "But I didn't prepare much of a reward for you, so I'll just run an idea by you, and if you like it, fine, if not, I'm sure we can come up with something as payment."

Inuyasha began to blush as his demon side began to show the hanyou his own ideas for payment, all of which seemed to involve a naked miko. "What do you think about me owing you three favours?" said miko asked, "But of course, there would be some rules about the use of them." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, who ever heard of favors with rules? "Firstly," she continued, "No fair asking for more favours." The hanyou nodded, that was basic, and to ask for more favors just wouldn't feel honourable to him.

"Secondly, they can't be used to harm anyone. For instance, you can't use one to make me allow you and Koga to fight." He grumbled slightly at that one, but he knew Kagome hated to see her friends fight. Shippo snickered at the second rule, he knew how much Inuyasha hated Koga for trying to make Kagome his, even if Inuyasha was to scared to tell Kagome of his feelings for her.

"Thirdly, you can't use one to make me remove your rosary beads. If you want me to take them off, all you need to do is ask." Inuyasha smirked, knowing he would never let her take them off. At least, not without claiming her first. "And lastly, you can't use them on ramen." Inuyasha began to growl. In all honesty he had been thinking of using at least one on ramen. "Because, as part of your reward, you get to choose one hundred cups, so there would be no point." The hanyou beamed, he was liking the sound of this reward.

"So?" she asked timidly, "What do you think? Does that sound like a decent reward to you?" Inuyasha faked a look of intense thought. "Let me get this straight," he said, "I get three favors, with rules attached, to use at any time, and one hundred cups of ramen, in my choice of flavours." Kagome nodded. "Well," he replied, "I guess we should hurry up and get to your era, I think I know a hundred cups of ramen with my name on them." Inuyasha smirked, he had big plans for these 'favors', and he intended to spend them wisely, but one thing was for sure, he wouldn't be using them for a while.

Well...isn't Inu's demon side a naughty little boy?

Mind you though...if his demon side was having those kind of thoughts about me...I know I'd let him put those thoughts into practise.

Anywayz...COMPETITION TIME!

What is Kagome's costume for the halloween party?

Clue 1: It's something close to home.

Clue 2: 'Aussie! Aussie! Aussie! Oi! Oi! Oi!'

Clue 3: 'Fuedal'

Now...I know my blog states that this story contains lemons...and it does...just that you're going to have to be patient and wait for the 'opportune moment'. I'm not mean enough to promise something and not deliver, all I'm asking for is a little patience.

Now...I think...830 reviews for the next chapter.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	24. Freezing cold conviction

WOW! 851!You guys are awesome. Thanks so much for your sympathetic ears, to Anna Sohma for her little poem, they really brightened my day.

I do have one thing that's really put a dampener on the day though. I just recieved an email from one of my fans. It concerned a story they thought I would be interested in. Imagine my surprise when I started reading...the exact words I had written not too long ago.

That's right...Kyo...this story all of you are reading now...has been plagarised.

Annierayaz (or so they call themselves), has copied my works, word for word, on mediaminer. the worst part of this, was that they weren't even creative enough to change the title. They've named it 'Kyo' and claimed it as their own work. It's posted here http/ all are welcome to send them hatemail. I've already spoken to the web master to remove it.

Anywayz...that's enough whinging...BRING ON THE FLUFF!

When they arrived in Kagome's era, Inuyasha's ears perked to the sound of heavy rain. Exiting the well house, the hanyou made a mad dash for the house, trying to keep Kagome and her pups dry. By the time they raced through the door however, all of them were completely drenched.

Kagome led the boys upstairs to the bathroom. Drawing a hot bath, the miko turned to her three boys. "I want you both to get in, and get cleaned up, and don't you dare hop out until you're warm again," she told Shippo and Kyo before turning to the golden-eyed hanyou, "Inuyasha, I want you to get in with them. Make sure they scrub everywhere. I'll leave a pile of clean clothes by the door. I'll be downstairs mopping up the trail of water we left, so come and get me when you're done."

Inuyasha watched, growling slightly as she closed the door behind her and ran downstairs. The fact that she was wet and cold, while he was about to become nice and warm, didn't sit well with him. The hanyou threw open the door and ran downstairs after her, catching her halfway up the stairs with a pile of clean clothes in her hands. She was startled to find him still in his saturated robes.

"You take first bath," he growled softly at her, "I'm half demon, the cold won't bother me." Glancing at him, she noticed how pale he looked. She shook her head, "Your freezing," she replied, "Anyone can see that. Now hurry up and take these clothes so you can have your bath." Damn it, he'd hoped she hadn't realised that he was chilled to the bone, but he also knew that if he was feeling the cold, she must be too. Taking the clothes from her, his hands glided over her skin. Inuyasha was stunned, she felt like a block of ice. "Fine," he growled harshly, "If you won't take first bath, then you'll just have to share one with us. We'll wear those stupid swimsuits if we have to, but you're getting in that bath one way or another, even if I have to rip your clothes off and throw you in myself."

The hanyou felt his demon side pray for her to refuse, just so he could tear the thin fabric from her body, and scrub her naked form until she warmed up. "The bath isn't big enough," she argued, "We won't all fit." The hanyou grabbed her and pushed her into her room, before following her in. Inuyasha rummaged through her bags, retrieving her swimsuit, the boys' and his own. "Just put it on," he scolded, throwing her small pieces of clothing at her, "I'll sit you on my lap if I have to, but you're coming in. Now get changed, I'll be back in one minute, and then you're going in that bath, whether your naked or not."

He stormed out, thrusting the boys' swimsuits at them and changing into his own. Kagome had only just finished pulling her own swimmers on when, true to his word, Inuyasha stomped in, threw her over one shoulder and stamped his way back to the bathroom, before dropping her into the streaming hot water. Shippo and Kyo, who had been listening the entire time, had to stuff their fists in their mouths to stop from laughing.

The hanyou slipped into the water, sitting himself down at one end, relaxing in the hot water, his arms resting on the sides of the bath. Kagome had a choice of sitting with her back against the taps, or against a very well-defined, naked chest of a golden-eyed hanyou. Inuyasha smirked as he felt her seat herself between his legs before resting against him. His arms left the sides of the bath to wrap themselves around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Once Shippo and Kyo sensed she was comfortable, they leapt in too.

Inuyasha grabbed the soap first and began to wash himself, while still keeping one arm around his miko. Watching the two boys play in the bath, Kagome jumped slightly when she felt a clawed hand gently scrub her back before passing her the soap. Kagome blushed as she revelled in the sensations being caused by his skin touching hers, and found herself wishing they weren't even wearing swimsuits, or sharing with her sons. She passed the soap on to the boys, while Inuyasha's free hand began to stir the water, causing waves of hot water to gently lap over both her and him.

Once they were all clean, and Inuyasha was satisfied with the warmth of Kagome's skin, they climbed out of the bath, and began to wrap themselves in their towels. Kagome dashed off to her own room, while the three boys changed in the bathroom. Once dressed, the miko raced off to mop the floors.

Thank you all for reviewing...you all mean so much to me.

Anywayz...COMPETITION TIME!

What is Kagome's costume for the halloween party?

Clue 1: It's something close to home.

Clue 2: 'Aussie! Aussie! Aussie! Oi! Oi! Oi!'

Clue 3: Fuedal

Clue 4: Roses are red, Voilets are blue; Kyo is cute, And Inu's hot too!

(Ok...these reviews may not make sense...but I promise I will explain them all at the end)

For the next chapter...930 reviews.

Also...if you find someone ripping off other people's work...please alert them...and do what you can to have the fakes removed, because seriously, if they aren't creative enough to think of their own stories...what right do they have to steal others'? I personally don't care if they aren't the best writer...I judgea story on the plot...the thought process behind the works...and I will give a writer complements for their ideas (I understand that writing like J.K.Rowling...while we all aspire to that level...for most of us, is little more then a dream), but your ideas are your own...and I don't think anyone should have the right to steal the ideas you work so hard on and claim them as their own.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	25. Ramen, tongues and ear tweaks

WOW! Okay, thank you all for your support...my plagarist has either removed their rip-off...or Web Master has de-activated their account.

Now thank you to all who have submitted an answer to my competition...but I'm not going to disclose the answer until the actual chapter...I do have more clues lined up for you all, but some of them do require you to 'think outside the square'. (And for those wondering, I am Australian...so I do have some Aussie references in there)

Okay...well...Winry's work is still holding strong...so...BRING ON THE FLUFF!

Kagome sighed as she packed the mop and bucket away, her tummy was rumbling, and if she knew the three boys seated on the couch, theirs would be too. Walking into the kitchen, she searched the cupboards until she found the secret stash of ramen her mother always hid away in case Inuyasha joined them for meals. As soon as the noodles were cooked, Kagome separated the ramen into four bowls, three normal, and one extra large. About to call out that lunch was ready, the miko turned to find the three demons sitting at the table, anxiously awaiting the meal.

Laughing, Kagome served lunch, placing the extra large helping in front of herself. The miko and her sons giggled uncontrollably at Inuyasha's crestfallen face, when he saw that he didn't receive the biggest portion, Kagome leant over and switched the smaller bowl in front of him for his real lunch, tweaking his ear in the process. The golden-eyed hanyou growled playfully at Kagome's game. The miko responded, poking her tongue at him, only to have it caught between Inuyasha's finger and thumb. "I think I told you what would happen if you did that," he told her, growling playfully once more, "And I'm more then happy to oblige you." Kagome blushed heavily as he released her tongue. The rest of the meal passed in silence, except for Shippo's inquiring glances and Kyo's giggles. "Your mum just arrived," Inuyasha told her as he slurped up the last of his ramen.

Sliding the rest of her lunch over to the larger hanyou, she ran to meet her mother at the door. "Kagome!" her mother cried as the door opened, "I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Kagome smiled in return, "We'll," she explained, "It's the new moon tonight, so Inuyasha's going to be human. So we thought it would be better to spend it here. That, and I wanted you to meet your grandsons." Her mother stared at her, she understood them wanting to be in the modern era for Inuyasha's human night, but, "What do you mean sons? I thought you only had Shippo," he mother asked her. "Well, the night I returned, I found Kyo. He as orphaned inu hanyou, and I just couldn't leave him, so now I have two sons."

Kagome led her mother into the kitchen. "Mum," she told her, "I'd like you to meet Shippo," pointing to the red-haired child in blue, "And Kyo," indicating the mini-yasha, "Your grandsons. Boys," she said, turning to face her pups, "This is your grandma." Kyo gazed at the woman apprehensively, while Shippo beamed. "They're adorable," her mother cried, Shippo launched himself at his 'grandma' while, Kyo glanced over at Inuyasha, who winked discretely at the smaller hanyou, before leaping into her arms to join Shippo.

Inuyasha smiled to himself, he knew that Kagome's mother would treat Shippo and Kyo like family. He remembered the day she pulled him aside and told him to call her 'mum' instead of Mrs Higurashi. She had told him that he was as much a part of the family as anyone else, and as such, she wanted him to refer to her as mum, and Mrs Higurashi made her feel old. "Hey mum," the hanyou said, much to the surprise of the two pups in her arms. Placing them on the table, she threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "Hello Inuyasha," she told him, "How long will you be staying this time?" Inuyasha returned the hug, while dodging her attempts to touch his ears. Only one person, since his own mother, had the privilege of touching his ears, and that was Kagome, but he would never tell her that, at least not yet. "We're staying for a couple of days," Kagome cut in, "I want to give Kyo and Shippo some time to get to know you." Her mother beamed, "Well," she whispered excitedly, "I guess I better go shopping for some clothes for these boys. See you in a few hours." Her mother ran out of the house, eager to start shopping for the two new additions to her family.

Sorry...I just love the tongue-poking-thing...I think it adds a continuational element to the story. (I had a bad run in with the tongue thing myself...My male friend was poking his tongue out at me, and I told him 'don't stick it out if you don't want to use it,'...to which he replied by un-zipping his fly.)

Anywayz...COMPETITION TIME!

What is Kagome's costume for the halloween party?

Clue 1: It's something close to home.

Clue 2: 'Aussie! Aussie! Aussie! Oi! Oi! Oi!'

Clue 3: Fuedal

Clue 4: Roses are red, Voilets are blue; Kyo is cute, And Inu's hot too!

Clue 5: Velvet dreams

I know I've been asking for high reviews lately, but that's for two reasons.

The first being that I love your input. I love hearing what elements of the story you pick up on the most. What parts you like the most. I collect all the data and store it in a folder, which I use for the next time I write. It helps me improve and write stories that appeal to a wider audience.

The second being that I also count your guesses as reviews. I like to know where your train of thoughts are. I like to know if anyone can second-guess me.

That...and I know you can reach the targets, coz all of you are TOTALLY AWESOME! You have got to be the best group of people. You're all sympathetic to each others' problems, and you actually care about the stories. (You would be amazed at how few people actually review at MediaMiner.)

For the next chapter...960 Reviews.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	26. Really bad eggs

WOW! 982!

I had two exams today...I find out my results on monday...and today I learnt airline defensive training. In other words, how to bring a guy down to the ground and restrain him. Of course, I'm kicking major male ass...although in one of the drills I was supposed to have someone grab me by the shirt...instead he decided to 'cop a feel'.

Anywayz...ON WITH THE FLUFF!

Kagome settled the three boys on the couch, with a few massive bowls of popcorn, before joining them to watch 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. Sitting down next to Inuyasha, she pulled a blanket over all four of them. Kagome had picked the movie with Inuyasha in mind. She though he would be more partial to a good action movie, with a hint of magic and a lot of sword play as opposed to a romantic chick flick.

At some point during the movie, Kagome had leant into Inuyasha, who had wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her even closer. Resting his chin on her head, he breathed in her scent as he watched the duel between Jack and Barbosa. Inuyasha chuckled slightly when he heard Kagome's sigh when Elizabeth and Will finally got together.

Once the credits began to play, the miko pulled the hanyou off the couch and began skipping around as she swung off his arm singing.

"We're devils,

We're black sheep,

We're really bad eggs,

Drink up me hearties,

Yo ho."

Inuyasha and the two boys began to join in, as they danced around the living room.

"Yo ho, yo ho,

A pirate's life for me."

Tripping on her own feet, Kagome fell over the back of the couch, taking an amber-eyed hanyou down with her. Inuyasha managed to twist in midair, so that he hit the couch first and Kagome landed on top of him. Once they had landed, both broke down into a fit of laughter, which only increased when they glanced over to see Shippo and Kyo swash-buckling with chopsticks.

The boys soon tired of their game, and raced over to join the couple on the couch. Tugging the blanket over all of them, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the miko and her pups, burying his nose into her hair. The four snuggled into each other, and soon drifted off to the soft metronome of the rain splattering against the windowpane.

Anywayz...COMPETITION TIME!

What is Kagome's costume for the halloween party?

Clue 1: It's something close to home.

Clue 2: 'Aussie! Aussie! Aussie! Oi! Oi! Oi!'

Clue 3: Fuedal

Clue 4: Roses are red, Voilets are blue; Kyo is cute, And Inu's hot too!

Clue 5: Velvet dreams

Clue 6: Sheer

Clue 7: The Caped Crusader

Clue 8: Fondle Miroku's Bum

(you scored an extra couple of clues because the chapter was so short)

Now, for good behaviour (and a heap of reviews) I'm going to give you all a little present...you get a DOUBLE FEATURE! So you get this chapter...AND the next one free of charge.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	27. Sleepy musings

Mrs Higurashi waked through the door, eagerly scanning the room for her two grandsons, so she could get them to model the new clothes she bought, when her eyes fell upon a large bulging blanket on the couch. Stalking silently over to the couch, she immediately dashed off to grab her camera and take numerous photos of her daughter, tightly wrapped in Inuyasha's arms, with the two children nestled carefully between them. Chuckling quietly to herself, Mrs Higurashi extracted the now-full roll of film, tucking it away in her handbag to be developed at the first chance, before tiptoeing softly into the kitchen.

Inuyasha woke shortly after, content and relaxed to find the woman he cared for the most, still sleeping in his arms. "One day Kagome," he told her, unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching him, "One day I'll tell you how much you mean to me." Kissing her forehead softly, he began to stroke her hair gently, combing her ebony tresses with his skilful claws.

Kagome woke up, blushing slightly as Inuyasha petted her hair. "Hey," she murmured softly, as he gave her his full attention, "Tonight's your human night right?" Inuyasha nodded slowly, wondering where she was running with this. "I know it's still raining," she continued, "But did you want to go somewhere tonight?" Inuyasha smiled softly at the miko, still safely wrapped in his arms. "Sure," he replied, "But what about the pups? Are we going to take them with us?" Kagome shook her head, "No," she told him, "It'll give mum a chance to bond with them, and Sota will be a good playmate for them." Inuyasha nodded, he'd forgotten about her kid brother. It would be good for them to play with someone their own age. "Where did you have in mind?" Inuyasha asked shyly. "I was thinking about taking you out for dinner," she told him, "And maybe even a movie." Inuyasha nodded more enthusiastically this time, "Sure," he replied," Sounds like fun."

Kagome carefully lifted herself off of Inuyasha. "I'll grab you some clothes so we can get changed into something more appropriate," she told him, "Could you tell mum we won't be home tonight?" Inuyasha watched her dash upstairs before shifting the pups and making his way into the kitchen, briefly informing Mrs Higurashi of the change in plans.

The hanyou knocked on Kagome's door only to be greeted with a pile of clothes and a slight push in the direction of the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he slowly undressed, then carefully tugged he clothes on. Checking his reflection, Inuyasha chuckled softly at how well the miko knew him. The slightly baggy black jeans were comfortable, while the blood-red silk shirt complemented his now-violet eyes. Even the shoes were bought with him in mind. Knowing of his intense dislike for footwear, Kagome always bought sneakers, in this case black, so that it kept his clawed feet hidden while still being flexible enough for him to feel mostly comfortable. Glancing at his reflection one last time, he opened the door and knocked on Kagome's bedroom door.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped when the miko opened the door. Kagome was wearing tight, black hipster jeans which, while the hanyou mourned the loss of her short skirts, heloved the way it hugged her form. Her scarlet top caught his eye. The red material hung from a thick strap on her right shoulder, while her left shoulder was left bare, tightly caressing her form and finishing just below her navel. Her hair, left down, dropped on to her shoulders in tendrils, calling him to reach out and fist his hands in it. Reaching forward, Kagome un-buttoned the top two buttons, letting his shirt hang open to half-way down his chest. "Much better," she told him, causing his cheeks to stain pink, "Shall we go?" Inuyasha nodded, trying to escape into the darkness before she noticed his blush. With a quick goodbye to her mother and children, Kagome led the now-human Inuyasha outside.

Anywayz...COMPETITION TIME!

What is Kagome's costume for the halloween party?

Clue 1: It's something close to home.

Clue 2: 'Aussie! Aussie! Aussie! Oi! Oi! Oi!'

Clue 3: Fuedal

Clue 4: Roses are red, Voilets are blue; Kyo is cute, And Inu's hot too!

Clue 5: Velvet dreams

Clue 6: Sheer

Clue 7: The Caped Crusader

Clue 8: Fondle Miroku's Bum

Clue 9: Etherial

Okay...next chapter, is Inu and Kag's date.

For next chapter 1050 reviews.

Keep those guesses coming,

And may your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	28. Princess Kagome' and Ramen

Okay, I promised a new chapter...and I do deliver. Hence why you're all reading this! (funny that)

Anyway...I finished my defensive training today...and I can pretty much take down any un-armed persons. (Woot...go me)

But anywayz...fluff metre's running on high...so LET THE FLUFF BEGIN!

Kagome and Inuyasha ate dinner at a small noodle bar, meaning Inuyasha had his fill of ramen, before they walked to a nearby cinema. Checking out the session times, Kagome scanned the various films on offer. For Inuyasha's sake, she immediately ruled out all sappy romances and went straight to the action flicks. Finally deciding on Van Helsing, she walked over to the ticket booth to pay, telling Inuyasha to wait by the candy bar and decide on some snacks.

Tickets in hand, Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, who was having trouble deciding on which candy would taste best. Taking pity on him, she walked up to the counter and bought two large cokes, an extra large popcorn to share, and a block of Cadbury's crunchie. Passing a few items to Inuyasha, she led him into the cinema, taking seats in the back row.

Following movie traditions, at least a third of their snacks were eaten while waiting for the actual feature film. Sneaking peaks at him throughout the movie, Kagome was pleased to find him completely enthralled, his eyes not leaving the screen as he steadily ate his way through the food. Reaching in for the last few kernels of popcorn, Kagome stuck her hand into the bucket only to find Inuyasha's hand already there. She was shocked when his hand decided that her hand was a better prize then the popcorn, lacing his fingers through hers and pulling it out of the bucket to rest on his thigh.

If Inuyasha had've been a hanyou at the time, he may have heard her heartbeat quicken, seen her blush, or smelt her arousal, but in human form, he could only blush heavily as his heart pounded against his ribcage, revelling in the fact that she didn't pull away. Untangling his fingers with hers, he began to gently stroke the palm of her hand with his fingertips. Even his human ears picked up on her gasp in surprise. Turning his gaze away from the movie, he watched as Kagome closed her eyes, completely submitting to the butterfly-soft sensations he was creating on her palm. Smirking cockily, Inuyasha turned back to watch Werewolf-Van Helsing fight Dracula.

Inuyasha and Kagome left the cinema as the credits began to roll, meandering slowly towards her house. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly. Inuyasha turned to face her, "When we collect all the shards, do you still plan to become full demon?" He stopped walking, staring at the miko before him, then shook his head. "Good," she told him softly, "Do you want me to let you in on a little secret?" He nodded slowly. "I've been thinking," she continued, "And I think that hanyous are the most powerful." He stared at her incredulously. "I mean it," she told him, "I look at Sesshomaru, and I see the power he wields, but he has no desire, no passion, all he has is cold fury. I look at people like Sango, Miroku and the villagers, and their need to protect those dear to them gives them the strength they need to fight, but for all their strength, they will never be as good as you. Your demonic bloodline gives you power equal to that of the toughest demon, but your human heart is the key that unlocks your full potential. You hold the power to forge your own destiny. Just think about that."

They walked home in a comfortable silence, Inuyasha still playing her words over in his head. It was things like that, that made him love her even more, if that was possible. Both climbed the stairs, tiptoeing silently into her bedroom, to find Shippo and Kyo already fast asleep in her bed. Changing for bed, they slipped under the covers, trying hard not to wake the pups. Cuddling her sons close, Kagome felt Inuyasha snake an arm around her waist, pulling her flush with his body. Thrusting his nose into her hair, Inuyasha fell asleep, dreaming of Kagome in the feudal era, straddling his chest while dressed like Princess Anna.

Okay...seriously...who doesn't do that? You get into a movie, have all your food, and by the time the actual movie comes on, at least one third is gone. I swear they do that on purpose just to make you buy more.

I love it when Inu-puppy is slightly more dog then human, but I did have to have him have a dream about Princess Anna (or kagome dressed up like her). I mean seriously, which guy in their right minds (and some girls for that matter) would not want to take her. (Everytime I watch that movie I wish I had her clothes)

Anywayz...COMPETITION TIME!

What is Kagome's costume for the halloween party?

Clue 1: It's something close to home.

Clue 2: 'Aussie! Aussie! Aussie! Oi! Oi! Oi!'

Clue 3: Fuedal

Clue 4: Roses are red, Voilets are blue; Kyo is cute, And Inu's hot too!

Clue 5: Velvet dreams

Clue 6: Sheer

Clue 7: The Caped Crusader

Clue 8: Fondle Miroku's Bum

Clue 9: Etherial

Clue 10: Blue

Clue 11: Strikes a Chord with something familiar

Okay, for the next chapter 1100 reviews.

Til next time, ja ne.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	29. Let love light up the sky

Hey! Me again! I promise...and boy do I deliver.

Without further ado...LET THE FLUFF-A-THON BEGIN!

Inuyasha woke up to find that Kagome was missing, but he could smell the heavenly scent of pancakes, and by the looks of the two pups, so could they. Racing downstairs, the three boys dashed into the kitchen to find Kagome, singing to herself as she flipped pancakes. Turning to place the cooked pancakes on a plate, she realised the room was no longer empty. Taking four plates, she loaded them with stacks of pancakes, before smothering them in maple syrup and ice-cream and handing them to the boys.

Kagome had barely started on her own when she was greeted with three empty plates, as three sets of big, watery eyes pleaded for more. Sighing softly to herself she pointed to the kitchen bench, where enough for four helping each lay waiting, as well as the bottle of syrup and the tub of ice-cream. "I'm going out today," she told them as they loaded their plates, "I'm going to catch up with a few of my friends, so I won't be back until the afternoon, but then it's back to the feudal era. You boys have fun today," she told them as she dumped her plate in the sink and walked out the front door.

Kagome sighed as she followed Yuka, Eri and Ayumi into Wacdonalds for lunch. While she was in the feudal era, Kagome wished she could catch up with family and friends, now she was with her friends, she couldn't get Inuyasha off her mind. They'd spent the whole morning discussing the Halloween party while they were shopping. They decided to take a seat and go up to the counter as soon as they could feel their feet again.

Spotting Hojo, Eri and Yuka decided to call him over, in a bid to get Kagome to go on a date with him. Praying for a distraction as Hojo now sat at their table, Kagome could hardly believe her ears she two familiar voices screamed her name. Turning around, Kagome managed to brace herself in time for the two small boys launching themselves into her arms. Staring down at the two small forms in her arms, she smiled as she saw how cute they looked in baggy jeans and T-shirts, both sporting baseball caps. Kyo's to cover his ears, Shippo just to look like his brother. Their smiles were caught short when two clawed hands grabbed them both. "Gotcha. Now come here u little runts."

Turning, Kagome's jaw dropped. Inuyasha was wearing baggy, black-and-grey, army print cargo pants, a black tank top which was slightly loose, and a black bandana to hide his ears. "Sorry Kagome," He told her sheepishly, "They got away from me. I guess they just missed you too much." Kagome smiled as she took Kyo and Shippo from his arms, setting them down on her lap. Turning to her friends Kagome smiled, "This is Shippo," she told them, pointing to the boy in the blue shirt, "And Kyo," indicating the one in purple, "My sons, and this," tugging on Inuyasha's shirt, "Is Inuyasha."

The larger hanyou could've laughed openly at the gaping faces. "Your sons?" they cried in unison. Kagome's smile faded slightly, "Well, both of them lost their parents," she explained, "And they were just so cute, I couldn't bear to leave them." All four nodded slowly, they knew of Kagome's big heart. "Well," Eri replied, "Since this Inu-whatsit is here, you can give them to him and go on a date with Hojo. You still have to make up for all the times you stood him up." Kagome stood up, "It's InuYASHA," she told them harshly, "And you know what, I think I'm going to go have lunch with my family, then leave with my family, and if your so enthusiastic about Hojo going on a date with someone, why don't you go out with him Eri?"

Setting both pups down, she grabbed Kyo's and Inuyasha's hands while Inuyasha grabbed on to Shippo's and led them over to a vacant booth. Once they were seated, Kagome stalked over to the counter, determinedly avoiding her friends' glances, bought the food and walked back to the three demon boys. As soon as they had eaten, Kagome stood, signalling the boys to follow, as she walked out.

"You didn't have to do that," Inuyasha told her quietly, "I could've taken the boys back home." Kagome smiled, "It's okay," she replied, "I was actually kind of hoping for a reason not to go anywhere with Hojo, and all the time I was with my friends, I was wishing I was with you three anyway." Inuyasha smirked, inwardly thanking the pups for sneaking out of the house after their mother. "So," Inuyasha asked, "Are we heading back to the feudal era now?" Kagome shook her head, "Nope," she replied, "There's a fair in town, and there' no one I'd rather go with then you three."

The four spent the rest of the afternoon, and well into the night, riding various rides, eating cotton candy and hotdogs. Inuyasha won everybody a prize in sideshow alley with his hanyou abilities. Kyo had been given a small, soft toy puppy, while Shippo had been given a fox plushie. Taking one look at their own toys, both gave their plushie to the other. Inuyasha had won Kagome a massive stuffed toy husky. Remembering Shippo's cartoons of her and Inuyasha as a dog and a cat, Kagome handed her toy to Inuyasha and grabbed a shotgun. Lining up the shot, she won him a large cat plushie.

Inuyasha and the pups sat on the sidelines, cheering Kagome on as she competed in an archery tournament. None of them were surprised when she walked up to them holding the first place trophy. Checking her watch, Kagome lead them to a wide, open field. They lay on the grass, and watched the stars for a few moments, before tons of fireworks flew into the sky. The three boys sat enthralled as explosions of colour lit the sky. Watching the final starburst of colour hesitantly fade, they stood up and marched home, crawling into bed and falling asleep instantly. Kyo cuddling a fox plushie, Shippo, a dog plushie, Kagome snuggled up against Inuyasha, while her arms wrapped around her sons, Inuyasha's arms encircling Kagome, and a large, stuffed cat and dog, sitting side by side at the end of the bed.

I just love the whole 'family' over friends thing, and besides, if ur friends were trying to make you dump Inu-puppy for Hojo, you'd take family over them too.

I have to admit, I did have a bit of drool hanging off my chin for this chappy. Inu in black-and-grey army camoflage pants, a black tank, black bandana and a pair of big, dumb combat boots...I mean seriously...who wouldn't be drooling? (especially if you're the one he's standing next to)

Anywayz...COMPETITION TIME!

What is Kagome's costume for the halloween party?

Clue 1: It's something close to home.

Clue 2: 'Aussie! Aussie! Aussie! Oi! Oi! Oi!'

Clue 3: Fuedal

Clue 4: Roses are red, Voilets are blue; Kyo is cute, And Inu's hot too!

Clue 5: Velvet dreams

Clue 6: Sheer

Clue 7: The Caped Crusader

Clue 8: Fondle Miroku's Bum

Clue 9: Etherial

Clue 10: Blue

Clue 11: Strikes a Chord with something familiar

Clue 12: Tilt Silly

Okay...for the next chapter...1180 reviews. (I know you can make it...coz all of you just rock that much)

Keep those guesses coming, and may your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	30. Of Love, Lockets and Koga

Okay, sorry I didn't update sooner, but fanfiction was playing up last night and I couldn't log in...and I've also been studying really hard for my new section in my course. I have to learn basica first aid, and airline first aid...and it's a lot to take in...so I've been studying hard and...unfortunately...that meant I didn't make it to the computer as often as I normally do.

Anywayz...LET US HAVE FLUFF!

Kagome awoke to find her bed completely empty. Climbing out of bed, she walked out of her room and into the kitchen, to find the three feudal boys begging her mother for more food. The miko sat down in her own seat, ruffling Inuyasha's hair as she passed, where she was greeted by a plate of her own breakfast.

The hanyou blushed slightly as he felt her hand tousle his hair. Staring at her while she ate, he found himself imagining what it would be like to wake up to the sight of her messy, bed-hair, her eyes still heavy from sleep, cloaked in his scent. In fact, waking up with her still in his arms felt wonderful. Being able to breathe in her delicate fragrance, and know she was wrapped safely in his arms, was the only way he could sleep deeply. Placing his plate in the sink, he collected the two pups, and made his way upstairs to change back into their robes.

Kagome finished just finished her breakfast, when Inuyasha strode in, clad in his fire rat robes, with Kyo and Shippo sitting contentedly on his shoulders. Smiling to herself at how cute they all looked together, Kagome stood, clearing the table, before rushing off to her bedroom to change into her own clothes. The larger hanyou chuckled to himself as he took a good look at her pyjamas. White cotton shorts and singlet T, with little blue puppies all over the shorts, and one blue puppy on the top. He had to admit, the view was even better when she'd just washed her hair, the water from her hair soaked everything, and she didn't seem to realise.

Slinging her pack over his shoulder, he swept the miko into his arms, leaping into the well, and back to his era. Racing back to her hut, Inuyasha set her down gently, before dumping her pack beside her and charging off with the boys to find some lunch. Kagome began to dig through her pack when she accidentally came across a few photos her mother had planted in her bag. A few were of when she had caught them sleeping, but it seemed that the morning she'd been shopping with her friends, her mother had taken the three boys out to the Goshinboku and made them pose for the camera.

Kagome began to chuckle to herself as she came across one of Inuyasha sitting with his arms and legs crossed, with Kyo in his lap, imitating him, while Shippo sat on his head, softly gnawing on one of his ears. For once, Inuyasha was actually laughing at their antics. He hardly every smiled, but laughing that freely was ever rarer. The worst part was, he didn't realise how handsome he looked when he laughed. Selecting two photos, she set them aside for later.

Inuyasha and the pups returned quickly, eating a hurried lunch before rushing off to the Goshinboku for games, with Kagome in tow. Once Inuyasha was satisfied that Kagome was comfortable, he began to play with the boys. While she watched the boys, Kagome brought out the two photos, a pair of scissors and a locket her mother gave her for her eighteenth birthday. She carefully cut the two pictures out before slipping them into her locket.

The ever curious Kyo crept over to her, "What's that?" he asked her, pointing to the golden, heart-shaped pendant. "This," she told him, "Is my locket. Inside are portraits of the people I love the most. Would you like to see?" Kyo nodded his head eagerly, and Kagome showed him the small catch used to open it. Peering inside, Kyo turned his head to face his mother. "Is that Shippo and me?" he asked, Kagome nodded, "And that's?" Kagome nodded again, "But shh," she said, "Don't tell him." Kyo nodded quickly, before a thought popped into his head. "Can I borrow this for a while?" he asked, "I want to show Shippo." Kagome nodded, placing the thin chain around his neck, tucking the locket into his robes before nudging him gently towards Inuyasha and Shippo.

The day was going well, until Kagome felt a slight prickle run up her spine. She could feel two jewel shards heading their way, at that only meant one thing. She felt her body tense as Inuyasha began to growl, meaning he'd caught their visitor's scent. The tell-tale sign of a whirlwind didn't do much to lighten his mood.

Whipping Tetsusaiga out, Inuyasha shifted into a battle stance, waiting for the wolf prince to appear. Koga skidded to a halt in front of Kagome, collecting her hands in his. "Hey Kagome," he growled huskily, "You've been running with dogs to long, you're beginning to reek of Mutt-face."

Kyo nudged Shippo, gaining his attention, before nodding his head pointedly in Inuyasha's direction. Realisation dawned on the fox's face and both boys ran to their mother, leaping onto her shoulders. "Gah," the wolf cried, "There's another mutt?" Kagome's smile flickered slightly, "Have you met my sons?" she asked innocently. Koga's clawed hands grabbed both boys by the scruff of their necks and dropped them, unceremoniously, behind him. "You'll have to leave them behind," he told her, "I won't have dog or fox stinking up my cave, but Mutt-face over there smells bad enough, I'm sure he won't mind the extra stench. You can just leave them with him."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. How dare that wolf even think about separating Kagome from her pups, didn't he know how much she cared for them? His growling forced Koga to turn and face him. "KOGA…" he began, shifting Tetsusagia's weight as he readied for a battle, but the pups beat him to it. One nod from Kyo was all it took, Shippo ran at the tiny hanyou, placing one foot on his hands, as the hanyou flipped him into the air.

Kyo took a running leap, landing a kick in a place that could damage chances of father's day privileges, while Shippo brought his foot crashing down on Koga's skull as he flipped over the wolf's head. Inuyasha howled with laughter as Shippo twisted out of the flip, to sink his fangs into Koga's tail. Seizing the opportunity, while Koga was bent double, clutching his head with one hand, and covering the front of his fur pelt with the other, Kyo ran two sharp claws down his legs, flicking the jewel shards out in the process. Kyo acted as decoy, racing away from the wolf, while Shippo used his kitsune magic to create a mass of smoke, screening him as he swiped the shards and ran for Inuyasha's haori.

Seeing Shippo was out of harms way, Kyo raced for Kagome, leaping into her arms. Howling after the pup, he was about to tear the hanyou's back to ribbons, when he was met by a very angry miko. "KOGA!" she cried, making sure to yell in his ears, "You're a good friend, but the next time you raise a hand against one of my sons, I will purify your ass. You got that?" Nodding in defeat, Koga slunk away in to the shadows, still scared by the angry miko.

Kagome glanced over to Inuyasha, to find him and Shippo, rolling around in the dirt, holding their sides as the laughed. "Nicely done pups," Inuyasha told them, once he'd caught his breath, "You're really improving with your un-armed combat. Keep this up and I think we'll have to progress to weapons training soon. That trick with his tail was well thought out," he told Shippo, "You found a point of weakness and exploited it, and your kick," he said, turning to Kyo, "Was classic. I don't think I've ever seen that wolf cry before, and you made him bawl."

"I'm glad someone's enjoying themselves," Kagome said, "But I really must question what you're teaching my sons, though I must admit, they did work rather well together." Inuyasha's smirk widened as Shippo held out the two shards. "You taught them misdirection," she exclaimed as she accepted the two shards, "I'm impressed, but I think it's time for dinner. Tell you what, as a celebration, I'll make ramen." Inuyasha reached up, grabbing her hand, before tugging her down on top of him. "In that case, we can stay a little longer," he told her, turning her around so her back was against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her tightly he cried, "Now get her!" Both pups leapt on to the hanyou and miko, tickling their mother mercilessly.

A lot of you have been asking when Koga would make an appearance...well...HE JUST DID! I've also had a few people ask if this is purely a romance...This is a romance story...with a couple of lemons to boot...and it may be MOSTLY fluff...but there will be some trauma.

(there'd be no resolution without a little conflict first)

Anywayz...COMPETITION TIME!

What is Kagome's costume for the halloween party?

Clue 1: It's something close to home.

Clue 2: 'Aussie! Aussie! Aussie! Oi! Oi! Oi!'

Clue 3: Fuedal

Clue 4: Roses are red, Voilets are blue; Kyo is cute, And Inu's hot too!

Clue 5: Velvet dreams

Clue 6: Sheer

Clue 7: The Caped Crusader

Clue 8: Fondle Miroku's Bum

Clue 9: Etherial

Clue 10: Blue

Clue 11: Strikes a Chord with something familiar

Clue 12: Tilt Silly

Clue 13: Delicate yet Deadly

Clue 14: Raunchy and Racy

Guess what...that was the lucky last clue...keep those guesses coming.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	31. The shattering of a Miko's heart

Wow...tough couple of days...I've just spent the past two days learning First Aid and Dangerous Goods...next I start Airline First Aid.

Anywayz...on with the story!

The next couple of days passed without much excitement. Inuyasha took the two pups out every meal time for hunting, spent the morning training them while the afternoons were dedicated to rough-housing and games. Miroku and Sango joined them at times, during which, Inuyasha proudly recounted Shippo and Kyo's 'battle' with Koga. To Inuyasha, spending time with Kagome and her pups had somehow started to feel more and more like he was spending time with his family.

The hanyou sighed at the thought, half-demons were outcasts among demons and humans. They weren't meant to know what it felt like to have friends, a family or a lover. Yet ever since Kagome stepped into his life, he suddenly found himself seeing such wishful dreams slowly becoming reality. Because of her kindness, he had something no other hanyou, except Kyo, had. He had friends who would stay by him, he had Shippo and Kyo, whom he thought of as his own pups, now all he needed was a kind, beautiful mate, who saw him for who he was, and loved him in spite of his faults.

Walking back to the hut, Inuyasha sniffed the breeze subtly. _She _was coming. Glancing over at the forest, Kagome noticed a soul skimmer, drifting lazily through the trees. Sighing to herself, the miko marched into her hut, followed by her two pups. Noticing that his 'father' hadn't entered the hut, Kyo glanced over at Kagome and Shippo, busying themselves with making dinner, before following after the golden-eyed hanyou.

Inuyasha made his way thought the trees, following the lone soul skimmer, until he reached a clearing. Kikyo stood in the middle, awaiting his arrival, her soul skimmers scouting the area. Kyo used every trick Inuyasha taught him during their games of demonic tiggy to slip past the snake-like demons. Stepping out into the clearing, Inuyasha spoke to Kikyo, unaware of the two little ears listening in. "Kikyo, this has to stop," Inuyasha told the dead miko, "I've defeated Naraku and avenged your death. It's time for you to move on, you don't belong in this world."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed, "Is this because of my pathetic re-incarnation?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded. "No," Kikyo responded, "You promised me you would come with me. You wouldn't go back on your word would you?" Inuyasha sighed, hanging his head. He was a man of his word, if nothing else, besides, Kagome deserved better then a lowly hanyou.

Kyo leapt out of his hiding place and streaked over to Inuyasha. "Don't do it," he cried, tears running down his tiny face. Inuyasha's gaze connected to Kyo's tiny paws, gripping his hakama. "Don't do it," the tiny hanyou whimpered, "Dad." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realised he couldn't go with Kikyo. It didn't matter anymore, whether Kagome loved him back or not. Looking down at Kyo's face he knew that he couldn't abandon him. He couldn't leave the pup to face the world alone like he'd had to.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo's clipped voice rang out, "Get rid of that vile beast." Inuyasha began to growl. "No," he replied, "I avenged your death, just like I promised I would, but I never told you I'd go to hell with you. My heart belongs here, with Shippo, Kyo and Kagome, and how dare you talk about my son like that. It's time you moved on. Goodbye Kikyo." Nodding solemnly, Kikyo made her descent to hell, "Take care of her," she called out, giving a parting smile before disappearing completely.

Kyo turned to Inuyasha, "Do you love mummy?" he asked softly. Inuyasha regarded the tiny hanyou before nodding, "With all my heart." Inuyasha watched curiously as the small hanyou pulled a golden locket out from under his haori. "This is mummy's," he told him, handing the necklace to the hanyou, "She said inside were pictures of the people she loved the most." Opening the heart, Inuyasha smiled as he saw the two pups in one side. Glancing at the other picture, a small tear fell down his cheek as he saw the photo of himself. She loved him. Kagome, the miko who healed his heart, the woman of his dreams, loved him.

Inuyasha began to leap around the clearing, clutching the golden heart to his chest. Kagome loved him, and he was going to ask her to be his mate. The joyous hanyou hadn't even realised that Kyo had left. After completing one last, slightly tribal, victory dance, Inuyasha raced towards the hut, only to find it completely empty. Taking a quick peek into the bedroom, he noticed that all her belongings were gone. The only things in the room were the large cat she'd won him, and a letter. Clutching the letter in his hand, he began to read;

_Inuyasha,_

_You know, if you didn't want to go with me to the Halloween party, all you had to do was say so. I know you'd prefer to be with Kikyo, and that I could never replace her in your heart, so I wish you both all the best,_

_Kagome._

Inuyasha felt a hot tear trickle down his face. He had made Kagome feel inferior. He had made her think that Kikyo was the one who held his heart, and had crushed hers in the process. He knew he wouldn't be able to get her to listen to him now, no matter how hard he begged. He had broken her, and that thought made his own heart shatter.

Half-blinded by tears, he spied a roll of bandage lying on the floor, obviously forgotten in Kagome's haste to leave. Picking it up, he began to turn the cloth in his claws as an idea started to take shape. 'There might be a way,' he thought as he raced into another hut, 'But to do it he'd need...' "Miroku," he shouted at the monk, "I need you to do me a favour."

It's official...the Fluff-o-metre is officially broken...actually it kind of exploded...I doubt even Wirny Rockbell could fix this mess.

(I swear it blew up...there was a small, black mushroom cloud and everything. I'm still digging embedded machinery out of the walls.)

Well...I WAS going to have the halloween party...but this last chapter kinda changed that fact. The Competition is officially over, but I will honour my deal even though there wont be a party. I did have her costume designed and coloured and everything...so the people who did guess correctly will still recieve an extra-special advanced preview of the next chapter at least ONE DAY before anyone else will get to read it.

Man...I can't believe Inuyasha screwed up...he finally has everything prepared to tell Kagome the truth...and she's not there...the silly puppy took to long to tell her!

Please forgive me...everyone who was looking forward to the party...I promise to make things up to you.

Now...to find out IF Inuyasha can fix this new mess he's created for himself...(honestly, if he stopped chasing Kikyo...THERE WOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM NOW WOULD THERE?)...1340 reviews.

Ja ne,

(creates make-shift shield, ducks and hides from projectiles)

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	32. Proposals, A Hanyou's Heart

Okay...I've taken shelter from your projectiles...now it's time to update!

Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I was doing an advanced first aid course and spent all my time studying.

Shippo and Kyo crept into Kagome's room, only to find her face-down on the bed, still sobbing uncontrollably. They both knew what was wrong, she still believed that Inuyasha only had feelings for Kikyo. Climbing onto the bed, they crawled up, either side of their mother, to lie down beside her.

Kagome couldn't seem to do anything but cry since she left the feudal era. No matter where she looked, something seemed to remind her of the hanyou of her heart. The photos of the three boys strewn on her floor. The stuffed dog he'd won her, that she'd picked out because its ears looked just like his. Even Kyo, who looked like a mini-yasha.

Back in the feudal era, Inuyasha gave his preparations one last check. Everything seemed to be going to plan, and it was nearing midday. It had been a week and a half since Kagome had returned to her own time, and though Inuyasha had been pining for her ever since, his plans were too important. He needed everything to be perfect in order to win her back.

Tonight was the full moon, and that meant Halloween in Kagome's time. The hanyou bid farewell to Sango and Miroku, before heading towards the Bone Eater's Well. It was time to put his plan into action. Tucking the locket into his Haori, Inuyasha leapt into the well, praying that everything would work out.

Mrs Higurashi smiled as she saw the hanyou slink out of the well house, and sneak stealthily towards the house, and Kagome's window. Grabbing her father's hand, she called out to Kagome that she would be taking her father to a friend's place and wouldn't be returning until the next day. Picking up their bags, the two adults raced out the door.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's mother and grandpa left the house. With both of them gone, it would be easier to talk to Kagome, considering her brother would do just about anything for him. The hanyou leapt up to the miko's window in one smooth jump, softly sliding across the window, before silently sneaking in. Both pups sat up as they watched the hanyou walk over to the bed.

"Kagome," he called, making the miko sit up and turn to face him. He felt his heart begin to bleed as he gazed upon her tear-stained face. He could tell she was ready to 'sit' him to oblivion. "I want to use a favour," he told her hurriedly, to cut her off before he made friends with her bedroom floor. Kagome averted her gaze, refusing to look at him, "Fine," she whispered coldly, "What do you want?"

Inuyasha knew he could use his 'favour' to force her to take him to the party, but he had other plans for it, which would hopefully end with the same result. "I want you to sit down and listen to me," he told her, "I want you to hear what I have to say, and I want you to look me in the eyes when I speak to you." The miko sighed, she had told him he could use the favours whenever, and she was bound to her word. "Continue," she told him as she stubbornly glared at him.

"Is this true?" he asked her, holding out her locket to her, "Is what Kyo said about this true?" Kagome's eyes widened, before slowly nodding her head, her cheeks glowing bright red. Averting her gaze to the floor, she was shocked when she felt his lips press against hers, gently massaging his against hers, before hesitantly pulling away. "I," she stuttered, "I don't understand, what about Kikyo? I won't be her replacement."

Inuyasha knelt on the floor in front of her, bringing one clawed hand up to cup her chin. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he sighed, "And you're not her replacement. I have more honour and dignity then to do that to someone. I know I went to see Kikyo that night, but it's not what you think. I went to say goodbye. I couldn't follow her to hell, not when I don't love her. I realised I was never in love with her, but more, the idea of companionship. Naraku helped me to see the shallowness of our relationship. She was using me, and I showed her how much of a fool I really was.

"Then you came. You gave me life, you gave me friends, you showed me that there was more to life then just pain and misery, and in return, I gave you my heart. It may have been cold and broken, but you took the time to put all the pieces back together. Damn it Kagome, I'm in love with you. I want to go to sleep every night, knowing that you'll still be in my arms when I wake up. I want to kiss you, knowing that my lips will be the only ones you'll ever taste. I want you, my best friend, to be my life-partner. I want you to be the mother of my pups. I want you to be my mate, because I know I can't live without you."

Kagome stared into his golden eyes, pleading for her answer. "You love me?" she whispered, not daring to breathe as she waited for his reply. "With all my heart," he told her, "Koishii." A single tear fell down her cheek, as she broke into a water smile, "Since when?" she asked. Inuyasha smiled back, "I guess," he told her, "Since the Thunder Brothers, I just didn't know what I was feeling. How about you? When did you know you loved me?"

Kagome averted her gaze, her two index fingers tapping each other, "Since the first time I played with your ears," she told him, "You were, kind of, dead, at the time, but I thought you were just sleeping, and they looked so adorable, I just couldn't resist. When I touched them, something inside of me sparked, I just didn't realise what it was until that time you promised to protect Kikyo and I ran home. After crying for a while, I suddenly knew why I felt so upset. I came back and told you that I wanted to stay by your side, but what I didn't say was that it was because I loved you so much that I needed to be around you, even if you didn't return my feelings."

"You took advantage of me?" Inuyasha asked, "While I was dead?" Kagome nodded solemnly. "I guess that's okay," he told her, "Considering I kind of stole a few kisses while you were sleeping." Kagome looked up, shocked. "You know," he continued, "You still haven't answered me. Will you be my mate?" Shippo and Kyo sat on Kagome's desk, with a packet of candy between them. This was much better then any soapy. Kagome nodded her head, "Yes!" she cried, only to be swept into the hanyou's arms, as he showered her with kisses. "You'll see," he told her, "I'll make you the happiest woman alive. I'll be the best mate ever."

Glancing over at the clock, Kagome screamed. "Oh no," she cried, "We have to get you cleaned up if we want to go trick or treating. You go have a shower, don't worry about your robes. Tomoyo seemed to know that yours would be filthy, so she gave me a second set for you." Pulling out a cloth package, she unwrapped a brand new set of fire-rat robes. "When you're clean, go downstairs and wait with the boys. I'm going to be getting dressed in my room."

Inuyasha had a quick shower, changing into his new robes, before walking down to the lounge room to wait. Shippo and Kyo soon joined him, both dressed in their own robes. Sota walked down the stairs to wait with Inuyasha, dressed up like a miniature version of Sesshomaru. Just as the four boys began to grow impatient, Kagome stepped into the room.

All four boys' jaws dropped as she walked in. She was wearing a sheer golden goddess blouse, under an emerald green, medieval bodice, laced up with golden cord. An emerald green, velvet skirt, that reached down, almost to the knees, on the sides, and angled to a point in the front, which stopped a few inches below the knee. Slits ran on both sides, all the way up to her hips. Golden embroidery, intricately laced its way along the hem of the skirt. Her hair was dead straight, with a thin braid at each temple, threaded with tiny red roses, encircling her head, joining together at the back. She wore very little make-up, with smoky eye shadow, and blood-red lipstick making up the majority of it. A broadsword was strapped to her waist, the brown leather sheath un-remarkable, apart from the gold embossed into it. Knee-high boots, and a long, flowing cloak in the same green velvet completed the look.

"Damn Kags," Inuyasha exclaimed, once he'd finally found his voice, "What are you supposed to be?" Kagome twirled around once, in front of him, before pulling the hood of the cloak over her head. "Well," she replied, "You call me a wench often enough, I thought I may as well dress like one. Now what's with this 'Kags' business?" Inuyasha stood, smirking as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Well," he told her, "I'm going to be your mate, so I want something that only I can call you by, and most human women seen to find inu youkai terms for female mates a little derogatory, so is Kags fine with you?" Kagome nodded, a small smirk gracing her lips, "So," she asked innocently, "What do I get to call you?" Inuyasha tweaked her nose, "Sexy," he smiled at her, "Now, shall we go trick or treating?"

Oh come on...did you really think I would be mean enough NOT to have the Halloween Party when all of you have been so excited about it? I'm not THAT heartless.

I've thrown away all parts to the fluff-o-metre and invested in a raunch-o-metre instead!

Okay...now the clues...

Clue 1: It's something close to home.

Inuyasha calls Kagome a wench!

Clue 2: 'Aussie! Aussie! Aussie! Oi! Oi! Oi!'

This was based on the Aussie colours of Green and Gold (the colourtheme of her dress)

Clue 3: Fuedal

Fuedal...another term for Medieval

Clue 4: Roses are red, Voilets are blue; Kyo is cute, And Inu's hot too!

This one was nice and simple...she has red roses in her hair

Clue 5: Velvet dreams

Another easy one...her costume was made of velvet

Clue 6: Sheer

Sheer...because her goddess blouse is sheer fabric.

Clue 7: The Caped Crusader

Her costume also has a cape.

Clue 8: Fondle Miroku's Bum

Fondle Miroku's Bum...take the capital letters and you get FMB...AKA F#& ME BOOTS...or Knee-highs

Clue 9: Etherial

This is just becuase the blouse is a GODDESS blouse

Clue 10: Blue

I'm and Aussie...the term 'true blue' for us actually means 'Red' which was for her lippy

Clue 11: Strikes a Chord with something familiar

This one was a play on words...Chord as in Cord...which stood for her lacings on her dress

Clue 12: Tilt Silly

Tilting is another term for jousting...a medieval activity

Clue 13: Delicate yet Deadly

She's dressed to look as tender as a flower, but still pack plenty of punch

Clue 14: Raunchy and Racy

Hehehe...you'll find out in chapter 35!

For the next chapter...1440 reviews...coz I know you can make it!

Congratulations to:

Fire-tiger-c for her guess of a beautiful, sexyWarrior Princess

Misstress of the Wolf Clan for her guess of a Medieval Lady.

MoonKitty15 for her guess of a Warrior.

Thank you to the following for your guesses:

Akira Hoshi

Angel of hatered

AngelEyes1223

Anime89

Animeawsome

Anime Lady PIMP

Blackartemis

Bloody Crystal Tears

BlueMoonDog

Cat-demon Kitten

Coral1

Cougiecat

Curtis-Ownby

Devilstarkitty13

Dieforinuyasha

Dirty Thoughts of Bliss

EmeraldoftheFlame

Frani1375

Full-metal-sousuke

Hades Wrath

Heavens lil cherry

HyuugaTenTenChan06

InuFanBT

InuKagzLoverrr

INU-sarah

Jenfrog

Julietmoon

Kagomesnumber1

Kags14

Kai Kitsune

Katy-Chan

KawaiiInuyasha14841

Kawaii Hanyou Lover

Kitsune-Tenshi-16

Kool-kcc

Kyokatlover

Lady-Rose-Moonlight

Lin-ko

Litlle Missy

LMChick10

Long Lost Dream37

Miyuki-Baby

Mizuya Tasuki

Moon2stars142000

Morose Chaos

NeonAlchemist

OtakuAnime131

RedAngelKagome

Rina bebii

Sachichan16

ScariMoi

Sesshywife

Smudged Inu Hanyou

Sohma Star

Stoopidmonkey

SummerFARES

The Lunar Kunoichi

Tierra diosa

Tikytikytavvi101

Tleilaxu

Treehugger7

Twisted Shades

Wocky912

Wolfgirl21

Thank you to all who participated, and may your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	33. Trick or Treat

Okay...well I've had an intense few days. I had professional hair and make-up artists give me a make-over for my course. The hair stylist showed me a few hair styles...then asked me to re-create them. The make-up artist had sooo mch trouble helping me with make-up, because I was far to pale for basically all of her range.

Unlike the other girls, where she made the focus their mouths...she made my eyes the focus. She said she loved my eyes, and so she only put mascara and eye liner on the top lids and refused to touch the lower. She told me that my eyes were really bright and pretty and didn't need anything extra to make them stand out. She also said she'd love to 'go to town' with my make up and do things like smokey eyes, or give me a completely sultry look.

Anywayz...on with the party!

Kagome handed the boys a 'trick or treat' bag, grabbing one for herself, before exiting the house. Once they hit the street, the three demonic boys' eyes grew wide as they looked upon the sea of people dressed up as goblins, witches and the like. Kagome led the party down the streets, on the set route her and her brother had mapped out, stopping at each door to ask for candy.

Once Inuyasha and the two pups had worked out the routine, they confidently strode up to the next door and said, "Trick or treat," grinning widely. The couple who opened the door began to exclaim over how original they were, dressing up as a family of demons, before showering them with candy. Kagome smiled happily as she watched Inuyasha slowly becoming more and more comfortable.

"See," she whispered into his ear as they walked to the next house, "I told you you'd like Halloween." Inuyasha spun to face her, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her in close. "Only because you're with me," he told her, before bending her backwards, as he dipped her into a kiss. Three voices yelling 'Trick or treat' brought them back to the real world. Not even bothering to stand, Inuyasha and Kagome just smiled as they held out their candy bags to an elderly couple chuckling about young love.

Finishing their route, Kagome led them back to the shrine. Once everybody had sat down, Kagome brought out a massive bowl, and collected the boys' bags, much to their displeasure. Inuyasha's ears drooped as Kagome took his bag, he'd earned that candy. Pouring the contents of all five bags into the bowl, Kagome began to sort through and place them into five equal piles. The miko then placed each completed pile into a separate bag and handed them back to their owners.

"We all did the same amount of work," she told them, "So we should all get an equal share of the candy." Inuyasha nodded, that seemed fair. "Now," she told them, "You can't take your candy to the parties, so I want all of you to put your name on you bag and hand them to me. I'm going to put them all in my room so Grandpa won't eat them." Sota laughed, as he raced to put his bag in his room, he knew what a sweet tooth their grandpa had. Kagome collected the bags and hurried to pack them away in her closet, before rushing back to the group.

Kagome grabbed a bag on their way out, as they left the house once more, leading them through the streets to a two story house. "Kyo, Shippo," Kagome murmured, pulling the two boys aside, "Inuyasha and I are going to leave you here. This is a party for children your own age. If you need us, we're going to be just down the street in that house there," she pointed out a massive three story mansion, "Sota will be here with you, so if you have any questions, just ask him. Sota," she pulled her brother over, handing him the bag, "I want you to take care of them. They don't know much about our era, so I want you to help them out. No fighting," she told all three, before knocking on the door.

A gentle looking couple opened the door, inviting the three children inside. With a final wave, the door closed, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone again. Sensing her worry, the hanyou threw and arm around his miko. "They'll be fine," he murmured, rubbing small circles on her shoulder, "The couple smelled okay to me, and they know how to take care of themselves. You saw what they did to Koga, and he's a demon, and if worse comes to worse, they know exactly where we are, and we're within running distance." Kagome smiled up at her charming hanyou, "I know," she told him, "But that doesn't stop me from worrying."

"Damn wench," Inuyasha growled playfully, "If you're like this with those two, imagine what you're going to be like when we have our own pups. Am I actually going to be able to take them hunting, or are you going to make them play under you watchful eyes?" The miko punched his side, "No," she retorted, "If they're with you I know they'll be safe, and they are our children, or at least they will be." Gazing at the sky for a moment, Kagome turned back to her hanyou, "What will our children be anyway?" she asked, "Quarter demons?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Nah," he replied, "Hanyous follow a different set of mating rules. Demons had demon sperm, humans have human sperm. Hanyous don't have hanyou sperm, we have a mix of both. Our human DNA goes into our human sperm, while our demon DNA goes into our demon sperm. Only difference is that, demon sperm have demonic abilities as well, so they always reach the egg first, making the outcome dependent on the mother. If the mother is a youkai, the child will be too, if the mother is human, the child is a hanyou. The only way we could have a human child would be if we mated on the new moon, my human night. Female hanyous have it differently though. Just like I have mixed sperm, they have a mixed set of eggs, but they can't control which egg reaches their womb, so it's pot-luck on whether a demon or human egg is fertilized."

"So our children will have your puppy ears?" she inquired, her fingers itching to play with his. Inuyasha smirked, knowing exactly what her twitching fingers wanted to do. "I don't know," he told her, "They'll definitely have my youkai strength, but the features would more then likely be a mix of yours and mine. I don't really care what characteristics they have, as long as they end up with your smile I'll be happy. Oh, and Kagome, I'm an Inu hanyou, we don't have children, we have pups." Kagome entwined her fingers with his, bringing his hand up to brush her lips against the back of his hand, before knocking on the door of the mansion in front of them.

The door opened to allow them to enter. Once inside, Kagome and Inuyasha began to marvel at the extent her friends had gone to, to create a haunted house. After a half an hour, and several wrong turns, they finally reached the main party area. Upon entering, Kagome was bombarded by her three friends. "Kagome," Eri cried, "Hojo's here, and he's looking for you." "Yeah," Yuka exclaimed, "So why'd you bring Inu-thingy. I thought he was looking after your children." Eri nodded her agreement, "Hojo also told us that he didn't care if you already had children, he still wants you."

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's hackles rise at the thought of her being with someone else. "Guys," Kagome told them, "His name's Inuyasha, and I'm not going anywhere with Hojo, because Inuyasha and I are engaged." Eri, Yuka and Ayumi's jaws dropped, when had this happened? "Kagome," she heard Inuyasha mumble in her ear, "What's 'engaged'?" Kagome smiled, "Well," she whispered back, "We're not mates yet, so we can't be married. I suppose you could say that engaged means courting." Inuyasha smirked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I don't really care what name you put on it," he told her, "As long as it means you're mine."

Kagome began to blush as her hanyou started nibbling gently on her ear, his warm breath whispering against her skin. Inuyasha's lips twitched into a smirk, as he watched her friends' jaws drop. Eri's eyes finally landed on something, Kagome's finger. "Hey Kagome," Eri cried, "If you two are supposed to be engaged, how come you're not wearing a ring?" Inuyasha immediately stopped his ministrations. Kagome took a moment longer to clear her head before gathering her thoughts.

"Well," she began, "We've been best friends for over three years now, and we've been in love with each other for most of that time, but we never could work up the nerve to tell each other. I guess we just had other things on our minds, and we were both too scared to ruin such an amazing friendship. Besides, Inuyasha holds my heart, and I know that there's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. I don't need a ring to tell me he loves me, his kisses tell me that. Just like I don't need you to tell me I should go on a date with Hojo. I'm in love with Inuyasha, and no amount of dates with Hojo is going to change that, so I'd appreciate it if you would accept that I'm engaged to Inuyasha, and be happy for me."

Inuyasha beamed at his miko, blushing heavily. How was it that she could open her mouth, and make him fall in love with her all over again? He thanked his lucky stars for the day she came tumbling into his life. Humans mated humans. Demons mated demons. It was uncommon for a demon to take a human mate, but not unheard of, but hanyous on the other hand, were a very different story. Hanyous were despised by demons for their human heart, and hated by humans for their demon blood. Very few hanyous ever made it to puberty, and those that did could only ever find friendship in other half-demons. Then there was Kagome.

Kagome was in a category all of her own. She didn't care what people were. Whether they were youkai, hanyou or ningen, Kagome treated them all equally. She didn't believe in discriminating against someone, just because of their heritage, she judged them on the purity of their heart.

Since his mother's death, Inuyasha had always believed that he would suffer the same fate as the many hanyous before him, to die old, and alone. Never in all his wildest dreams, had he thought that his childish fantasies would become reality. Now he had the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, tightly wrapped in his embrace, with the promise of becoming mates.

The hanyou sighed softly to himself, causing the miko to turn to him. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked softly. Inuyasha cupped her face with his clawed hand, "I just wish my mother was still alive," he told her softly, "I think she really would've loved you, but not half as much as I do." Kagome felt her cheeks grow hot as a blush steadily made itself known. "You know," Inuyasha began, "You're cute when you're mad, but you're even cuter when you're blushing."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, and Inuyasha took advantage of the moment, crushing his lips to hers, as his tongue slid inside her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock at this new intruder, before she began to fight back. The miko slipped her own tongue into his mouth, as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. The battle of the tongues began, as Inuyasha smirked against her lips. One arm snaked its way around her waist, while his other hand reached up to cradle her head, entangling itself in her dark tresses. Tilting her head slightly, to give himself better access, Kagome gave their tongue war one last attempt, before sighing into his mouth as she relaxed into his strong embrace.

Breaking for air, an evil thought popped into Inuyasha's head. He carefully slid his hand from her waist, down to cup her bottom. He suddenly pulled his miko to him, grinding her hips gently against his, squeezing her bottom firmly as he held her to him. Kagome began to voice her pleasure in soft mews, as the scent of her arousal assaulted Inuyasha's sensitive nose. Her tiny mews were music to his ears. Inuyasha revelled in the knowledge of how much control he had over her body, loving it almost as much as knowing how responsive she was to his touch.

Inuyasha began to nibble gently on her neck, when a sharp scent brought him back to his senses. He stopped all ministrations, in favour of holding his miko protectively in his embrace while growling softly at the intruder. Crashing back to reality, Kagome felt the rumbling of her hanyou's chest, and turned to see Hojo nearby. She turned to face her ruffled hanyou, staring at him questioningly. "I don't like the way he looks at you," he grumbled, "He wants to take you as his mate. You're MY mate, and he should just suck it up and move on."

Kagome giggled, innocently toying with his silver mane. "What he wants and what he's going to get are two different things," she told him, "He may want me, but I don't want him. I see him as nothing more then a good friend. Besides, why would I even contemplate someone as boring and dull as Hojo, when I have the strong, faithful, loving and completely sexy hanyou, with the cutest pair of doggy-ears, standing right in front of me? I know you'll always be there for me, whether it's facing down a rabid youkai, or just as shoulder to cry on.

"When people touch me, I feel them touching my skin, but when you touch me, I can feel you holding my heart. When you kiss me, I feel your lips caressing my soul. No one but you has the power to do that to me." Inuyasha smirked cockily, he couldn't wait to see the look on the human weakling's face when he found out Kagome's heart had already been claimed. "Kagome!" a happy voice cried as an excited young man walked over to them, only to find her in the arms of another man. "Kagome," he asked nervously, as Inuyasha gave him a cold glare, "Why is your babysitter here?"

"Hojo," Kagome began, "Inuyasha isn't, exactly, Shippo and Kyo's babysitter..." Sensing her nervousness, Inuyasha took over. "I'm her fiancée," he growled, pulling her closer to his body, leaving a soft butterfly kiss on her temple. Hojo's face fell, "Oh," he said tonelessly, "Well, congratulations Kagome." Inuyasha beamed as he watched mate-wannabe number one walk away. "Kags?" the hanyou asked, "Did you want to dance?" Not giving her a chance to reply, he strode onto the dance floor, dragging her with him, and gracefully spun her into his arms. A shocked look was all she could give him before the soft timbre of a slow, romantic Ballard wound its way to their ears, and Inuyasha began to waltz with her across the floor.

A few songs later, and Kagome still couldn't believe how Inuyasha could dance so amazingly. "How did you learn to dance like that?" she asked him, "These dances were created well after the feudal era." The hanyou smiled sexily, allowing his fangs to show, "Your mum taught me," he told her, "I had to do something while waiting for you to come back from school." She tweaked his ear, "You're just full of surprises tonight," she told him. The full moon was rising, her scent was intoxicating, and he could feel his pants growing slightly uncomfortable. "Well," he told her, shifting slightly, "I know one surprise that would like to be unwrapped tonight." Elbowing him sharply, she walked over to a drinks table, grabbing two cups of punch, before heading out on to the balcony, overlooking the gardens, Inuyasha trailing faithfully behind her.

"I've been thinking," she murmured to him softly, as he wrapped his arms around her once more, "Male demons are usually the dominant ones in the relationship aren't they?" Inuyasha nodded, "Once a female accepts a mate, she becomes the submissive," he told her, "It's a sign of devotion. By taking a mate, she gives him all the power. She follows his every order. To do otherwise would be a sign of disrespect, but I don't want you to be like that. I love your fire, your passion. I don't care if you don't always agree with me, and I don't care if we spend half our time fighting about stupid things, as long as you love me, that's all I could ask for. The only time I would ask you to be submissive, would be if we face a high ranking demon, or in the bedroom, because I still want to be the dominant mate in the bedroom."

Kagome nodded, "I can understand that," she told him, "You love me for who I am, and don't want to change that, but in the face of demon nobility, you don't to appear weak. Having a mate speak her mind could compromise your position and lose their respect, and most guys like to be the king of their domain, but can I take control in the bedroom once in a while?" Inuyasha nodded, he loved how understanding she was, and he might let her take control, maybe once a year. "But if I'm to become your mate," Kagome continued, "I shouldn't have as much control over you. Besides, I know you're not going to hurt me, so I think it's time we took your rosary off."

It was true that the rosary was a form of control that female mates were not supposed to have over a male, but for him it held sentimental value. "I guess I always knew I'd have to give it up," he sighed, "And at first it was a constant reminder that I was bound to a mortal, but every time you disappeared into your era, it was still there. No matter how far away you were, no matter how many years were between us, it made me feel as though I was still connected to you. To let you take it, I'd want something else in return. I'd want to have something to connect me to you. I'd want to know that no male would ever be able to take you away from me, especially that wolf. If I let you take it, then I want to claim you tonight." Kagome reached up and slid the beads over his head, "We'll give it another thirty minutes," she told him, "And then we'll go pick the pups up." Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers, smirking as he began to plan which position he wanted to take her in first, before they both headed inside, just in time for the announcement of the winners of the best costume awards.

Ayumi stepped up on to the stage, to where a microphone stood. Next to her, were Eri and Yuka, both holding a pillow each, with a crown resting on either cushion. "Okay," she spoke nervously, once the music had been cut, "Time for the awards for best costume. The votes have been tallied, and the runner up for best female costume is the witch, Uotani." A petite blonde, wearing a witch's costume, with a modern twist, sauntered on to the stage, to be handed a small bouquet of flowers. "The runner up for best male costume is the Prince Charming, Hojo." Inuyasha snorted as he watched the wimpy man walk on to the stage, with a sword that Inuyasha doubted the boy could lift, let alone swing, also receive a bouquet of flowers.

"And now," Ayumi called out, "What we've all been waiting for. The award for best female costume goes to, the medieval warrior-wench, Kagome!" Inuyasha smirked cockily, it was no surprise to him that Kagome was chosen. He had always thought she was gorgeous, and her costume, hand-made by Tomoyo, was second to none, and served to enhance her natural beauty.

Kagome walked numbly up on to the stage, still in shock that she'd won. Eri stepped forward to offer Ayumi a gold, wire-worked tiara, which Ayumi placed on Kagome's head. Kagome turned to face the crowd, blushing heavily as she heard Inuyasha wolf-whistle loudly. "Now for the award for best male costume," Ayumi, called, "and the winner is..." Suddenly the doors burst open to cries of 'Mummy' as two little demons came racing towards the stage, and the miko standing on it. Kagome threw her arms open as her two pups launched themselves into her embrace.

Giggling at the two boys in her friend's arms, Ayumi dug into her pockets, handing some candy to both children. "They're so cute," she told Kagome, "And Kyo even looks like a smaller version of your fiancée," lowering her voice to a whisper, Ayumi continued, "And between you and me, I think he's a much better choice than Hojo. I can see the love you have for each other in your eyes." Kagome giggled, as her two pups gave each other high-fives while sucking on their lollies. "Ayumi," Kagome murmured, "I think you've read one too many romance novels." Both girls began to giggle uncontrollably, knowing how much of a hopeless romantic Ayumi was.

"Anyway," Ayumi said as she turned back to the microphone, "On with the show. As I was saying, the winner of the award for best male costume tonight is the dog demon, Inuyasha!" The hanyou stared in shock as the people around him began to push him towards the stage. Kagome winning was one thing, she had gone to school with everyone present, and was friends with most of them. Inuyasha had never met most of these people before in his life.

Yuka offered a golden crown, lined with blood-red velvet, to Ayumi as Inuyasha stepped on to the stage. As Ayumi placed the crown on the hanyou's head, Inuyasha felt his heart soar, hearing the hundreds of people in the crowd cheering his name. Turning to face his miko, he saw Kagome, Shippo and Kyo cheering the loudest. He strode over to his miko and her sons, tousling the pups' hair, only to be greeted by playful growls of 'Dad!'

Once the applause had died down, Ayumi stepped back up to the microphone. "I'd just like to take this opportunity to make another important announcement," she called out, "Kagome has recently become engaged to the sexy piece of man-candy beside her, Inuyasha. So if everyone could grab a cup of punch, I'd like to make a toast," she waited as everyone scrambled to grab a drink before continuing, "To Kagome and Inuyasha, may your love for each other grow with each passing day, and may your house be blessed with the sound of many tiny feet."

Inuyasha's lips twitched into one of the biggest, true smiles Kagome had ever seen, as he watched everyone raise their cups, wishing them happiness. "You were right," the hanyou murmured in her ear, "I do love Halloween, but I think I'm going to like it a whole lot more later tonight." Kagome blushed heavily, knowing exactly what he was referring to. Once the cheers had died down, and everyone had returned to dancing and chatting, Kagome made her way over to her three friends.

"Thank you so much for that lovely toast," Kagome told Ayumi, "But I'm afraid I have two very tired boys…" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder as he nuzzled into her hair, "…Make that three very tired boys, on my hands, so I'm going to have to go now and get these three to bed, before they fall asleep where they're standing. I don't know how much I'm going to be able to see you three after tonight. We're looking at buying a house out of town, but I'll try to come back for regular visits. Thank you all for everything, Good night." With a small wave, Kagome left, with her two pups in her arms, and her loving hanyou right besides her.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said, once they'd left the house, "What was that about buying a house?" Kagome giggled, passing Shippo over for him to hold. "Well I couldn't exactly tell them that I was going to be living in the feudal era now could I?" she told him, "By saying that we're buying a house away from the city, it gives us an excuse for not being here all the time. When we come back from the feudal era to visit my family, we can simply tell them we've come for a short visit." Reaching out a hand to him, she opened her hand to reveal his prayer beads. "Here," she whispered, "I managed to destroy the subjugation spell on it, so you can still wear it, just that I can scream 'sit' all I like and nothing will happen. I thought, since you said it had sentimental value, that you might like to keep it." Inuyasha smiled, taking the offered beads and slipping them back over his head. As an experiment, he whipped them off again. Satisfied that he could take it on and off at will, he settled them back to their normal place. Inuyasha had to admit, after wearing them for so long, he felt naked without them.

Once they returned home, Kagome and Inuyasha set the pups down, as Kagome made her way up towards the stairs and her room. Inuyasha pulled the pups over as soon as she'd left the room. Sota would be staying at a friend's place tonight. "Now," he told them, "You can go anywhere in the house, except Kagome's room, and you can go outside if you have to, but only to the Goshinboku and back. Do not enter Kagome's room unless there's an intruder, and only then, if you can't deal with them. Do this, and if you're good boys, I'll get you a daddy by tomorrow morning." He grinned as the two boys nodded, all three knowing exactly what would be happening in Kagome's room that night, before racing after his miko. Tonight would be a night neither of them would forget, he'd make sure of that.

I hope you enjoyed that...and isn't Yash a naughty (horny) little puppy?

Anyway...for next chapter...1540 reviews...(I know you can do it...coz you guys rock)

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	34. It's all about the ears

WooHoo! You guys totally rock!

Now I know I said 1540...but you all just rocked so much...and your reviews were so wonderful...this is my little gift to you. Enjoy!

Kagome sat on her bed and tugged her boots off, before un-braiding her hair, taking the roses out and placing them on her bed-side table. Putting her hair up into a messy bun, she strode towards the bathroom, armed with a bottle of make-up remover and a wad of cotton wool. Locking the door behind her, she began to scrub at her face.

Splashing cold water on her face, she stopped when she felt something lightly brush against the back of her neck. Her hand flew to her neck, to check if any of her hair had fallen loose. Shaking off the thought, she reached for a hand towel to dry her face, when she felt something against her neck once more, only this time hot and wet.

Freezing, she slipped her hand up to her neck once more, only to find a small wet patch. Glancing in the mirror, she saw nothing but an empty room behind her. After a few moments she began to dry her face, wishing the hairs on the back of her neck would go back down.

A few moments after pressing the cloth to her face, she felt a tongue start to lick at the neck once more. Dropping the towel from her face she stared into the mirror, only to find that the room wasn't empty anymore. Kagome stared at the face behind her and screamed bloody murder.

Turning around, the miko boxed the ears of the hanyou standing behind her. "Damn Kags," he whimpered, "Loud much?" Her gaze softened as she watched him clutch his hands over his trembling ears. "Here," she murmured, stretching her hands up to gently massage his tender ears, "I didn't mean to scream. You just scared me." Inuyasha lent his head towards her hands, "I'm sorry," he told her, "I didn't mean to scare you, just that your neck looked so tempting, like it was begging to be licked, and my demon side was more then happy to oblige."

Inuyasha leaned forward, resting his head on her shoulder as her gentle fingers slowly eased the pain. Turning his head to face her neck, he began to rub his nose against the soft skin. "Hey," she chided, "I thought you didn't like me rubbing your ears." Inuyasha breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent. "I did," he admitted, "But I lied. Throughout my life there have only been two people I've allowed to go anywhere near my ears. The first being my mother, the second, you. I didn't even let Kikyo near my ears. Not like she'd want to touch them anyway, they'd only remind her that I wasn't human. But as useful as they are, with alerting me to danger, they're also easily hurt." Inuyasha paused, he'd never revealed his weaknesses to anyone before. He had too many enemies to let anyone know, but he also knew that Kagome would never hurt him, and if you couldn't tell your mate, then who could you tell?

"Twisting my ears hurts worse then a hole in the stomach," he told her, "And when I was younger, the people in the village twisted them, laughing as I whimpered. I promised myself from then on that I would never let anyone else touch my ears ever again." Kagome instantly removed her hands from his ears. She knew how important he thought promises were.

Inuyasha raised his head enough to see, before darting his hands out to catch hers. Clutching her soft fingers, he brought them back up to his doggy appendages. Twitching his ears, he tickled the palms of her hands with their velvety fur, silently urging her to continue. "You're not anyone, Kags," he told her, "You're mine. You're not just anyone, to me, you're my everything. I know you won't hurt me. I trust you. Besides, it feels kinda nice when you do it."

He rested his head back down against her shoulder, enjoying the tingling sensations her ministrations were having on him. Turning to face her neck once more, he breathed in her delicate scent. "So, how about we make a start on those pups?" he asked her, lapping her neck gently.

I know, I know...it's not a lemon...but I had to explain why Inuyasha hates his ears being touched.

Well...now that we know what a horn-dog Yashie is...REVIEW ME!

(get's Inuyasha and Kyo to puppy pout) Pretty please?

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	35. The Long Awaited LEMON!

Well...this week has been fun!

Our computers were down, so we couldn't do the unit we were supposed to...so instead our whole class (an entirity of 8 people) got to spend one hour going down the emergency slides.

It was only about a story high...so a couple of meters high...but the one we get assessed on is 9 meters high...and that is gonna ROCK! Although I did lose my balance on the way down and managed to give myself a nasty friction burn. So people, please remember...if you're going on a plane, wear long pants (and make sure they aren't synthetic) and no high heels..coz while the chance of evacuation is REALLY SLIM, if u do have to synthetics will melt into your skin, and un-covered areas will end up with one hella-nasty burn...and those precious stellettos will have to be removed in case they pop the slide!

BUT...super fantastic news...next week (coz we're the first class to go through) our group is going to be filmed for their promotional DVD...so yours truely will be starring in an aviation DVD! WooHoo...Go me!

Okay...now I know I promised you all a lemon fic...well here it is in all it's citrussy goodness.

Kagome stood still, letting her hands drop from his ears, as he walked around to stand behind her, his lips never leaving her neck. Raking his fingertips up her bodice, he slowly drew them up to rest on her breasts. His tongue swirled against her creamy skin, relishing the taste as his fingers pulled at the lacing. Slipping one hand just inside the bodice, he cupped her breast, while the other hand worked its way down her stomach, tugging on the lacing as it went. Kagome sighed as he gently massaged her pert nipple, the lacing dropping to the floor in a coiled mass.

His fangs gazed her neck lightly over a newly made hickie, as he slowly slipped the emerald bodice from her shoulders, letting it fall in a crumpled heap on the cold tiles. Abandoning her breast, Inuyasha brought both hands down her chest to rest on her hips, sliding inside the sheer goddess blouse. Clawed fingers raked up her chest, leaving fleeting sensations running down her spine, taking the golden cloth with them.

Tugging the shirt over her head, the hanyou watched the material flow, like water, from his fingers on to the floor to join the bodice. Kagome shivered at his tender touch, goosebumps appearing all over her creamy skin. Inuyasha smirked as he caught sight of her scarlet, lacy bra. Kagome knew his favourite colour was red, and seeing her in it made him moan quietly as he felt his hakama becoming slightly tight.

Inuyasha slid one hand around her waist, dragging it slowly up her body before attacking her breast with renewed vigour. Kagome gasped, resting her head on his shoulder, as she submitted to his fingers. His other hand slid down her waist and half-way down her thigh. Using the slits in the skirt, the hanyou slipped his hand inside, wrapping it around her inner thigh, then dragging his claws up the sensitive flesh, to the edge of her underwear. Giving the elastic a playful snap, he was rewarded by a tiny moan. Slipping his fingers inside, Inuyasha stroked the outside of her entrance, caressing it lovingly. Kagome's back arched, her head rolling on his shoulder, as she mewed her pleasure.

Feeling how moist his fingers had become, he quickly withdrew, removing his hand from her skirt entirely. Sniffing his fingers, he flicked out a tentative tongue, licking hesitantly at his claws. He felt his demon side roar with delight, fighting the hanyou's restraint as he screamed to take her. His human side begged him to show her pleasure first, and Inuyasha silently agreed. He may have waited three long years to make Kagome his, but he was going to take his time, making her beg for him and scream herself hoarse before he even thought about taking her. Taking another lap at his fingers, he smirked evilly. She was going to give him more of her wonderful juices. He was going to drain her dry.

Leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her back, making Kagome moan prettily, Inuyasha set his fingers to work on loosening the lacing at the back of her skirt, before letting the green fabric fall from her hips, adding yet another piece of clothing to his steadily growing pile.

Standing in front of the miko, his wandering eyes appreciated the beauty before him. Her racy, red lingerie made the bulge in his hakama that much more painful. Inuyasha pulled the girl to him, pressing his lips to hers in a tender kiss, while his hands squeezed her firm bottom roughly. Feeling his hard length press against her, she bucked her hips, only to be met with a reprimanding growl.

Kagome felt a burning trail of kisses wind their way down from her lips to her collar bone, while her hanyou reached around her to un-hook her bra, standing back to watch the piece fall limply from her shoulders, exposing her round, full breasts. Goosebumps prickled across her chest as the cool, October chill hit her warm body. She closed her eyes as she revelled in the sensations flickering across her skin. Opening her eyes once more, she couldn't see Inuyasha anywhere. Scanning the room for his presence, she felt a tongue slide itself inside the crotch of her panties, flicking back and forth across her entrance, before pulling the material into his mouth. Using his teeth to drag the red lace down her legs, his hands decided to move in the opposite direction, cupping her bottom once more.

Kagome's felt her legs buckle as the hanyou abandoned her underwear in favour of lapping away at the moistness growing between her thighs. The miko was thankful for the clawed hands roughly massaging her backside, keeping her standing. Something her traitorous legs couldn't seem to manage at the moment. Her fingers began to gently stroke the ears of the hanyou kneeling before her, greedily lapping away at her ability to think.

Inuyasha pulled away, taking his ears out of range of her fingers, growling reprimandingly once more. He wanted to show her a world of pleasure, but he couldn't do that if she wore away at his self control. His mate needed to be punished, and he knew the prefect torture.

Standing up, he gripped her arm roughly, spinning her around to face the door. Pushing her forward, he gently rammed her against the door. Placing his hands on her hips, he slid his hardened length between her thighs and started to thrust his hips against her bottom. Kagome started to pant as Inuyasha started sucking on her shoulder blade, his stiffness grating against her moist entrance. The cold chill of the door pressed against her breasts, while the warmth of her hanyou weighed against her back. The extremes of the freezing cold and searing heat sent chills tingling up and down her spine, while the rough texture of his hakama, grazing her tender opening was making her wetter by the second.

She knew he was showing her that he was in complete control of her body, and though she was determined not to let him win, the sensations caused by the friction of his pants made her moan in spite of herself. In a bid to regain her composure, she pushed away from the door, hoping that the complete warmth would slow the tension burning between her thighs. She lasted one small, gasping breath with her forehead the only part of her resting against the door, before Inuyasha thrust himself forward once more, pressing her back into the cold surface. The renewed force of his thrusts sending screams of passion bubbling from her lips.

Kagome began to claw at the paint, as the tension in her body reached screaming point. Sensing her release, the hanyou re-doubled his efforts, thrusting with enough force to raise her body from the ground each time. His hands left her waist, bracing himself either side of her body instead. He pressed himself closer to her body with each time he pounded himself into her, lifting her higher and higher off the ground.

Her nails dug into the painted wood as the bubble that had been building between her legs burst. Kagome threw her head back as a scream of pure pleasure flowed from her lips. Inuyasha continued to thrust as he felt her release soak through his hakama, not relenting until she had spilled her entire load over his pants.

Inuyasha smirked as she rested her head back on his shoulder, her body limp in his arms, shivering from the chill of the door. His hands slid up her body to cup her pert breasts, his claws gently teasing her nipples. She moaned huskily, rolling her head on his shoulder, exposing the creamy skin of her neck. His demon side rejoiced as Inuyasha captured the tender skin in a searing kiss, making sure to leave on hell of a hickie behind.

Kagome's back arched into his touch, giving him better access to his prize, which Inuyasha took advantage of. The hanyou smirked, her body was spent, for now, but it was still highly responsive to his touch. Well, if his miko was unable to mate, he'd have to make her ready all over again. Lifting her naked body into his arms, he unlocked the door, taking Kagome to her bedroom. Locking the door behind him, he placed his mate on the bed, an eager light gleaming in his eyes as he stared at her naked form. He couldn't wait to make her his.

Pouncing on top of her, Inuyasha began to gingerly nibble on one of her nipples. Tugging gently on the tiny knob before changing breasts. The hanyou smirked against her breast as he felt her writhe and moan beneath him. Snaking a hand down to her crotch, he nudged her legs apart, allowing his clawed fingers to gently tickle the throbbing flesh.

She threw her arms above her head, arching her back as more moans issued from her tired vocal chords. His fingers continued to tease her damp folds, making her hips buck against his hand. Steadying her hips with one hand, he slowly brought his fingers away from her slick skin as punishment for trying to make him enter her.

Kagome couldn't bare the pressure anymore, his teasing touch searing her skin, making desire burn in every inch of her flesh, only to pull back each time she tried to have more. She knew it was hopeless battle and she was losing. His touch was like a drug, he'd given her a lustful high, only to bring her crashing back to reality. In one harsh moment she knew, she was now completely addicted to his touch. From this moment on, only his touch would satisfy her lusting hunger.

Gradually he brought his hand back to rest between her thighs, cupping her still throbbing centre, before sliding one finger in. Inuyasha nipped at her breasts and stomach, one hand pressed on her hips while the other began to slide in and out. Slowly working up a rhythm, his ears twitched as her moans echoed throughout the bedroom. Growing bored with one finger, he slid a second one in to join it alternating the thrusts so one finger was always inside her.

He watched, immensely pleased with himself, as her chest heaved with every thrust, making her breasts bounce slightly. Contentedly, he added a third finger, grinning as she began to cry out broken variations of his name. His hakama was painfully tight, but he ignored the pain, she was still full of sweet juices, and her voice, how ever soft and broken, was still there. She was nearing the end of their second round, but he wasn't anywhere near finished with her yet.

Pumping his fingers furiously, he brought her to the edge, the tension at breaking point, when he pulled out of her entirely, leaving her without release. Still feeling the pressure between her thighs, she tried to rub her thighs together to syphon it off, but Inuyasha held her legs firmly apart. He watched as she slid a hand down towards the swollen flesh that had surrounded his fingers in a bid to relieve herself, before growling at her. He wouldn't allow her to feel any pleasure except for what he gave her.

He smirked as she withdrew her hand to grip the covers. He bent his head down between her legs. "Tell me what you want," he growled huskily, rubbing his nose lightly between the moist lips, eliciting a feverish moan from the lusting miko, "Tell me, and I might just grant your wish, as long as you beg prettily enough." Flicking his tongue out, he grazed it along the path his nose had taken moments before. "I can't do anything to help you if you don't tell me what you want," he growled out, his fangs gingerly nibbling where his tongue had been.

He withdrew once more, watching her squirm. "I want...you..." she whispered between ragged breaths, "I...want you inside...uh...me. I want...you...to make me...yours...forever." He stroked her hair tenderly, "Now," he told her, "Was that so hard?" She made no reply, closing her eyes, shuddering as one claw traced the outside on her entrance. He bent his head back down between her legs, latching his mouth over the quivering opening, before darting his tongue in and out.

Inuyasha listened to her broken cries as he slipped his tongue in once more, slowly massaging her inner walls, and pulling out, only to repeat the whole process all over again. Bringing her body back to the edge, he thrust his fingers in too, pumping feverishly, pulling out just as the bubble burst once more, spilling more of her wonderous fluids down his throat.

Kagome lay back down on the covers, her energy almost completley gone, as she watched her hanyou get off the bed. She scowled as she realised that he'd been completely clothed the whole time, and each time she thought he'd actually take her, he'd been toying with her. Was he regretting wanting to be with her?

Inuyasha slowly pulled off his inner and outer haori, oblivious to the miko who had turned away from him, before untying his hakama, letting all his clothes pool onto the floor beside him. The hanyou crawled on to the bed, positioning himself over his miko. This time he was going to claim her, this time, he'd make her his.

Soft kisses on her neck made her turn back, to find an extremely naked hanyou hovering over her body. Sucking and licking away at her pulse point, he manuvered his knees to spread her legs, before settling himself down between them. Propping himself into position, he nuzzled her gently before thrusting himself all the way inside, his teeth biting down on her pulse point. Kagome screamed silently in pain, having lost her voice entirely in their last round, as she felt his teeth break the skin and his hardened length take away her innocence.

He held her to him, lapping all traces of blood from her skin, before his tongue made its way to her cheek, caressing it with all the tenderness he possessed. Kagome nodded to him, and he slowly withdrew, leaving the tip just inside, before thrusting back in, plunging his stiff member as deeply as he could.

Inuyasha gradually stepped up the pace, adjusting her to one speed before setting a new one. His clawed hands roughly massaging her breasts as he pounded her further into the mattress. Passion and desire burnt between her legs, as she held the hanyou tightly to her body, knowing he was the only one who could quelch this fire bubbling through her veins.

Inuyasha felt his own release coming, but knew she was still a way off. Her tired body, was doing all it could to relieve itself, but he would still get there first. Removing one hand from her body, he slipped one finger in with his next thrust.

Kagome gasped, his huge member had already stretched her, and now he'd added more pressure to her tight passage. Still not satisfied, Inuyasha slipped in a second finger, causing the miko beneath him to writhe with voiceless moans. The hanyou bent down and claimed her lips as the fragile thread tied to her burning tension snapped, sending her over the edge once more. Inuyasha's howls of pleasure split the air a second later as he burried his stiffness deep within her, spilling his demon seed deep inside her womb.

The satisfied hanyou pulled himself out of his mate, lifting her gingerly off the bed as he pulled the blankets down, before settling her back down on the matress. Lying down beside his miko, Inuyasha brought the covers up over them, wrapping Kagome in his tender embrace, relishing in the aftershocks trembling through her thin frame. The miko fell asleep, her body limp and completely spent, as her mate licked lovingly at the bite mark on her neck, her hanyou falling victem to dreams soon after.

I hope you all enjoyed drinking my lemonaide.

For the next chapter...1720 reviews (I know you guys can make it)

Ja ne for now, and may your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	36. Morning After, A Demon's Bum

HEY! I'm back with a vengance!

My sis is giving me grief again. Mum and Dad won't pay for her to do a medical degree (even though they already paid for her to go to college to become a naturopath...both under- and post-grad) and she's shitty coz they spent over $20,000 for her to do her course and won't pay for another course. They only spent $5,000 for me to do my flight attendant course...so technically I still have more training money up my sleeve if I need it...but My sis wants to use it for herself instead.

Of course the greatest revelation is that now, after years and years of everything being centred around her and her schooling, now I'm the centre of attention, (Everyone wants to know how I'm doing, what I'm learning) and she can't stand it. She wants the spotlight and coz it's focused on me, she's chucking a wobbly.

Oh well...enough ranting...and bring on the fluff! And a big thank you to Leiko no Hatsukoi of rthe brand new Fluff-o-metre 30! It's taken me some time to unwrap it and put it together (Okay...maybe I kinda sat back and made Winry put it together...while Ed alchemised it not to fall apart)...so let's BRING ON THE FLUFF!

Shippo and Kyo woke up early the next morning, rushing up to their mother's bedroom to sniff tentatively under the door. Two tiny faces broke into identical grins as they raced back to the living room and began to dance on the table. "We got a daddy, we got a daddy!" They cried, hooking arms with each other as their tiny feet pounded the wooden surface.

Looking at each other, they remembered the night a couple of weeks before, when Inuyasha was in his human form, and Kagome had taken him on a date. The two boys loved Kagome as their mother, she was kind and gentle, like the tender spring, but they both agreed, Kagome needed a mate. The trouble was, not just anyone would do for their mother.

Kagome was one of a kind, and needed someone to understand and love that about her. As a powerful miko, she would have her enemies, so she'd need someone strong enough to take on anyone who tried to hurt her, but caring and gentle enough to wipe away her tears. Which brought them to Inuyasha.

Shippo may never admit to it, but he had always regarded the arrogant hanyou as his father, while Kyo had taken an immediate liking to him. That was probably just because of the ears. Inuyasha may be rude and abrasive, but his friends knew that inside beats the tender, blushing heart of a puppy, but more specifically, that his heart beats for Kagome.

That night, Shippo and Kyo had made a pact. They would do everything in their power to make sure Inuyasha took Kagome as his mate. They had seen Inuyasha moping around while Kagome was off with her friends, his black combat boots tapping irritatingly against the ground as he sat by the Goshinboku.

Taking matters into their own hands, both boys staged a loud conversation about being bored and missing their mummy before racing off down the street. A certain grumpy hanyou was soon tearing after them. They dodged all his attempts to grab them, knowing that the thought seeing Kagome meant his attempts were rather half-hearted, and pounced on her lap.

Smiling, they sat at opposite ends of the coffee table. "Mission accomplished," they told each other with a nod of their heads. They had heard the banging and moaning happening in the rooms above them, but they hadn't smelt any difference. The scent wafting from under Kagome's door, however, was a different story. She was now, well and truly, an inu hanyou's mate. She smelled too much like Inuyasha not to be.

The two pups' eyes widened as the front door opened, and three people walked in. Mrs Higurashi, her father and Sota greeted the two young boys, taking them into the kitchen for breakfast. Once they reached the kitchen, though, Mrs Higurashi dropped the two boys in her arms.

On the counter sat two massive stacks of pancakes, drenched in maple syrup and ice-cream. The fridge door was open, blocking the person ransacking the fridge from view, apart from two puppy ears just peaking over the top. Finally finding the orange juice, Inuyasha walked back to the pancakes, closing the door behind and giving the five people in the kitchen a very good look at the naked hanyou's firm bottom.

Shippo and Kyo realised that the pancakes were for Kagome and him. Every male demon knew how to provide for their woman. A newly mated male would rarely stray too far, in case another demon decided to take advantage of their woman, especially considering how tired and un-resisting newly mated females could be. Newly mated males could be rather enthusiastic with their mates, leaving them with very little energy to fight off attackers.

The only time a new mate would leave his woman's side, was in the pursuit of food and water, and sometimes not even then. The next few days, Inuyasha would stay as close to Kagome as possible, making sure his scent permeated her skin, leaving a permanent imprint, and a warning of death to any over-zealous males seeking her affections.

Kagome's grandpa was the first to come to his senses, pasting sutras over the unsuspecting hanyou's groin as he cried, "Demon Begone!" Inuyasha looked down, he knew the old man's sutras never worked, but he still felt the indignation of him trying to blast off his 'little yasha'. Raising his fist, he bopped the senile old coot on the head, before walking back to the fridge to put the orange juice back and grab a punnet of strawberries, grumbling to himself, these sutras would take a while to peel off, and the glue would really hurt.

Mrs Higurashi stared in shock as she watched the hanyou walk back to the fridge, giving her a very good look at his demonhood. Picking up the strawberries, he realised the old man wasn't the only one in the room. Inuyasha raised his head, only to come face to face with Kagome's mother. Ah oh, he was in for it now.

He gulped as the woman made her way over to him. Closing his eyes, he waited for the beating, only to be pulled into a warm hug. "It's about time you two got it together," she wept into his naked chest, "Congratulations, and welcome to the family. I think Dad, Sota, Shippo and Kyo will join me for a vacation. Maybe a week by the beach." Bundling the two pups into her arms, she walked out the door, putting them in the car before returning to collect her father and Sota. "And Inuyasha," she called over her shoulder, "I want to know I have grandkids on the way when I return."

Inuyasha smirked to himself, so she wanted him to make her some pups huh? Now that was something he was only to happy to do. Cutting up the strawberries, he placed them on top of his creation. All he had to do now was wait for his mate to wake up.

The hanyou slipped into her room, balancing a tray laden with the breakfast feast he'd made. Putting the tray down on her desk, he glanced over to the woman still fast asleep under the covers. A true smile crossed his lips as he gazed upon her face. Her hair was messy, the lower part of her body was covered in his and her own sticky mess, his mate mark adorning her shoulder, and his scent covering her entire body.

He bent down and claimed her lips, gently coaxing her to wake up. "Mmmm," she moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open, "Good morning to you too." He bent down for another kiss, this time with more passion. "I made breakfast," he told her, pointing to her desk, "I thought you might be hungry."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at her desk. She'd never seen so much food in her life. "Thank you," she told him, "By the way, is my family home?" Inuyasha shook his head as he helped her to sit up. Shifting one plate of pancakes over to her bedside table, he used the fork to take a small amount. Inuyasha brought the morsal to his mate's mouth, which she accepted. "Your family's gone to the beach for a week. Something about leaving us with the house and her wanting grandkids."

The miko nodded mutely, before realising the hanyou was naked. Her eyes wandered to the sutras still stuck to him. She knew that his demon blood made him larger then a mortal, she'd felt how well-endowed he was last night, but she'd yet to hear of a demon who covered themselves in sutras. She groaned, "Gramps saw you didn't he?" she asked, dreading the answer. The hanyou nodded sullenly, "So did your mother," he told her, "One of the reasons I think she was so enthusiastic to ask for grandkids. Oh, your brother and the pups saw too."

"You mean," She asked, "That everyone in my family has seen you naked?" Inuyasha nodded, "And they were okay with it?" He nodded once more. "Well," she sighed, "What's done is done. Now let's have breakfast, and then you can have a shower. The water will make them come off easier." Inuyasha nodded, bringing the rest of the feast over to her, when an idea popped into his head.

"Kagome," he told her, "I want to use my last two favours." She nodded to let him know she was listening. "Since your family is out of the house for the week," he replied, "I want to use a favour to make this week 'mating season'." His demon and human side rejoiced at how he was going to spend his favours. "It also means that you're not allowed to go to sleep without me inside you. For my last favour, you aren't allowed to wear a single thing during our 'mating season'."

Kagome's eyes widened, since when did she have such a horny mate? "Inuyasha," she replied, as calmly as possible, "It's November, and almost winter. If I don't cover myself, I'll freeze." Inuyasha smiled as he brought her into his warm embrace, "You can cover yourself with my body," he told her, "Or a blanket and we'll turn the air conditioner on hot and move our bed to the front room."

Finishing off the meal, Kagome couldn't believe how hungry she'd been. Inuyasha must've taken a lot out of her. Still, if it meant receiving feasts like this, she didn't mind at all. "Come on," she told her hanyou, "Let's get these stupid ofuda's off you." Inuyasha nuzzled her neck, knowing she must be feeling slightly sore. "Only if you join me in the bath," he told her, "It'll help ease the soreness Koishii." Kagome faced her loving hanyou, giving him an inquiring glare. "Inuyasha," she sighed, "I don't think my body can handle your enthusiasm right now." Inuyasha gave her a tender kiss. "I know Koishii," he whispered, "I don't want to cause you any un-necessary pain. We'll just soak this time, but just because your body's sore doesn't mean I can't make you feel pleasure." They relaxed in the hot water, his hands wandering the top half of her body, but never reaching any lower then her hips.

I hope you enjoyed this one...I have to say...I felt rather inspired when my muse gave me an image of a naked hanyou butt prancing around the kitchen.

For the next chapter...1820 reviews (I kinda made a bet with a friend that I couldn't make it...and I'm really counting on you guys to help me with this...so...pretty please with Inuyasha and Kyo pulling puppy eyes?)

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	37. A Horny, Horny Hanyou

OMG! I am sooo sorry.

Please forgive me for not posting this chapter sooner...I've spent most of the past two days studying for some really intense exams.

Well...I hope you all enjoyed this story so far...and I know you all enjoyed Inuyasha's naked bum (who wouldn't)...so I guess there's only one thing left for me to say, and that is...

...BRING ON THE FLUFF!

Brown eyes flickered open as Kagome slowly blinked the sleep from her eyes. She could feel her lover's warm breath tickling her neck, his lips pressed against the small mark claiming her as his. Kagome gently rolled them both over, so the she was on top before slowly sliding her body forward, slipping him out of her.

Inuyasha had been true to his word, never letting her fall asleep without him firmly rooted inside her, which made waking up rather interesting. For the past week, the miko had woken up to a rather randy hanyou, already happily pounding himself into her completely aroused body, meaning she'd already missed the foreplay, but he always made sure she was awake for the climax.

Sliding off his body, Kagome stared down at him tenderly. Her fingers gently brushed his long silver locks away from his face, briefly sweeping lightly along the two adorable ears crowning his head. After six days and nights, he'd finally worn himself out. Her gaze travelled down his form, past his well-toned chest, past his clawed fingers, to rest on his well-endowed length.

Her fingers tangled themselves gently in the silvery strands surrounding the base of his demonhood, before allowing her fingertips to travel its length. Bending down, her warm breath whispered over his groin, as she left a butterfly kiss on the tip. Pulling away she noticed how aroused he'd become, but was even more surprised when she heard him mutter her name under his breath. She smirked to herself, today she was going to wake him up. Today, she was going to take control.

The miko tiptoed into the kitchen, silently pulling out everything she'd need for breakfast. As she filled the saucepan with water, she thought back to the past week. He had cooked for her everyday, making sure she had three meals a day, while he himself sometimes skipped. The water began to boil as she added the contents of a few packets of ramen, smiling softly to herself.

Most of the meals he'd prepared had been ramen, using the packets he'd won for taking so much care of her while she was injured. Kagome had thought that his stash of ramen would be used for something important, to which he'd replied that there was no better use for it then keeping his mate's stamina up. "And besides," he smirked, "I've found something that tastes even better," he then proceeded to slip one hand between her thighs, rubbing roughly against her tender flesh until she began to shudder against him, drenching his fingers as she collapsed into him. "Yep," he told her, his tongue lazily lapping as his sticky fingers, "Definitely better."

Kagome tipped the ramen into one big bowl, knowing he wouldn't mind sharing, in fact, he'd probably welcome it. Taking breakfast into the front room, Kagome giggled slightly as she gazed at her hanyou. Since he'd taken her for his mate, Inuyasha had become amazingly confident, as if all his insecurities had just washed away, but most remarkable of all, was his confidence in his body. He was lying, spread-eagled on the mattress, completely relaxed and at home with exposing himself. He hadn't even bothered to reach for the blanket at all. In fact, the whole week, he hadn't bothered to cover himself once, except for using a towel to dry himself, or a blanket for them to snuggle under.

Carefully placing the bowl down, Kagome silently sat down between his legs, her hands slowly sliding up his body as she brought her head down to his groin. Her fingers began to gently massage his chest while her lips kissed up and down his length, bringing him quickly to attention. Bored with kisses alone, her tongue began to gently lap his hardness. The miko chuckled softly to herself as she watched Inuyasha's back arch slightly. Becoming bolder, she took his entire length in her mouth, gently sucking, her tongue alternating between lapping and swirling, as she moved her mouth up and down his demonhood.

Kagome gasped as a clawed hand tangled itself in her hair, and began to move her head faster, bringing her down further, making her take more and more of him into her mouth. Inuyasha began to moan her name as he slowly began to gain consciousness. Revelling in the sensations, Inuyasha found hismelf loath to open his eyes, yet his pride made him force them open while his hand wrenched his mate off him. She'd almost brought him to his climax, and there was only one place he'd allow himself release, and her mouth wasn't it.

His hand still fisted in her hair, he pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers as he kissed her, almost desperately. His nose began to twitch as he smelt the scent of freshly-made ramen. Dragging the ramen over, Inuyasha shifted his mate on to his lap, lifting a pair of chopsticks to her mouth. The hanyou fed his mate, while nuzzling gently at his mark on her.

Once she was fed he lay her down on the mattress, placing another morsal of noodles in her mouth. "Don't eat those," he told her, "I'll be back for them later," and with that he proceeded to use the chopsticks to lay small amounts of ramen over her chest and stomach, before dumping the last of the warm pasta in the crease made by her closed thighs and her pelvic bone.

Inuyasha crept back up her body, placing his lips desperately over hers, as his tongue slowly withdrew small amounts of ramen from her mouth. Once he'd eaten all that was in her mouth, he slowly travelled kisses down her neck to her collar bone, coming to the next morsal of ramen, giving Kagome the impression that breakfast wouldn't be the only thing he'd be eating this morning. Inuyasha slowly made his way down her body, nibbling away at the ramen and her skin alike.

Reaching her groin, he smirked at her wide eyes, before attacking the mass of noodles, and what lay hidden underneath it. He lapped away greedily, at both the ramen and the saturated flesh between her thighs, making her moan with desire. She'd nearly reached breaking point when he crawled slowly back up her body. His breakfast was finished, and now he was more then ready for some after-breakfast 'exercise'. Seeing his plan, Kagome rolled over, hoping to pin him underneath her, only to find herself on her hands and knees staring at an empty patch of mattress.

"Now here's a position we haven't tried yet," her mate told her as two clawed hands took a firm grip of her hips, "Kind of surprising when you think about it, considering you're the mate of a dog demon." One hand left her hips to cup the wet flesh between her legs, rubbing roughly, as his other hand slid up her back to her neck, pressing down until her head was resting on a pillow. "Now just sit tight and relax," he told her, "You're about to be taken the traditional way."

Replacing his hands on her hips, Inuyasha thrust his hard length into her throbbing flesh. The hanyou gasped as he realised that he wasn't the only one pounding into her. His human and demon sides had been present from time to time, neither trying to take control, but simply enjoying the sensations of their chosen mate screaming their name while her walls contracted around him in sweet release. Maybe it was the position she was in, but this time he felt his demon side thrust along with him.

Both hanyou and demon thrust in synchronisation as they slowly built their pace, his demon side not trying to take control, but more, lend the hanyou his demonic strength as they thrust themselves repeatedly into the moaning girl. Kagome's body had already been extremely close to release before, and it was only a matter of time before that bubble burst. A few more thrusts brought her spiralling over the edge as she screamed her sweet release, her body quivering with ecstasy as her mate flooded her tight cavern with his own orgasm.

The tired hanyou collapsed on top of her, his nose tickling the dip between her shoulder blades, as the aftershocks rippled through her body. He rolled over to once side, still keeping himself firmly planted inside her, as she found herself spooned against him, when a new scent reached his nose. Leaning over her, he snuffled at her stomach, when his eyes widened with shock. He'd been far too overwhelmed with having Kagome as his mate to think of anything other then taking her in everyway possible and against any hard surface, but now he remembered smelling a slight change in Kagome's scent a few days ago, but when it disappeared shortly after, he'd thought nothing more of it. A day into their 'mating season' Kagome had reached the peak of her fertility, and with all his fun, it seemed that his demonic seed had reached their prize.

Inuyasha sighed happily to himself as he lay back down beside his miko, wrapping her safely in his arms. It seemed Kagome's mum would be getting her wish after all, now all he had to do was tell Kagome. His nerves began to surface again, the confidence he'd had, knowing that he had a woman to call his own slowly dissipating as he thought of how she would react to the news.

"Kagome," he called gently, slipping out of her, but still keeping a tight hold on his beloved, "There's something you should know." Kagome turned in his arms, wanting to know what he deemed important enough to ignore his own rules of 'mating season'. "From now on, I want you well away from any fighting," he told her, "I want you to stay somewhere safe." Kagome's eyes widened, "And why would I do that?" she asked him, "If you want me to turn a blind eye while you're fighting, you've got another thing coming. You're not going anywhere without me, because I know that if you were to die, I'd die too, maybe not physically, but inside I'd die without you."

"Damn it Kagome," he cried, standing up and walking away from his mate, "You're not making this any easier on me. You sit there telling me that you would die if anything happened to me, well I wouldn't be able to live knowing that you or my pup had been hurt." Kagome's eyes widened, "You're pup?" she asked, "Shippo and Kyo are both big enough to know how to protect themselves, and do you really think I'd let anything happen to them?" Inuyasha shook his head as he slowly walked back to his miko, "Not those pups Kagome," he told her, placing a hand on her stomach, "MY pup." Kagome gasped as her hand flew to her mouth, finally realising what he was trying to tell her. "You mean...I...I'm..." she stuttered. Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah," he told her, "You're carrying my pup." He turned his head away from her, slivery bangs hiding his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered sullenly, "I should've known you wouldn't want to have pups with me. I shouldn't've asked you to be my mate when you weren't ready, but I just didn't want to lose you, and now I've done this. I'm sorry." Kagome's eyes widened even more when she saw crystalline droplets sparkle briefly before shattering on the floor.

Two arms wrapped themselves around the hanyou. "Inuyasha," Kagome murmured into one of his furry ears, "I never want to be with anyone else but you. It's just a bit of a shock when you find out that the man you've loved for over three years, someone you never thought would ever look your way, loves you back. It's even more of a shock when a week after learning of said love, you find out you're also pregnant to him. I never said I didn't want to carry your child, I just didn't expect one so soon." She crept around to sit in front of the depressed hanyou, tilting his head up to meet her gaze as she leant forward to gently kiss away his tears. "There's no one else I'd rather have pups with. I want to grow old with you, have pups with you, I guess I'm just worried about what mum will say," she smiled up at him, "And besides, I don't think this shrine, or our little hut will be big enough for us, the pups and this new addition."

Inuyasha shook his head out of her grasp, "That's another thing I have to tell you, " he told her sullenly, "You won't be getting old for a long time. When I took you as my mate, we joined completely, body and soul. That merging means you soul is tied to mine, and so is your life. When our souls mixed, part of my power duplicated itself in you. You'll heal faster, and you'll live as long as I do, so even if you live in the feudal era, you'll end up outliving your family here, and only appear to age a few years, if that."

"Good," she told him, "Because I was dreading the day you woke up and saw a wrinkled old bat beside you, and found yourself wishing for someone younger." Inuyasha turned back to the miko, pressing his lips tenderly to hers. "Never," he told her feverishly, "No one could ever replace you in my heart. You accept me for who I am, for what I am, despite my faults. I'll never find anyone who holds my heart like you do."

"So," Kagome said hesitantly, "We're going to have a pup." Inuyasha nodded, his hand lightly stroking her stomach. "So," she continued, "How many pups did you want?" Her hanyou smiled mischievously, "Oh," he smirked, "I want to start our own pack of inu hanyous." Kagome gasped, "Fine," she told him, "I'll give you a pack, as long as you can find room to house them." The miko smiled triumphantly. "Oh that won't be a problem," the hanyou replied, teething gently on her bottom lip, "Now let's continue my 'fun' before your family gets home. I've been without my mate in my arms for a long time, time which could've been spent having 'fun'. Now we'll have to make up for lost time." Inuyasha tackled her back down to the mattress, kissing burning trails along her skin. Kagome was too relieved that his confidence had returned to realise that he hadn't let her take control, as she gave herself to his ministrations.

Yes...now that Inuyasha is once again secure about Kagome's love for him, and the little pup growing inside her, it's back to Horny Yasha.

What can I say...this chapter Inuyasha got to eat his two favourite things...Ramen and Kagome...and that makes for a veryhappy hanyou.

For the next chapter...1930 reviews...and remember...Inuyasha still has a surprise for Kagome up his sleeve...which will be revealed next chapter.

Til next time, Ja ne, and may your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	38. A Lord's Domain

Wow, such a fast reponce! Sorry for the belated update, I've been busy studying...again. This time it's emergency proceedures...which I'll be doing for the next 4 weeks.

Well...on with the fluff.

Inuyasha smirked, extremely pleased with himself, as Kagome told her mother of her pregnancy. Mrs Higurashi couldn't stop gushing about cute ears as she bounced around the kitchen. Kagome's grandpa had left the room, not wanting to hear the details, while Sota had been too excited about Inuyasha officially being his 'big brother' to care about anything else. Shippo and Kyo didn't seem to surprised with the news, but Inuyasha disregarded that, knowing their noses would've picked up the change in Kagome as soon as they hugged her.

After a few tears, mostly from Mrs Higurashi, Inuyasha took his family home, back through the well to the feudal age. Kagome gasped when Inuyasha suddenly covered her eyes with a blindfold, before lifting her into his arms and racing off across feudal Japan, their two pups in tow. Finally reaching their destination, Inuyasha set the miko back down. "'I have a surprise for you," he murmured in her ear before gently nibbling on the fragile lobe. Kagome giggled brushing his head away from his assault on her ear. "The blindfold kind of gave that away," she told him. "You know how you promised to give me my pack of inu hanyous if I could find room to house them?" he asked her. She nodded slowly, wondering where he was going with this. "Well," he ripped the cloth from her eyes, "Welcome to your new home."

Kagome blinked in shock, in front of her was a massive castle, built entirely out of stone. On either side of the gigantic, metal, front door, were two demonic dog statues, symbolising the lord of the castle. While the lower levels were built purely for defence purposes, the upper stories were built to take in the panoramic views. It was big enough for the entire village, and their livestock to take refuge inside if an attack was ever made, while still having enough room to spread out.

Inuyasha took his mate on a tour of their new home. Unlike most castles in Japan, he wanted his to withstand even demonic attacks. The lower levels were mostly small rooms used for storage, but would also double as temporary quarters for the villagers should the need ever arise. There were also massive rooms set aside for the storage of grain and their other harvests for the winter months, which would come in handy if the villagers had to leave their homes quickly.

The upper stories were a different matter altogether. The rooms were spacious, and well furnished. The third top story even had nameplates on the doors. Inuyasha had set aside rooms for Sango, Miroku and any children Kagome was certain they'd have, Sesshomaru and Rin, and even for Keade. The second top floor was dedicated to children's' rooms and one large playroom, while the top floor had a room fitted with a crib and other baby needs, right next to the master bedroom.

Kagome gasped as she entered the master bedroom. She'd been shocked to find out that he'd set aside a room for Sesshomaru, but after the fight with Naraku, both seemed to have developed an understanding, or at least they had stopped trying to kill each other, but the master bedroom took her breath away. A massive four-post bed rested against one wall, red silk curtains and sheets draped over it. A skilled artist had painted a portrait of Inuyasha and Kagome, which hung on one wall. The fur of a giant, rabid wolf demon lay on the floor, serving as a soft rug. Sheer red curtains fluttered against the breeze inviting them onto the balcony, which overlooked the Goshinboku and the village.

Inuyasha silently thanked Miroku and Sango's taste. He'd placed his trust in both to furnish the castle while he had worked with the entire village to build the castle. After the number of times he'd saved the village, they'd been more then happy to help him. It wasn't until after it was built that he'd told them that they were all to seek refuge within its walls if danger threatened the village. The entire village was shocked by the revelation, they owed Inuyasha their lives on many occasions, and now he offered them a place to store their grain, to last the winter months, and shelter.

The ground floor held a massive dining hall, and a large kitchen. The floor below ground level held a gigantic training room large enough for Kilala, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha and the pups to train at the same time, as well as room to store extra weapons. There was another level below the training room, which held a series of small hot springs. Two large springs were sectioned off, one for males, one for females, another was specifically for Inuyasha and Kagome, while the others were to be used by the castle guests, which would most likely be Sango and Miroku.

If the castle hadn't been enough of a shock for Kagome, she couldn't believe what Inuyasha had done to the roof of the castle. The entire roof was covered with a metre of soil, a stone path leading through the various garden beds. Each patch of soil filled with healing herbs, except for one bed surrounding a single stone bench, which was filled with all of Kagome's favourite flowers. Inuyasha sighed softly, he'd asked Keade to create the garden, carrying her up multiple times, each time with a different selection of plants, and while it almost broke his back, the look on Kagome's face made it all worth it.

Lifting Kagome into his arms, he carried her back to their bedroom, pups instantly running off to their own rooms, and lay her gently on the bed. His clawed fingers set to work on her clothes, removing every last piece of material from her body. The hanyou kissed her passionately as he stripped himself crawling under the silk sheets, pressing his naked body to hers. "Goodnight Kags," he murmured softly in her ear as he wrapped her up in his warm embrace. The miko kissed him softly back, "Night sexy," she whispered back, earning her a chuckle from her mate as he remembered the conversation they had on Halloween. "Sweet dreams Koishii," Inuyasha mumbled, burying his nose into her hair, breathing in her sweet scent as they both fell asleep, in their love's embrace.

Okay, well...I guess this is just a little filler. I just wanted to showcase how sweet and caring Inuyasha is, when it comes to Kagome of course, and display the lenghts he'd gone to in preparation for his proposal.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	39. A kiss and a wish

Hi! It's me again. Well I am super psyched about tomorrow.

My training college is going to be a media hot spot tomorrow. The Premier is coming to 'officially open' the training centre, and the movie that my class starred in will be screened. The whole place is going to be swarming with media, and my class will be the face the centre presents.

So in other words...I'm waking up at 5am tomorrow to do hair and make-up so I can be out at the airport by 7:30.

Anyway...enough about me...let the fluff begin.

The whole village rejoiced in the joining of the village's hanyou hero and the gentle miko. Both had found a way into everybody's hearts. Of course, none were as happy for the young couple then the slayer, the monk, and the old priestess. Sango and Miroku had been so excited over the news they kissed each other passionately before realising who they were kissing and breaking away extremely embarrassed, and in Miroku's case, bearing a rather red handprint on his cheek.

Kagome and Inuyasha finally found all the pieces, in the few outings they took from their castle, due to Inuyasha's over-active libido keeping them confined to their bedroom. The miko sighed as she stared at the artefact sitting in her hand. It was strange to think that something so small could bring so much pain.

The jewel had single-handedly torn Inuyasha from Kikyo's arms. It had taken both of Shippo's parents away. Destroyed an entire village of demon slayers, because of the greed it inspired. It had also almost caused the annihilation of the entire world using Narkau's hand.

But for every evil deed it had done, the jewel had also created an equally pure deed. The tiny orb had been the reason Kagome met Inuyasha. Something she wouldn't change for the world. It had made the hanyou finally learn his own strength, both in body and spirit. The jewel had also brought Sango and Miroku together, and taught Sesshomaru the value of human life.

Once completed, the miko had offered the Shikon no Tama to her hanyou, only to have him thrust it back at her. "I don't need it," he'd told her, "The only reason I wanted to become full demon, was to protect you." The miko sighed at her hanyou, wrapping her thin arms around his neck. "I don't need you to protect me Inuyasha," she whispered, "Although I know you will anyway. I need you to love me."

"I do Koishii," he murmured back," I do. More then you could ever know." He kissed her forehead softly, before resting his cheek on her head as he pulled her close. The miko reached up and gently tweaked his ear. "So what should we do with it then?" she asked him. Inuyasha walked her backwards, kissing her passionately the whole time. "Whatever you want Kags," he told her, "Whatever you want."

The back of Kagome's legs hit the bed moments before Inuyasha pushed her. The miko fell on to the soft, silk sheets, a horny hanyou slowly climbing on top of her as his lips ravaged her neck. "I HAVE IT!" she cried, shoving her randy mate off of her. Inuyasha landed on the floor with a resounding thud. "Great," he grumbled, feeling the pinching pain of his restrained stiffness "Now can I get it too?"

"We can use the jewel for Sango and Miroku's wedding present," she told him. Inuyasha gave her a look reading 'and you had to tell me this now?' Miroku had taken courage from Inuyasha's mating of Kagome, and asked Sango to marry him only a few weeks after Kagome had taken up permanent residence in Inuyasha's castle. "We can use the jewel to bring Kohaku back," she told him, "Sango's been suffering his loss for so long, I think it would really make her wedding to have her brother present."

The hanyou nodded. His whole pack had noticed the change in the young slayer. Kohaku had fallen during the final battle with Naraku, and Sango had been suffering ever since. She could tolerate Naraku pulling the boy's strings, only because while he was still alive, there was hope, but his second death weighed heavily on her heart. Miroku had healed most of her wounds, both physical and emotional, but there was still a small void that only her brother could fill.

Kagome sat down on the same, flat rock over looking the lake as she had the day Inuyasha had taken her and the pups swimming. Un-clenching her fist, the miko revealed the small bright gem resting on her palm. The wedding was fast approaching, but just as she was about to make her wish, a small voice popped into her head. It was Inuyasha.

She remembered what he'd told her the night of the Halloween party. 'I wish my mother was here.' She knew he had never completely dealt with her death. How could he, she'd been torn from him at such a young age. Weighing up the odds, Kagome decided, holding the jewel close to her heart as she made her wish.

My god...could Inuyasha be any randier? Kagome's thoughts were a little meloncholy though.

So...what will Kagome wish for...2060 reviews to find out!

Ja ne for now, and may your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	40. Two weddings and a Miracle

WooHoo! 2071! You guys totally rock!

Today was great...we got to mingle with the higher-ups in various airline companies, as well as government officials.

Anyway...without further ado...on with the story.

Kagome stared at her reflection. She was dressed in a traditional wedding kimono, as was the young slayer standing beside her. Sango had somehow talked her into marrying her Inuyasha the human way, and both had decided on a joint wedding.

"So what was this 'surprise' you told me you had?" the slayer asked. Kagome smiled slyly, "You'll see," she told her, "You'll see." Sango glanced at her quizzically before brushing it aside. Finishing up their final touches, both girls made their way to the Goshinboku, where the ceremony would take place.

Miroku paced nervously at the base of the Goshinboku. "Calm down," Inuyasha commanded, "You're making me dizzy." The monk stopped momentarily to give the hanyou an exasperated glance, before continuing his steps. "Look," the hanyou growled, "I know you're nervous, but she'll be here."

"How can you know that?" the monk demanded, "How do you know she won't change her mind?" The hanyou sighed, maybe it was time to let the monk in on his 'draw card'. "It's true that you're a total letch," Inuyasha sighed, "But Sango does love you, Kagome told me so, and besides, she wouldn't miss this." Miroku gasped as Inuyasha showed him the 'surprise' he and his mate had put together.

Sango broke into tears when she saw who was standing before Keade. Inuyasha stood before the tree, Keade on one side, Miroku on the other, but it was the person standing next to the monk that had tears rolling down her cheeks. Resplendent in deep blue robes, was her little brother Kohaku, beaming widely as he watched his sister walking down the aisle in her wedding kimono.

"Do you like it?" Kagome whispered in the slayer's ear. Sango nodded, raw emotion making it hard to work her vocal chords. "How did you...?" Kagome's hand gripped the girl's shoulder warmly. "You'd have to thank Inuyasha for that," She whispered back, "He gave up the chance at becoming full demon just so we could see you smile again."

Sango's eyes widened. Inuyasha had given up the Shikon Jewel freely, making the miracle before her possible. "Please tell him that I thank him," She murmured to the miko beside her, "That I know how much of a sacrifice this is for him, and that he has no idea how much I appreciate this." Kagome glanced over to meet her mate's eyes. He nodded slightly, winking as he grinned, meaning he'd heard every word. "I think he already knows," Kagome whispered back.

The ceremony was over before anyone knew it, and soon the whole village hade become one giant reception. The hanyou and his mate decided to leave early, leaving the focus on the newly married slayer and monk, besides, Kagome still had one surprise up her sleeve. The miko took one last glance at the happy couple, Miroku sitting side by side with Sango while he spoke to Keade, Sango with one arm around her little brother, as if scared he would disappear if she let go.

"You did a good thing," a husky voice sounded in her ear. Turning to face the source, the miko sighed as two lips crashed on to hers. "I don't think I've seen her that happy in a long time," Kagome whispered, "I'm just glad that some good came out of the jewel. Besides, that wasn't the only miracle the jewel created." The hanyou glanced inquiringly at his mate.

"Did you ask it to keep the well open?" He asked. Kagome shook her head, linking her hand with her lover's. "I had to give that up," she told him, "I asked for two miracles, but the cost was the ability to go back to see my mother."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. What could possibly be worth so much to her that she willingly gave up the ability to visit her own family? "Besides," Kagome continued, "It's not like I'll never see them again, I just have to wait a few hundred years. The miracle I asked for was to rectify an injustice that happened a long time ago."

Walking through the doors of the dining hall, Inuyasha'a eyes took in the two forms standing side by side, waiting for him with open arms. "You mean you gave up your family for..." the hanyou began to choke slightly on unspent tears. "I know you didn't get that much time with them," Kagome told her hanyou, "At least I got eighteen years with mine, and I'll have more in five hundred years time. You only had them for such a short time, I think it's time you had a chance to know them."

The happy tears streaming down her koibito's face as he embraced his mother was more then enough for Kagome. She turned to leave, giving them time to catch up when two arms pulled her back into a firm chest. "Thank you," he murmured in her ear as he nuzzled her neck. Kagome shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about," she told him as she tried to leave again, only to be pulled back to her lover. "You and I both know how much your family means to you," he told her, "And I thank you for giving me another chance with my mother, and a chance to get to know my father. Now come on, I want you to meet my mum."

Inuyasha pulled her to his waiting parents. "Mum, Dad," he started, "This is Kagome, my mate." Shippo and Kyo walked into the room, wondering what was taking their parents so long. "And this is Shippo and Kyo," he told his parents as he beckoned the two pups forward, "They're both orphans Kagome adopted, so their ours now, but we've got a pup of our own on the way." Inuyasha stroked her stomach gently, she was starting to show a small bulge now, the only sign of the life growing inside her. "Inuyasha," Kagome murmured, "Why don't you take your parents up to the garden and talk while I prepare a room. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on, and I'd only be in the way." The young miko bowed to her mate's parents before gathering the pups and leaving the room.

Yes...both Sango and Inuyasha have been re-united with their loved ones...but Kagome's now stuck in the fuedal age (not that she'd really care)

Still some more story left to come...so keep those reviews coming.

Ja ne for now...and may your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	41. Epilogue

Well...all things must come to an end...and for 'Kyo', this is it. For everyone who has read this story, thank you for taking the time to do so...and for those who reviewed...thank you for you words of encouragement,

All of you have helped me through some very troubled times (I have had some emotional problems during the making of this story), but you all gave me the strength to get back up, brush myself off, and keep going.

I'd just like to take the time to thank all my reviewers...

23kags23

A Fatal Attraction To Cuteness

Adrian13Bailey

Airemir

Akira Hoshi

aku jo-uo

A Lost Child From Heaven

ALASKANCHIKKAz

AlexisxJaden 4 ever

Always Smiling

amanda hopeless romantic

Amaya2-Rakuren1

amber001

Amelia Rose22

angel61991

angellagaine

Angel of hatered

Angel.Of.The.Ashes

AngelEyes1223

angelic.dreamer.10

angicakesisinuyashasluvr

anime89

AnimeAngel41

Animeawsome

AnimeFan27

Animefanatic1632

Anime Lady PIMP

anime-lover-forever2007

Anime Reader23

Anithinia

Anna Sohma

Arcangel3012

Artemis's Wolf

Atlanta-avalon1.1

Aurora Malfoy18

Aurora Rehona

AzianCutieMiyan

AznangelstarQT

Azura Nagomii

bakakoinu88

Battle of the Heart

Beautiful miko

Blackartemis

Black Aura

Black Roses 2 Red

bloodinkwriter

Blood Red Raven 1

bloodtigrus02

Bloody Crystal Tears

BlueEyedGunSlinger

BlueMoonDog

BluesDaughter

Brooklyn's worst nightmare

Captain applesauce

Carree

Cartman651

cat-demon Kitten

Chebonne

Che lee

Cherry-Dragon-Heart

chinesegirl454

Chronosaura

Cloud Inu

Cobaltsky

ColombianGrl0219

copycater

Coral1

Cougiecat

Cowgirlsup02

CoyoteChi

Crazyperson

CrzyFreek09

Curtis-Ownby

CutePsycoNHyper

Cyberviper

daisy31

Damian 2.0

DarkAngelPrincess15

dark ember flames

dark hanyou kagome

DarK Shad0w

DarknessSurrounding

darkravenkb226

Deathbyheartbreak

demon-chick247

demonchild-hottie

demonic-angel-in-love

DemonPossesedChic

destiny's lil inu

Destroying justu

devilstarkitty13

dieforinuyasha

Dirty Thoughts of Bliss

dreamer1010

elvira-inu-gurl

EmeraldoftheFlame

Empress of Ink

enders games

Eternalsailorsolarwind

ExoticLittleFlower411

EyeOfDlareme

fading-lights

fallen-fairy14

fictionfan911

fluffypup

fire-tiger-c

Forest Sentry Koneji

Forever To Be Me

Forlorn Lives

FoxFurrySarah

Franglaise

frani1375

fub rulz

Fullmetal Alchemist9

full-metal-sousuke

gangsta-girl

gigglesrus16

Goddess-Of-Ramen-Noodles

gopher-guts7

Gothic Punk Chick

Gothika-who-luvs-Inuyasha

Gypsy Fire Moon Tigress

Hades Dragon

Hades Wrath

HalfBlackWolfDemon

HalfDemonMica

Hands off the hanyou

Hanyou Dreams

Happyangel123

Harai

hAzEl.EyEd.GiRl

Healo of Ultima

heavens lil cherry

Heero Adin Lowe Yuy

Higure-Koinu

hopesinblood

Hoshiko Leiko Taisho

HotAngelFromHell

Hugoauthen

HyuugaTenTen hot

Icewolf of the south moon

icy.inuyasha

ILikeToDie

IloveEggs101

Ilovehatsuharu

iluvramen5990

i-love-vash

Im-Not-A-Nut

inu5

Inu15kags

Inu-Addict

InuAngelInuDevil

inuchik01

Inudaughter

InuExtreminator

InuFanBT

InuFanGal93

InuGirl200

InuGoddess715

Inugurl27k

Iiswtbopperii

inukagfreak1674

InuKagzLoverrr

Inuki-chan09

inulover4391

InuSakura-Chan-19

inu'sgirl770

InusGirlAndBabe

InuYash'sLover

inuyasha57

Inuyasha-And-Kagome-Rock

InuyashaHanyouJajuama

inu yasha lover89

Inuyashalover1o1

Inuyashas lover alway

InuyashasManipulativeBitch

InuyashaSano

INU-sarah

inuyasha's2hotmiko

inuyashas girl16

Inu Youkai Wanna Be

Invisible Revenge

irishwolf14

Jenfrog

Jennylucia

Julietmoon

Kagome1322

Kagome M.K

KagomeandBulma6116

kagomesdance

kagomesnumber1

Kags14

Kai Kitsune

Kaikie

KamiKitsune

kamilog

katanna tagurasha

Katy-Chan

Kawaii-babi

Kawaii Hanyou Koibito-Chan

Kawaii Hanyou Lover

KawaiiInuyasha14841

KawaiiKoneko89

kawaiikrissy

Kawaii Yashie

Kazekizu

KhayenRose

kikyobasher2006inuluvr4ever

kimchan884

Kisshu-luv

Kitsune-Tenshi-16

kittenprophetess

kool-kcc

Kohara InuYashafan Takahashi

koppoi

KougaIs AHotti123

Kousei-chan

Kristen.Whoah.

Kumiko Loveless

kyokatlover

Lady Arwen of Rivendell

Lady Crystal Tiger

Lady Dark Angel

lady KCassandra

Lady Niltiak

Lady-Rose-Moonlight

LandyGuard

Leiko no Hatsukoi

lfcli30

likitopia

lil-kag0m3

Lilly-Fang

lin-ko

Litlle Missy

littleduck

LMChick10

Localsamurai

Long Lost Dream37v

Lonus

LuvrOfAnime

Maid of the Mer

Majia

mangadreams

Master Ghaleon

Matt and T.K.

MikoNLove

Miko's Youkai

Miss N.I.

misstress of death

Misstress of the Wolf Clan

mistress yume

Miyuki-Baby

Mizuya Tasuki

Momegi

moon2stars142000

Moon-Dragon 1288

MoonKitty15

Moonlight black rose

Morose Chaos

MXC - the show- rocks my socks

nameless here for evermore

NejiXTenten4eva

Nekomata-17

Nekoyesha

Neo-Crystal

NeonAlchemist

new moonfull moon

NiffStral

Omegachaoswing

Ookami Hime Suriya

Oonmay-Iretspay1

OrigInaL-BerrI

OtakuAnime131

pandabear1415

Penguingirl

Photographing Poetry

Piano Keys

pinkey5

powerpeee

Psychotic-Religion

princesslali2148

purepriestess345

ravenmoon456

Realm-Mage Avalon

Reason 2.0

RedAngelKagome

Reign Of Ice

Rena555

Riddicklover

rina bebii

Rinstwin

RockysideofMt

Rosedream

Sachichan16

Sachi-Kohana

Sailor-saturn550

Sakura Akki

sakuragurl101

samara-san09

Saru tenshi

ScariMoi

Serena R. Snape

sesshomarunaraku

Seshoyasha

sesshomaro15

Sesshystepmom

Sesshywife

sexyinusbitch247

ShadowDog34

Sharval

Shero

shina-chan-kittykitty01

sillyo0omeeh

Silverdragontamer1317

silver starlight kitsune

Smudged Inu Hanyou

Snow Mouse

Sohma Star

Son Of The Hanyou

Sora9969

Staralinga

starrchick101

Starwarsmonkey

Stoopidmonkey

Storm of tears

suikidoen

SummerFARES

Super sarah 5012

Sweet heart 91

sweetpotato1992

sweet tootsie roll

Taijiya-Hatake

TearsOfHurt13

Teirlana Draco

Tenorwolf

Terenity Rose

Terra34

Tetsiaga

the-fallen-ajax

The Great Susinko

The Inu Demon

The Jackle

The Lunar Kunoichi

The one who kills kuwabara

thor son of odin

tierra diosa

Tiger Timberwolf

Tikytikytavvi101

Tleilaxu

Tomboy Inu Hanyou

Tootsiepop254

tragedy x struck3

TRCE

treehugger7

Tsubaki's Apprentice

turtlerad17

Turquoise Girl

Tvsweetie

Twigthe2nd

Twisted Shades

Twitchychan2007

UniqueWolfLover

Usako-chan'07

Valeve

WalkingFingers

Washu91

Whatawhatatomgirl

whitemoon3311

windgal

Wings Of Fayth

Wocky912

Wolffox

Wolfgirl21

x-aiden-x

Xnightshadex

xochitlakran

xxxB-A-N-A-N-A-Sxxx

Yami Tenshi Neko - Chan

Yana5

yashaloves69

YoukoSakuFan

young kagome

And thank you to everyone NOT listed.

(For those who reviewed who aren't on the list...I'm truely sorry...I tried to list everyone...but a few names may have slipped through)

I will miss your caring words, but feel free to email me with any problems at any time.

I do try to answer every email...if any of you would like advice, or just someone to read your works...please do not hesitate to email them to me.

I'm also thinking of starting a Guild for young writers like yourselves here on fanfiction...so by all means...send me your works and you may just end up on my listing.

On with the story.

Inuyasha's parents loved Kagome, treating her like a daughter. They especially loved hearing her recount the tales of the adventures that began at the Goshinboku and transformed them into lovers as they fought side-by-side to defeat Naraku. Both were exceptionally proud of the son, and wished him well before leaving for their own home.

Sango and Miroku took up residence in Kagome's old hut, and soon filled it with children. Keade retired from her post as village miko a few years later, taking up permanent residence in Inuyasha's castle. Kagome took over as the village miko, while slowly working on a pack of inu hanyous for Inuyasha, one pup at a time.

The villagers had to take up residence in the castle twice, to take refuge from a nearby war and some over-active demons. Once Inuyasha's pups were old enough, they began to protect the village, each one trained by Inuyasha himself. Sango and Miroku's children also began to protect the village, each one trained as either a priest or priestess, or a demons slayer. Word of a village with a pack of demons and a small army of slayers, priests, and priestesses protecting it soon reached the ears of the world, and those seeking trouble never dared cast a shadow on the area.

The village became a new haven, with Kagome, or her pups collecting orphaned children and taking care of them, whether they be human, hanyou or demon alike. Inuyasha's parents dropped in from time to time, as did Sesshomaru and Rin, all proud of Inuyasha, and surprised to find so many children in the one place.

Sesshomaru mated Kagura, and had many wind-pups together, while Shippo finally admitted his love to Rin. They mated soon after opting to build a hut for themselves in Inuyasha's village. Kyo proved to be more like Inuyasha then anyone thought, meeting a young miko on his travels. Both bickered and fought like cats and dogs, while the young hanyou was unwilling to admit he found her scent calming, and the young miko Tori unable to tell the hot-headed hanyou she was in love with his purple eyes.

Kyo found himself hard-pressed to deny his feelings when spring came around though, throwing caution to the wind and mating her when he could no-longer suppress his demonic needs, only to be caught with his pants down by her mother. Kyo and Tori moved back to Inuyasha's village, having many hanyou children themselves.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched time pass, as their village slowly grew, mostly through the efforts of the two lovers, their children, and Kagome's orphans, until it became a large town and eventually gave birth to Tokyo. Huts and houses gave way to shrines and skyscrapers.

Their castle crumbled, but their love did not.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


End file.
